Love Finds a Way
by ragmanthemadman
Summary: Humphrey and Kate just got back from Idaho and Humphrey wants to be with Kate. The problem is how will Humphrey take care of her if he is an Omega. When Humphrey gets powers from a shady character he can finally be with Kate but nothing good is free and Humphrey has to pay his debts. (rated M for violence and possible sexual themes) Some grammar corrections have been made
1. Prologue

**Hi all thanks for deciding that this story sounds interesting enough to read. This is my first fanfiction and I hope that I did well on it. I decided to read a lot of other fanfics before I decided to write my own. Anyway enough about me let's get to the story.**

[Humphrey's POV train ride to Jasper]

Kate and I finally made it back to Jasper from our adventures in Idaho. Part of me wanted to stay out there with Kate away from the stupid Alphas and Omegas can't mate law. However she said she needed to head back, and I like her too much to try something like that against her will. I turn around to see Kate sleeping in the corner of the train car. She looked so cute when she slept, her tan colored fur was getting tossed around by the breeze coming in the train and the moonlight hit her at just the right angle making her look even more beautiful. As much as I love to watch her sleep I know she wants to be home. I decided to nuzzle her and wake her up

"Kate wake up"

"Humphrey? What's up?"

"We're uh, we're in Jasper"

"Oh yeah?" she said starting to stand up.

"Yeah." After a moment of silence I decided to say what was on my mind, apparently, Kate had the same idea.

"There's something I…" we said simultaneously.

"You first." I said.

"Humphrey these past few days with you has been kind of fun. You've been kind of fun." She said with her beautiful smile. My heart skipped a beat when she said that. Could she feel the same way that I do? I've got to tell her how I feel but the more I think about how to do it the more nervous I get.

"Really? Well… umm." I wanted to finish my thought but I can't stop fidgeting.

"Let me guess you have to use the bathroom." Kate joked. She must've notice me fidgeting.

"Why do you see a truck stop." I shot back. Kate and I both giggled a little at that. I started to look away feeling warmth in my cheeks. I can't believe that I'm about to tell her how I feel. Well, here goes nothing.

"Kate I just wanted to say that I lo…" I stopped when I saw she wasn't next to me anymore. I looked around to try and spot her when I saw what looked like the Eastern and Western packs getting into an argument, and Kate was running right in the middle of it.

"Oh no." I didn't care for the packs being mad at each other; all I cared about was making sure that Kate doesn't get hurt.

"I didn't run away." Kate says to the packs. She started running towards the western pack leaders Winston and Eve and her sister Lilly.

"Where have you been" Winston asks. Kate responds to him.

"In Idaho."

"Idaho? What on earth were you doing there" Eve asks with a suspicious look on her face.

"We were taken by humans to another park." I decided to but in.

"We were taken there to repopulate." That was a bad choice of words because Eve lunged at me and pinned me to the ground before I could even blink. I tried to break free but Eve was way too strong for a weak Omega like me. Luckily Kate spoke up to clear the confusion.

"Mom stop! We didn't repopulate, Humphrey actually helped me back home." I nodded my head in agreement as I struggled to breathe. Eve finally let go of me and helped me up.

"Oh. What a nice boy." I'm still a little out of it, but that's what happens when someone almost chokes you to death. Then I heard Winston say something I couldn't make out what he said but one word stuck out for me 'Married'. I thought who would be getting married until I started to think about it. Kate made it seem like coming here was a matter of huge importance. We come back to see both packs at their throats. I know there is a food shortage in the eastern pack. The only way that both packs would be united is if… Kate married Garth. That's why she wanted to get back here so badly. She wanted to stop both the packs from hurting each other. I feel like I was used, but then again I'm not mad at her, she had a good intention. Part of me didn't want to believe it though and I had to ask, just to make sure that the part of me that doubts this is happening could be put to rest.

"You're getting married?"

"Yeah, isn't it great? No more fighting over hunts, no more scraps for dinner. We can be a peaceful pack again." I wanted to ask why she's marrying 'Barf' because part of me thinks, no, knows that she doesn't like Garth. I could tell from the beginning when I asked her about him at the moonlight howl just before we were kidnapped. I couldn't say anything though as most of the female wolves started to take Kate and talk to her about 'Barf'. I can't stay for this I need to go back to my den and think about what to do. What do you do when the girl of your dreams is getting married just when you start to feel that she might like you back?

"Humphrey can I talk to you?" I turned around to see Eve just standing there. Almost immediately I went into a defensive stance just in case she wanted to finish me off from earlier.

"Oh relax I just want to talk." I decided to trust her for now and I let my body relax a little.

"What do you want to talk about Eve?"

"About Kate." I felt sadness again all I can think about is Kate and 'Barf' being together. I couldn't let Eve know that I liked her.

"What about her." I tried to speak with a serious tone but I felt my throat getting tight trying to hold back my true feelings.

"You don't have to hide it anymore Humphrey, I know you like Kate."

"Then why are you talking to me about this?" My curiosity is starting to grow with this conversation. Why would Eve, who almost killed me earlier, talk to me so calmly about liking Kate?

"I knew you liked her for a while now since she left for Alpha school in fact. I think you two would be cute together. I can tell that you both like each other very much and that you both would go to extreme lengths to make sure the other is safe. However, this is where there is a problem. You are an Omega and she is an Alpha, as much as I hate to say it, how are you going to protect Kate if you can't hunt or fight. You're a good guy Humphrey but if you can't protect Kate then you can't be with her."

Her words hit me like a truck, but she does have a point. What if Kate and I were together and she was in danger, I wouldn't be able to do anything, and I could never forgive myself if Kate died as my mate and I couldn't help her in any way. I can't hold it in any longer I just let the tears flow down my face. I didn't even care that Eve was looking.

"I know I can't protect Kate, even on the trip back from Idaho she had to help defend me more than I helped to defend her. However, this doesn't change the fact that I love her. I don't care if I am not capable of protecting Kate. I would still risk my life for her and make sure that if anything I sacrifice myself for her to get away from danger."

"I know that you would Humphrey but Garth is an Alpha that has the strength to protect Kate. Unless you somehow get that strength I can't give you my word that I will approve of you and Kate being mates." I acknowledged her words. I have to get strong so that I can protect Kate, maybe if I do I can actually become an Alpha and be mates with her.

"Thanks Eve, I know what I have to do now."

"You're welcome Humphrey. See you at the wedding." With that Eve walked toward the Alpha den. I got to thinking on how I can become strong. I can't hunt and I'm not the most athletic wolf.

"You want to get stronger?" I yelped and started to look around to try and see who that was.

"Yes I do, I want to be stronger than any Alpha who ever lived."

"I can help with that." I felt the wolf stare at me but I didn't know from where. Then out of nowhere I feel a jolt in my neck, it wasn't painful though it just felt weird. My muscles started to spasm uncontrollably and I started to feel lightheaded. I was then overcome with a feeling of drowsiness. My eyes wanted to close but I wouldn't let them. I fought to keep them open as long as I could but I was losing. The forest started to fade and just before I fell asleep I saw something glowing in front of me. It looked like a pair of blood red eyes.

"Sleep well, Humphrey."

 **Well that's the prologue. What's going to happen to Humphrey? Will Kate go through with marrying Garth? And who is this mysterious wolf? Tune in next chapter to find out more. Until then please review and if you like it give it a fave.** **Until next time this is Ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	2. Motivations

**Here is the first official chapter of the story. Thank you everyone who thought the prologue was interesting enough to follow the story. Your support means a lot. Anyway without further ado let's continue the story.**

[Kate's POV preparing for the wedding]

Lilly was brushing my fur in order to get me ready for my marriage with Garth. I was told by my dad that her and Garth we're hanging out while Humphrey and I were trying to get back home from Idaho. My heart was beating faster when I thought about him. I had some feelings for Humphrey when we were younger but I knew I had loved him when we howled together in the train car on the ride back to Jasper. I don't want to marry Garth but if I don't the packs will go to war and I don't want to cause that, but is it worth missing out on true love to stop a war from happening? I can't keep thinking about this so I'm going to make conversation with my sister.

"So I heard you and Garth hung out together while I was gone."

"Yeah we did." I decided try and find out a little more about Garth."

"So how is he?"

"Well he's strong, and funny, and handsome" there was a slight pause and then I heard her say under her breath "and perfect."

"Well he must be perfect marrying material then." Then I felt a scratch on my tail "OW! Lilly!"

"I'm sorry." She sounded a bit upset when she said that.

"Is everything okay Lilly? You seem upset." I could hear Lilly start sniffling.

"No it's not, why does our pack have this stupid Alpha and Omegas can't mate law? You get to have the guy of my dreams because you are an Alpha but I have to deal with stupid Omegas that want to hit on me because I am the pack leaders daughter. None of them actually care about me, but Garth was the first wolf that actually enjoyed my impressions and complimented my looks with his own words and not with a stupid pickup line." I was shocked at how Lilly felt.

"Lilly I'm sorry but I can't control these things." I guess I made Lilly angrier because now she's starting to attack me.

"You're not much better. Humphrey risked his life for you to make sure that you got back home safely. Not because he wanted to come home as well, because you wanted to come home, and he wanted to make sure that you were kept safe throughout the whole journey. And just when he wants to tell you that he loves you, you shun him away for someone that you don't even love." Now I was getting mad.

"You don't understand Lilly. If I don't marry Garth then both packs will be at war. It's my responsibility to make sure that both packs are kept at peace with each other. It's worth giving up my true feelings for someone else if it means I can stop a war."

"Is it really Kate?" To be honest I didn't think it was fair. I do love Humphrey and I wanted to make him my mate, but not only is it against pack law if I don't go through with this marriage war will break out. I started to cry, I can't go through with this marriage.

"Your right Lilly, it's not right. The truth is I love Humphrey with all my heart. He's the first wolf that took care of me not because I'm the pack leader's daughter or because of my looks, it was because he liked me for who I was." I started bawling and my sister pulled me into a hug.

"Don't cry Kate we'll figure something out." I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see my mom standing there with tears in her eyes.

"Mom! How long have you been there?" I asked slightly embarrassed

"Long enough to hear you both share your feelings with each other. And I think I can help you both out."

"How?" Lilly asked eagerly.

"Well Lilly I can talk to your dad about having Garth marry you. Because you are still the daughter of a pack leader, the packs will still be united. If Garth is ok with it, you two can marry."

"Really? Oh my god Mom thank you!" Lilly screamed.

"Kate as for you, I can't allow you to be with Humphrey." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all I said about my feelings towards Humphrey she just shuts them down.

"But why mom?" I said with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Kate but Humphrey is still an Omega. He doesn't have the strength to hunt or to protect you from danger."

"He may not be strong but he is smart. He's saved my life a few times as well."

"That may be true but who ended up doing most of the work?" I paused. She got me there. Humphrey may have had the good ideas but I was the one that ended up doing the most of the physical work to get back home. Then I thought of a solution.

"What if I teach him?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if I teach Humphrey to fight and hunt? Then he will be able to protect me and be able to hunt for food." She paused to consider my offer.

"If you really think that Humphrey can become strong enough to protect you like an alpha can then I'm all for it." I quickly got up and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"I'm going to find him and tell him what I should have a long time ago."

"Ok but he must prove to me that he is capable of fighting and hunting like an Alpha. Otherwise you two cannot be mates." I nodded and I started to head towards Humphrey's den.

When I was almost there I saw a grey wolf lying on the ground. As I walked closer I could tell it was Humphrey but something was clearly wrong.

"Humphrey!" I yelled to try and wake him up, but he didn't respond. I sat next to him, observed him. I could hear him breathing heavily and he was clearly shivering. I felt his forehead but it felt fine so I don't think he was sick.

"It'll be okay Humphrey I'll get some help for you." I put him on my back and started to walk toward my den hoping that I could find a way to help Humphrey. I was almost there when Humphrey started freaking out on my back. I immediately dropped him on the ground to get a better look. He was convulsing and grunting like he couldn't control it.

"Humphrey what's wrong c'mon Humphrey stay with me." He kept this up for a good 10 seconds then he stopped abruptly and his breathing slowed.

"Humphrey stay with me." He didn't respond.

"Humphrey please. HUMPHREY!"

[Humphrey's POV]

I started to come to my senses and realized where I was. There was a dark void around me and I started to become a bit frightened at where I was.

"Hello, anyone there?" I waited a few seconds and got no response. I slowly got more and more nervous at my situation.

"Don't be scared Humphrey." I jumped at the sudden voice that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

"Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. All you need to know is you now have strength and skills that surpass any Alpha." I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"You're serious?"

"Yes I am." I couldn't believe it. I could finally be with Kate. "However nothing this good comes for free."

"What do you mean?" I started to feel the same way I felt in the forest. That same sense that someone was watching me, but this time it felt different. It felt like a darker presence was watching me. Then I heard a wolf start to walk towards me. I turned around and saw a wolf with blood red eyed walking toward me. I couldn't make out any other features of the wolf but I could tell it was the same wolf that I met in the forest. "How did you even give me these powers?"

"You're not going to like my answer. Basically I gave you a virus, a virus that you will have to survive in order to get the powers that you desire. Right now you're trapped inside your mind, waiting for your body to get over the virus."

"How do I get over this?"

"There are only two ways to get over it. One way is that your body is strong enough to naturally overcome the virus. The second way is that someone who loves you with all their heart takes care of you." I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I don't have anyone that loves me like that in Jasper. The only way I could survive this virus was if I was strong enough to overcome it on my own.

"Why did you choose to help me?"

"Well believe it or not I was in a similar situation that you were in a while ago. Also, I need someone to help me out with something, if you survive, when the time is right, I will ask for you to pay back what you owe me." I understood what he was saying but I don't like it. How can I be so stupid? I just got tricked into something that I can't get out of. Part of me wished I didn't survive the virus. Who knows what this guy would ask me to do.

"What if I refuse to help you?"

"If you refuse…" He sprung forward as fast as lightning and pinned me down, turning my head away from him. "I will not kill you but I will make sure that you watch everyone you love die slowly and painfully. Do I make myself clear." I nodded struggling to get him off me. He finally got off of me and I felt relieved when he did. I was used to wolf piles with my friends but that was way worse than a wolf pile. I started to see a light out in the distance.

"Looks like you survived. You are tougher than I thought. Either that or someone really loves you with all their heart. Either way you will see me again, and when you do, you better be ready to do what I ask." I nodded as the darkness began to be engulfed by the light. And I started to wake up. I started to open my eyes slowly as my vision was slightly blurred, but I could tell I was in a den, not my den though. I looked around and saw Winston and Eve cuddled together. I was in the Alpha den. They must have found me and took me here to heal me. I couldn't move very much and I was still extremely drowsy. I was about to fall back to sleep when I saw something tan out the corner of my eye. Lying next to me keeping me warm was Kate.

 **So that's what happened with Humphrey, but who is this wolf? What does he plan to do with Humphrey? How exactly did Humphrey overcome the violence? And why is Eve okay with Eve okay with Lilly and Garth getting married but not Humphrey and Kate? Tune in next chapter to find out more. Until then this is Ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	3. Confessions

**Hey everyone. Before the story starts I'd just like to say thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read the story. I'm glad that people are enjoying the story so far. Every new follower and every review I get complimenting my story gives me motivation to keep writing. So again thank you readers for reading the story you're the reason I keep going with this. Anyway enough with that let's see what happens to Humphrey next.**

[Humphrey's POV]

I woke up with a throbbing in my head and soreness in my entire body. I tried to get up but each movement I tried to make, my muscles screamed in agony. I gave up fairly quickly. I know I survived the virus but I guess the virus still takes a toll on the body. I looked around the den, trying to find someone to talk to, but no one was there, not even Kate.

"It's about time you woke up." I was too sore to jump and yelped a little. I heard a giggle and some footsteps head towards me. I couldn't even turn my head to look, luckily, the wolf walked into my line of sight. "How are you feeling?" I knew that voice anywhere and seeing her with my own eyes solidified it. It was Kate.

"Truth?" She nodded. "I feel like shit. I'm so sore I can't even move and I've got a terrible headache that won't go away." What happened next shocked me, Kate laid down next to me and snuggled with me to try and comfort me.

"Poor Humphrey. He's in pain." She said while stroking my back. I shivered a little and remembered why she needed to be here.

"How was the wedding?" I asked assuming I missed it. She stopped stoking my back and leaned into my ear and whispered.

"I called it off."

"What?" I asked; my curiosity piqued.

"You heard me, I called it off."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't really like Garth." That was music to my ears. "I love another wolf." My ears perked up when she said that.

"Who?"

"Well he's got this beautiful grey fur, a great sense of humor, he's got ocean blue eyes, and, he's been my friend ever since I was a pup."

"I wonder who that is." She nudged my shoulder causing me to wince at the pain.

"It's you silly." I couldn't believe my ears. Kate loved me. Then a question flashed through my mind. 'Was it her that healed me from the virus, or was it my own strength?' I couldn't let her know about the virus, not yet at least. I have to find out if she's telling the truth about liking me or not. For now I'll enjoy her presence, just her being here with me is making me feel better. I cuddled up next to her and fell asleep with ease.

[Kate's POV]

I was so scared. I thought that I was going to lose Humphrey. He was out for two days since I brought him to the den, and our best healers couldn't figure out what was wrong with him other than the fact that he had a bite mark on his neck, but it wasn't bad enough to kill him. I could feel his breathing slow, signaling to me that he was asleep. It was still a little light out so I thought I would check in on my sister. I scooted away from Humphrey and stood up next to him. Upon closer inspection I noticed that he looked different. It looked like he had gotten muscular, which is weird considering that he was out cold for two days, and it's not like he was strong before he was attacked. I thought I was reading too much into it and in order to stop staring I decided to head to my sister's new home in the tall grass.

"Kate can I talk to you?" I turned around to see a familiar face.

"Sure. What's up mom?"

"I noticed that you have been hanging out with Humphrey a lot since you found him." She got me there. "I don't want you getting any ideas." I couldn't believe what she was implying.

"Mom, I would never do that." I sorta lied and I could feel heat in my cheeks.

"Never mind that, I wanted to tell you to be cautious around here, especially at nighttime."

"How come?"

"We have gotten reports of a wolf with red eyes stalking the pack. No one has seen what his fur looks like nor do they know what he sounds like. They say he just disappears as soon as they see him." I perked up a little.

"Do you think he got to Humphrey?"

"It's possible, but I don't know what he did to Humphrey and why he chose to attack him." I thought it was within the realm of possibility. To be honest I wanted to find this wolf and give him a piece of my mind, but I never heard of a wolf with red eyed before. Who knows what pack he may be from and how strong he is. Then I thought of something important.

"What about Lilly and Garth, They live in the tall grass. They'll be exposed to this wolf."

"I already notified Tony, Lilly and Garth will be staying at his den for the time being." I felt a little relieved knowing that my sister was in safe hands. I looked up and noted where the sun is at. I didn't think I could make it to Lilly's and back before dark, so I decided to stay around the den.

"Hey mom does our deal still stand."

"Of course. I'm a wolf of my word; I say something I mean it." I nodded. "I know that you love Humphrey. I mean when you first brought him here you were bawling your eyes out for a while." I felt the heat again.

"MOM! I wasn't that bad."

"Relax Hun. It'll be our secret." She shot me a wink; I rolled my eyes and yawned.

"I think I'll turn in for the night."

"OK Hun, but you can't take a break from Alpha duties forever. We'll give you another couple days with Humphrey after that it's back to work OK?"

I nodded "OK Mom, I'll make them count" It was my turn to shoot her a wink. She giggled a little and went back inside the den and I followed her. I laid down next to Humphrey and snuggled with him. Leaned into his ear and whispered "I love you Humphrey."

 **Another chapter done. I'll be away from my computer for the weekend because I'll be going out of state, but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	4. The Test part 1

**Hey guys! How are you? Sorry for taking so long with this chapter, battlefront and sword art online dropped on the seventeenth and I could not stop playing either game. But I finally found time to type the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

[Humphrey's POV]

I woke up the next morning feeling quite refreshed. Just last night I couldn't even move, now, I feel strong enough to do anything. Although I still couldn't move, because lying down next to me was Kate in her beautiful golden fur. I didn't want to disturb her, so I tried to get a little more rest, before long though Eve walked in.

"Morning Humphrey." She flashed me a smile.

"Morning Eve." She examined me and Kate for a moment.

"Sleep Well?"

"Of course I did" I flashed her a smile. She started pacing around the den and I decided to ask her a question. "Hey Eve, why are you ok with Garth and Lilly getting married but not me and Kate? It's the same thing as Kate and I, but the roles are reversed in terms of gender and rank." She paused for a quick second.

"What you said is true and you might think I'm a little bit of a hypocrite for letting Lilly and Garth get married, but I have two reasons for this. For one I believed that the male should always be stronger than the female. Think about it; why are both pack leaders males? It's because they are more respected than female wolves, sad but true. Many wolves expect more from the males than the females."

"What's the second reason?" I asked a little urgently. I wanted to know the whole truth.

"She's my daughter; I want the best for her. Don't take this the wrong way Humphrey but I would like Kate to have someone who is capable of keeping here safe. After all, this is a dangerous time we live in with all the humans relocating wolves." I listened intently, and I understood what Eve wanted. She wants the best for her daughters; if I had kids I would want the best for them as well. Still, I couldn't help but feel a little hurt when she said that. Right after we finished our conversation I felt Kate start to wake up.

"Morning Humphrey." She said in her soft, sweet voice. She started nuzzling my neck which wasn't a good idea with Eve there.

"Ahem!" I guess Kate didn't know Eve was there because she jumped as soon as Eve cleared her throat.

"Mom! How long were you there?"

"Long enough to have a little chat with Humphrey." Eve paused for a bit. "Humphrey you need to start moving your body. Resting for too long isn't good for you and if you want to accomplish what we talked about before _this_ happened you'll want to get moving as much as you can." I nodded understanding what she meant, but what she didn't know was that I was already strong enough to protect Kate if not stronger than expected.

"I want to train him" Kate said in a bit of a commanding tone.

"If you want to train him Kate I won't object, but don't use this as an excuse to neglect your Alpha duties." She nodded in agreement. "Well you two have fun and stay safe." She gave me a quick glare before she walked out.

"Well shall we go?" Kate said in a more commanding tone.

"Sure, what are we doing first?"

"Might as well start with a bit of conditioning before we get to the more complex hunting and fighting skills." She spoke like she was a trainer for alpha school.

"Lead the way." She led me outside the den and toward the fields where we held our pack games.

"Okay Humphrey let's warm up by doing a quick few laps around the field."

"Are you going to join me?"

"I want you to use me as a pacer."

"Meaning?"

"Try to beat me Humphrey."

"Challenge accepted Kate." She made a line in front of her, marking the start and finish line.

"Ready?" I got into position and nodded.

"Go!" And with that we took off running. Kate got the lead on me quickly and kept pushing ahead. I went as fast as I could but I still couldn't keep up.

"That fuck lied to me." I said under my breath. I felt anger starting to build up inside of me and I felt like I could do more. I kicked it into high gear and pushed myself as far as I could. It was amazing, I felt like I was at the top of my form, able to do anything I could. Kate was getting closer and closer to me, either she was slowing down or I was speeding up. I was right on her tail but she would not let me past her. I then saw a low hanging branch which gave me an idea. I jumped up and grabbed onto the branch with my paws. I then jumped off and did a little backflip before I landed in front of Kate.

"WOW!" I heard her say I looked behind me and she started to slow down, her mouth and eyes wide open. "How did you do that?" I didn't want to tell her the whole truth.

"I just did it." as we both slowed down to a walking speed and I looked into her eyes as she caught up with me.

"Oh my god!" she screamed. I got defensive.

"What is it, what happened?" I asked panicking a little.

"Your eyes, they changed." She stared into my eyes a little more.

"Changed how?"

"Changed color." I couldn't believe what I was hearing so I decided to head to a lake not far from here in order to see my reflection. I ran toward the lake and looked at it. The lake was rippled at first but it eventually settled and what I saw shocked me. My eyes were the same blood red color as the wolf that attacked me.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Truth be told I was typing this in between rounds of Battlefront. Sorry if it's a little sloppy. Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to kill some rebel scum. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	5. The Test Part 2

**Hey everyone here's the next chapter. If you like the Hunger Games check out my other story where I put the story in a more modern time. Enjoy**

[Humphrey's POV]

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. My eyes changed from blue to its evil brother red. That wolf has some explaining to do but for now how am I going to keep what actually happened in that forest a secret. I can't let anyone know, not even Kate.

"You okay Humphrey?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. To be honest I don't know if I was. What even triggered this change? I don't think I had red eyes when I woke up but if I did, no one noticed.

"I'm good Kate, just not believing what I'm seeing at the moment." What she said next did not reassure me.

"The only wolf I've heard of with red eyes like yours is the one that others have seen stalking the pack for the past few days." I dropped my jaw.

"What? Someone's been stalking the pack while I was knocked out?" she nodded.

"We assumed that it was him that attacked you. We figured you caught him in his act and he tried to take care of you, but" She paused and her eyes grew wide in fear. "I was scared for you Humphrey." She started crying. "I got scared that this wolf is one we've never encountered before. I got scared that he could attack any other wolf. And I was scared that you wouldn't make it." She was bawling at this point so I brought her to an embrace.

"I never knew that you cared so much." I was hoping I wouldn't regret what I say. "When you told me you were getting married to Garth, I felt used. Like you just wanted me to bring you back here and nothing more. That journey that we went on was the best one ever. I thought we had bonded a lot throughout the whole experience and that you might feel the same way I did about you. But I was wrong, or at least I thought I was." I started to tear up a bit as well. No one stuck by me like that when I was sick since my family. They used to sleep right next to me not caring if they got sick as well. They stuck by my side the whole time until…" I choked up a little. "Until they were killed. Our pack, destroyed by greed of our own. No one could get along. Everyone was at each other's throats because they had a better den or mate or food. It still haunts me." I took a moment to gather my thoughts. "Point is Kate that you feel like family to me, and I love you." We both paused for a minute. Kate was trying to keep her composure. And wiped tears from her face. I was waiting for a response but instead of speaking she kissed me, right on the muzzle. I was shocked at first but I then returned the favor. Our tongues dancing in each other's mouth. It lasted a good 10 seconds before she pulled away.

"I love you too Humphrey I wanted to tell you on the train but the pack was at each other's throats and I wanted to stop it before wolves got hurt. I'm glad the wedding is off for me, I just want to be with you Humphrey." She looked at me with her gorgeous eyes. We were lost in each other's gaze. We didn't want to look away and spoil the moment but someone else decided to.

"What's happening here." We jumped and turned in the direction of the voice. Eve was standing there with a semiserious look, and hint of happiness.

"Mom! How'd you know we're here? And how long have you been there." I was on alert. If she saw me kiss her daughter, there is no telling what she will do to me.

"Long enough to see you have a little fun together." I immediately got defensive, just in case she wanted to try something. "Calm down Humphrey I'm not going to hurt you; I just came to see if you were ready to show me what you can do.

"You mean if I'm strong enough to care for Kate." She nodded.

"Wait you told him to?"

"I told him before I told you Kate. He was going to do it by himself but since you offered to teach him I figured; why not? It's not like he can learn how to fight another wolf by fighting a tree." We giggled a little at that.

"Thing is mom, we just started to train. There is no way Humphrey can do what an Alpha can if he's this new to it."

"Nonsense. I saw what he did to pass you. Not a lot of wolves have that kind of skill and strength."

"What's my challenge Eve? I can do anything you ask." I didn't know where the confidence came from but I was serious with my statement. She thought about it for a minute then she had a sly grin on her face. I knew something bad was coming.

"Fight me" Kate and I were both surprised.

"What!" we both said simultaneously.

"You heard me. If Humphrey can pin me down I will let you and him become mates. If he can't then I won't let it happen." I took her words into consideration.

"Don't do it Humphrey. You have no idea how strong my mom is. She has done some pretty scary things to wolves that hit on me."

"I know Kate but if I can't do this then we can't be together. I have to try." She gave me a peck on my cheek.

"You can do this." She whispered. Eve and I starred each other down.

"Your move Humphrey." She said in a taunting tone. I didn't wait, I lunged right at her with all my strength and she easily got out of the way.

"Gotta be quicker than that Humphrey." She said taunting me. I tried again and she stepped to the side and clawed my leg.

"OW!" I looked at my leg. She drew blood but nothing too bad. She stood there grinning and then she charged into me and knocked me to the ground with her on top. I mustered all the strength I had and I pushed her off of me and onto her back. I then got on top of her and I instinctively put my paws on hers and brought my jaws to her throat.

"Humphrey!" Kate yelled at me. I snapped out of it when I realized what I was doing. This wasn't me, I'm no killer. I stayed in that position until Eve was done.

"Good work Humphrey. It's been a while since someone has been able to take me down. A little over the top though." I backed off of her and helped her up. She shook her fur a little bit and gave me a smile. "You definitely have the strength to protect my daughter. I give you both my blessing to become mates." Kate and I smiled at her, and then at each other, and we ran over and hugged Eve tightly. "Okay guys I'm still not as young as I was." We let go laughing. It was a great day for us. Where our love may have been forbidden but it found a way.

[Unknown POV]

I looked onto the field and saw a very beautiful thing, love. It's something that I've searched for but never found. Well not entirely. I found the love of my life. A wolf with red fur that was a part of a pack that didn't associate with mine. Of course, I'm not going to leave my pack, my family, just to be with the one I love. So I tried a more diplomatic approach. Turns out she loved me too but was destined to marry the son of my pack leader. So driven by love I killed the son, but not without consequence. The other pack was accused of the assassination and both packs went to war. When it was over many were killed, among the dead was my lover. I never meant for that to happen. I only wanted her love. Well I guess love comes with sacrifices. Humphrey, you'll know of those sacrifices, soon.

 **Good news Humphrey and Kate can become mates. Bad news the guy that made this possible is still out there and he wants something in return. Hope you guys enjoyed and thank you so much for your support it really means a lot to me and any writer for that matter. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off**

 **P.S. Happy Thanksgiving!**


	6. The Reveal

**Hey guys, great news. This story has over 350 visitors. That's insane. I did not expect that many people to just read the story a bit. I thank you all so much for the support you've given this story. It really motivates me to write more. Anyway, enough of me let's see what happens next in the story.**

[Humphrey's POV]

It was getting dark by the time me and Eve finished our little skirmish. Kate and I decided to head to our dens.

"Humphrey can I sleep in your den?" Kate asked fluttering her eyes as if to seduce me. She really didn't have to do that. I would've let her sleep in my den nonetheless.

"Of course Kate, it's a bit out of the way of the pack though."

"I don't mind Humphrey, I like to be alone once in a while." She shot me wink when she said that. 'If she's trying to turn me on it's working.' I thought to myself. We walked a good few minutes until we got to my den.

"Wow Humphrey this is a good den. It's a good distance from the rest of the pack though."

"Yeah well Alphas get priority for dens and there is no way I'm living in the tall grass so I ventured away from the pack for a bit one day until I found this." I said gesturing to my den.

"Well I like it." we both entered the den and Kate got comfortable.

"I'm going to the lake to wash up before I go to sleep."

"Okay Humphrey I'll be here waiting." She said giving her famous smile.

I walked toward the lake and started my bath when I glanced at my reflection. My eyes were back to their ocean blue color.

"What's going on?" I asked myself.

"It's quite simple actually." I jumped and turned to see the red eyed wolf hiding in a bush.

"If it's so simple then you should have no problem explaining it to me." He slowly walked out of the bush and I got a good look at the rest of him. He had dark brown fur with a short tail. I also noticed he had a scar on his right eye.

"You see Humphrey I didn't give you natural powers. I didn't awaken something that you already had inside of you. I gave you a gift.

"Yeah that fucking virus."

"That was necessary in order for the gift to take full effect. I had to go through the same thing when I first got it. Of course I had to use my own strength to overcome it you're the lucky one that had someone care about you enough to bring you out of it."

"What, are you mad at me because I have someone that loves me and you don't?" he gave me a death stare and all of a sudden my body froze up and I couldn't move.

"This is just the beginning of the power that you and I have. I could do much worse if I wanted to." He looked away and I felt myself regain control of my body.

"How do you control that?"

"Now we get to what I came here for." He started to walk around me. "Do you remember how you triggered it the first time?"

"Yeah I was getting pissed at you and then it just happened." I thought about that for a second. "Don't tell me I have to be angry for it to trigger." He shook his head.

"No that's not how you do it. Because you thought about it you triggered it yourself. Now I want you to trigger it." I looked at him slightly confused but I did what I could. I tried to imagine the strength and power I could have. Then I felt it. My muscles began to tighten and I felt my senses become heightened. I looked into the water to confirm and sure enough my eyes were red. "See? It's that easy. Although I would be careful. When you're in this state you become more aggressive. Sometimes you can't control what you're doing like in your fight with Eve." My jaw dropped I couldn't believe this guy was spying on me. I wanted to pounce on him right there but I knew I wasn't as strong as him and I would be put down fast.

"How do I stop it?"

"For you it's easy. Calm yourself and think of someone you love." I took a deep breath and immediately thought of Kate. "However, if the one you love does not love you back it won't change." I took what he said to heart and kept thinking of Kate. I looked at the pond whilst doing this and I saw my eyes fade back to blue. "See she loves you back." Any doubt I had about that was erased when he said that.

"Thank you. If it wasn't for you this wouldn't be possible." He nodded.

"Don't forget nothing in life is free. I might have let this happen but I expect something in return."

"What is it?"

"Oh no, not yet. Now's not the time. I'll tell you when it is though. Who knows? Do well and I might teach you more about what you can do with my gift." I nodded and he walked back to the bushes.

"WAIT! What's your name?" He stopped walking and didn't turn around.

"My name?" He shook his head. "Just call me scar for now." With that he walked away.

"Scar huh. Wonder what your real name is." I shrugged it off and did a quick wash before heading back to my den. "Kate's going to be furious with me when I get back." When I got to the den Kate was pacing back and forth.

"I hope he didn't get hurt. Oh my god if he did I don't know what I would do." She kept pacing until she saw me at the entrance. She then ran up and hugged me tightly. "You were gone for a while. I was getting worried. She started sniffling. I hated when she is upset especially when I caused it.

"I'm sorry Kate guess I took a longer wash than I though." I lied to try and keep my secret. She let go of me and wiped her eyes.

"Yeah well next time I'm going with you." she said in a demanding tone.

"As you wish my love." I said doing a little bow. She gave me a light punch on my shoulder and chuckled a little.

"Jerk." She said rolling her eyes. I started to yawn and I knew Kate must have been tired too with all that pacing. "Someone's sleepy. Ready to turn in?" I nodded and I laid down in the back of my den. Kate lied down in front of me and snuggled against me. I wrapped my paw around her.

"I love you Kate."

"I love you too Humph." I liked her new nickname for me and I wanted to think of one for her but sleep got the better of me and I started to drift off into dreamland.

 **That's it guys. Thank you so much for all the support you've given me. I know it might be a little cliché that I'm mentioning it after thanksgiving, but I really mean it. Also I have a little challenge for you guys. Whoever can give me the best nickname for Kate I'll put it in the next chapter as well as give the person (or people) that gave it to me a little shout out on the next chapter. Anyway until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	7. the catch

**Hey guys. I got your next chapter right here but before we start I want to give a quick shout out to Katelover98 for recommending Humphreys new nickname for me. I would appreciate it (and I'm sure he would to) if you support his stories. Thank you for helping me out Katelover98 and I hope that you get through your struggles. I'm still looking for a nickname for Kate if anyone can come up with one. The challenge is still on but if I don't get one by next chapter I'll have to try and make something up (which I'm not good at) or just give up the whole nickname for Kate. Also because thanksgiving is over I won't be able to update frequently until Christmas break. I'll try to post what I can between then, but no promises of a set schedule.**

[Humphrey's POV]

I woke up to the sun shining through my den and a beautiful Kate lying down next to me. I didn't want to move, heck, I didn't want to breathe in fear of waking her up. She was just so beautiful and her fur was so warm and soft. I knew she would be hungry when she woke up considering her little 'episode' yesterday. I tried to shimmy away from her without shaking her too much. She started to groan and stir a little and I froze fearing that I woke her. She just curled up a little more and started to rhythmically breathe. I let out a sigh of relief and I went to catch me and Kate some breakfast.

Before I left though I tried to activate the powers that I had gotten from Scar. I tried to do exactly what he told me and imagined the strength and power that I could have. Then I felt my muscles tighten and my senses heighten. I got used to knowing when I was in this state and when I was not just by that feeling of power. I started to pick up a scent of some caribou out in the distance.

"Gotcha." I said whilst sprinting toward the smell. When I got within sight I stopped running and got low to the ground. It was like I suddenly knew what I was doing. "Guess strength isn't the only power I get." I whispered to myself. I saw two caribou just lounging around, not even noticing my presence. I crept closer toward the caribou under the cover of grass. As soon as I hit the edge of the tall grass I lunged at the caribou. What happened next was a blur, I remember lunging at the caribou, ready to kill it and I guess I blacked out. When I came to my senses I noticed that both dear were lying dead on the ground with their throats ripped open. I tasted blood in my mouth so I knew it was me that did it, but I was only going for one. Why did I get two? Why did I black out? I kept asking myself these questions and then I remembered what Scar told me yesterday.

"… _You become more aggressive in this state."_

That explained why I killed both caribou when I only meant to kill one, but it does not explain why I blacked out. I decided to just drop it and picked up one of the caribou on my back to bring it to my den. When I got there I saw Kate still sleeping. Quietly, I put the caribou down in the den and thought of how beautiful Kate looked. I guess that was enough to bring me out of that state because I felt my muscles relax and I felt less aware of my surroundings than I was. Kate started to stir awake and I was right in front of her to greet her with a smile.

"Morning Kate."

"Morning Hummy." She said with a smile.

"Hummy? Where'd that come from?" She pondered for a second.

"I like Hummy better than Humph." To be honest I kinda did too. Then I felt envious of the fact that Kate can come up with multiple nicknames quickly and I can't even come up with one. She then noticed the caribou. "Wow Hummy! You got that all by yourself?" I blushed a little and rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah I did. Figured I'd try and make up for last night." I left out the part where I killed two caribou just to get this one.

"Well, you've succeeded in doing that." She gave me a peck on the cheek and brushed her tail under my chin. I don't know why but I really like when she does that. Something about it just felt really good. "Shall we eat?"

"You get first bite love." I said with a cheesy smile. Kate giggled and proceeded to eat the caribou. I followed suit and ate with her. To my surprise, I ended up eating most of the caribou myself.

"Wow! Hungry Hummy?" Kate only ate a few bites of meat. I ended up eating the majority of the meat.

"Yeah I guess. Hunting takes a lot out of you." Which wasn't a total lie. I really was hungry but I wasn't sure if it was just me, or because of this 'gift' I have. Kate gasped in realization.

"Hummy I never showed you how to hunt. How did you know how?" I gulped. I wasn't sure how to tell her without blowing my secret.

"I used to watch you hunt with the hunting group and I guess I picked up a few tricks from that." She nodded, satisfied with my answer. She may have believed me this time, but I can't keep bending the truth. I'll have to tell her at some point.

"Enjoy the show." She asked seductively.

"Oh yeah. I enjoyed it alright." I shot back she giggled and gave me a light punch on my shoulder. Then it happened again. My muscles tensed and my senses became heightened. Out of reflex I just pounced on Kate and pinned her down. 

"OW! Hummy, that hurt." I snapped out of it. What was going on? I would never willingly hurt Kate. Something else is happening to me, but I'm not sure what. I calmed down and thought of Kate again to bring me out of this state. When I was calm I slowly got off of her.

"Sorry Kate. I didn't mean it." Which was the truth, I really didn't.

"It's ok Hummy. Just next time don't play so rough." She said seductively. Man she is really trying to turn me on. I started to lean in for a kiss when I heard something.

"Ahem." I jumped and turned to see Eve at the entrance of my den. "I hope you're not forcing Kate to do anything Humphrey." I shook my head rapidly. Even though I know I'm stronger than Eve in that state. I was still scared of her.

"No mom. Hummy didn't do anything forceful." She then whispered in my ear. "Although I wouldn't mind it." I blushed and Eve and Kate noticed because they were giggling.

"I don't want to know what you told him, but I wanted to tell you Kate that Winston wanted your help with the hunt today. Hutch got hurt and we need a replacement." She then noticed the caribou carcass in the middle of the den. "Unless you already went for a hunt." Kate shook her head.

"Hummy, being the sweetheart that he is, got me some caribou." Eve nodded approvingly. 

"Good, he should be the one to take care of you." She looked at me. "I would ask you to join the hunting group, but I figure now you must be tired from your solo hunt earlier." To be honest I wasn't. I was ready to hunt again if need be, but if Kate was going to be gone I could try and find Scar and ask some more questions. So I decided to lie again.

"Yeah I wouldn't mind resting for a bit." She nodded in understanding.

"Well Kate. Shall we go?" Kate got up and gave me a quick kiss.

"We'll have some _fun_ later." She whispered in my ear putting an emphasis on fun. I blushed again as she walked out the den with Eve. When I was sure that they were far enough away to not notice me, I wandered off to try and find Scar.

'I wonder where he would be. I know he watches me in secret so he can't be far.' I thought to myself. I wandered around a bit until I remembered that there was a certain feeling I get when he's around me. It's hard to explain, but if you've ever gotten a feeling that something big is going to happen you would know kinda how it feels. I walked around the outskirts of the pack. It was close enough to be able to keep an eye on everything, but far enough to not have to worry too much about our pack's patrols. I know that it might be easier to find him by using my powers, but considering the few outbursts that I've had I'd rather not use it right now. As I got to the pond I was at earlier I noticed the feeling I felt around Scar. He was nearby.

"Come out Scar. We need to talk." I heard some rustling behind me and I saw none other than the great Scar himself walk out of some bushes.

"No need to be loud Humphrey I'm right here." He said nonchalantly whilst stretching. "What's up?"

"I'll tell you what's up." I said getting a bit angry. "This 'gift' that you gave me is out of my control. First, I almost killed Eve, then, I blacked out killing two caribous instead of the one that I wanted to kill, and, oh this is the worst offence, I went berserk on my soon to be mate! Now I don't know what's happening but you better fucking hope that you know how to get it under control." I was fuming at this point and all I got from Scar was a sigh.

"Ok calm down. First off I do know a way to get it under control but you're not going to like it, or maybe you will."

"I don't care, fucking tell me." He took a deep breath and looked me in the eye.

"You have to mate with someone." My jaw dropped. He did not just say that. "I know it seems unorthodox but that's really how it works. That is if you want to keep your sanity. I don't know if you've noticed but I became one with my powers instead of controlling them. Because of that, however, I'm not myself. Meaning I'm completely different than the wolf I was before this."

"So mating will do?"

"Well not with anyone it has to be someone who loves you." I then realized something.

"You can't change back to normal can you?" he sighed.

"No I can't. I can try all I want but I can't become 'normal' again. I don't mind though. Like I said I became one with it." I nodded. "If you mate with someone who loves you your powers will be kept under control. You have a month though; after that, you will start to lose control of your powers again."

"Ok I understand. Thank you Scar."

"Don't thank me yet, you still owe me Humphrey." I nodded and I started to walk back to my den wondering if I can get Kate to mate with me.

[Scar's POV]

'What Humphrey doesn't know is that when you mate you give something to your mate and it's not just pups either. It's something more, something that I can use to manipulate Humphrey into doing what I want. This is all going according to plan. Soon I will become the most powerful wolf in the world.'

 **Whoa! What's going on here? Take this as a hint for things to come. Although when it comes around I want you to know that it will be my first lemon so don't expect much. Anyways thank you guys for reading and I'll see you next chapter. This is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	8. The Marriage

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long to update. Before we begin, the contest is over, thanks to everyone who gave me a nickname but my cousin actually recommended one for me. Still, a quick shout out to KateLover98, LoneDireWolf16, and The Damned Omega for suggesting nicknames to me. And to everyone who follows this story in any way I thank you for showing support. It's a big motivator for writing. Anyway I've taken enough of your time, let's get to the good stuff.**

[Kate's POV, after the hunt]

Today, we got a lot of caribou for the pack, four to be exact. The caribou is very plentiful around Jasper Park, for the few that we kill another 10 are born. Speaking of children, I've had this… itch for the past few days. I know what it means considering that it happens every year. I want relief for it but at the same time I want to wait until Humphrey and I are officially mates before we do… _it_. As much as I love Humphrey if I got pregnant by him before we were mates then the marriage would feel forced. I don't want him to feel obligated to marry me; I want him to marry me because he wants to from the bottom of his heart. I didn't even stay to eat with the rest of the pack considering that I ate with Humphrey earlier. I decided to see my parents and see if they can make arrangements for me and Humphrey to get married. As I started to walk there though I ran into a wolf with white fur, and her husband walking together. It was my sister Lilly and Garth.

"Hey guys." I said with a smile. Lilly's eyes went wide.

"Hey sis!" she ran over to give me a hug. "Long time no see."

"Hey Kate. It's been a while." He's right, it has. Ever since I found Humphrey collapsed in the woods I haven't seen my sister or her husband, even though I should have. They are family after all.

"Yeah I know it's been a while since I've seen you guys, but I was only taking care of Humphrey. I'm really sorry guys I didn't mean to make you feel shut out." They both just smiled at me.

"It's no problem sis. You were taking care of the one you love. I would've done the same thing for Garth. So don't feel bad ok?" Garth nodded at me and I smiled at both of them.

"OK guys, thank you for understanding." We all stood around in silence for a bit until Lilly broke it.

"So where were you headed?"

"I was headed to our parent's den to see if they could arrange a ceremony for me and Humphrey to get married."

"Why right now sis? Did something happen?" I was really hoping that she wouldn't ask that. The last thing I want to do is tell her the true reason, especially in front of Garth, but I don't want to lie to her either.

"Nothing bad happened but it is a little… private." I could feel my cheeks get warm when I said that. Lilly's face turned serious and she nodded.

"Garth could you give us a moment?" Garth nodded and walked off. Lilly then gave me a serious look. "You're getting this… itch too?" I nodded.

"It's not like we haven't gotten it before."

"That's true, but it also hasn't been this intense before. We used to be able to just wait it out but now it's so intense that I need relief for it."

"Have you considered…" she cut me off

"Yeah I have but when I asked mom about it she said that it won't be very satisfying." I pondered what to do. I really want the relief but not at the cost of Humphrey's love.

"That's why I want to get married as soon as possible. If Humphrey marries me from the heart instead of feeling obligated to then I won't feel so guilty about it. You and Garth got married while I was taking care of Humphrey so you two don't have anything to worry about, but if me and Humphrey mate without being married then I feel like he would marry me out of an obligation and not because he loves me." Lilly nodded in understanding.

"I understand sis. I'm sure Humphrey will love you no matter what happens, but it has been a while since you got moms blessing so what are you waiting for?" That got a chuckle out of me.

"You're right sis. Let's go see our parents" she smiled and nodded.

"Garth we're about to leave for my parent's den, do you want to come with us?"

"Maybe later, a wolf said that they saw a red glow in the woods nearby. I'm going to investigate."

"OK be careful babe." They gave each other a quick peck on the cheek before Garth left.

Lilly and I walked to our parents den, but when we arrived there was a… odd smell in the air.

"You smell that sis?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah and I know what it means." As we entered the den we saw my mom and dad sleeping together, but they were still tied from what they did earlier.

"Ahem." I said rather loudly. They both jumped awake and dad got off of mom.

"How long were you two here?" dad asked

"Long enough. I see mom has relief from the itch." She laughed and stood up.

"Yes I did but just call it heat ok? That's what it's actually called." Lilly and I looked at each other then back at mom and nodded. "So, what brings you two here?"

"I wanted to know how soon you can get a marriage ceremony together." She looked at me a little down.

"Technically we can have one arranged right now but I don't think that I can get the whole pack on it in such short notice. I'm sorry but it's not uniting the packs big. And since Garth and Lilly are an Alpha and Omega pair, it's not big that you and Humphrey will be the second." She's right about that. Most wolves don't really go to weddings unless it's with the pack leaders or something big likes uniting the packs; At this point though I really didn't care.

"I don't need the whole pack to be there mom. I just want to be married to Humphrey." Mom nodded.

"We can have that arranged, and, so you won't be alone, your father and I will be there."

"Same with me and Garth, we want to be with you when you get married." Lilly said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you guys."

"I'll go get Humphrey." Dad said.

"And Lilly and I will get you ready for the wedding." Mom said. I nodded and dad left the den to get my soon-to-be husband.

[Humphrey's POV]

I arrived at my den to see that Kate still hasn't come home. I was getting the feeling that something might have happened to her during the hunt, but I decided to try and stay positive. I then thought about going to surprise her parents at the den, until Winston showed up.

"Hey Humphrey."

"Hey Winston. Do you know where Kate is?"

"She's getting ready for the wedding." I paused and took a second to comprehend what Winston just said.

"Wedding? Our wedding?" Winston nodded. "And you came to bring me to the wedding." He nodded again.

"Kate said that she wanted to marry you as soon as possible, so we arranged to have it today. Unfortunately, the whole pack won't be there save me and the rest of the family." To be honest, I didn't mind. I really didn't want to have a wedding with the whole pack watching.

"To be honest I don't mind. The whole pack watching would just get me nervous."

"I guess it works out then. Shall we go?" I nodded and with that we started walking to the 'mating rock' where everyone in the pack gets married at. "I didn't know you lived so far from the pack."

"Yeah I like my peace and quiet."

"And you don't have any problems with living out there. It might be in pack territory but we hardly ever patrol there, even though we should start."

"Why the heightened security?"

"We've had reports of a red eyed wolf around pack territory for a while now. We didn't think much of it until we found you injured in the forest. Now I want to make sure that nothing bad happens and have a tighter patrol."

"So I was the only one that this red eyed wolf got to?"

"Yeah. No one else has had any problems with him. Nonetheless I don't like having a wolf like that hanging around my pack." I could tell he was getting angry.

"Any idea who it might be?"

"Not a clue. Never heard of a red eyed wolf before." Winston never saw me with my red eyes. Only Kate and Eve did.

We arrived at the mating rock with some time to spare. Winston told me to wait on the rock for Kate, so I did.

"Nervous?" Winston asked me.

"Yeah, a little."

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." He said smiling. Eve, Lilly, and Garth showed up next to Winston. And coming down the alley was Kate looking as beautiful as ever. With her fur brushed back and a flower in her mane. She stopped when she was right in front of me.

"Like what you see?" she asked.

"Definitely." I said. "You ready?"

"Ready." With that said Kate and I began the ceremony. We took turns taking each other's scent, followed by Kate giving me a nibble on the ears and me returning the favor. Then for the finale we came in close and gave each other a long kiss on the lips, our tongues dancing around our mouths. I could hear the others giving applause to our marriage. Then we pulled away and stared in each other's eyes. "I love you Hummy."

"I love you too Katiekins."


	9. Celebration

[Kate's POV]

It was absolute bliss. Humphrey and I were sharing our marriage kiss. You would think we were practicing this for a while; we were in perfect sync with each other. We could go at this for hours if it wasn't for the fact that we had to breathe. We broke apart our kiss after what felt like hours and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you Hummy." I said from the bottom of my heart.

"I love you to Katiekins." I was shocked that Humphrey gave me a good nickname with all that talk about him not being capable of making them.

"Wow Hummy, I thought you weren't good at making nicknames."

"Does that mean you like it?" he asked with his signature goofy smile.

"I love it." I gave him the best smile that I could and he just chuckled a bit. I was so in the moment that I forgot that my family was there.

"Congrats sis."

"That's my daughter." Mom said.

"Welcome to the family Humphrey." Dad said.

"Thank you guys. It really means a lot that you're all supporting this." Humphrey said. In response, my family walked up to him and gave him a hug, one by one. When they were done Humphrey started to tear up.

"What's wrong Hummy?" I asked him.

"It's just that you guys are pretty much the only family that I've had. I know that I wasn't born in this pack. You guys took me in after my pack was killed and I ran away. I owe you all so much and I don't think that I could ever repay you." I rubbed my paw along his back to try and comfort him and my dad walked up to him.

"Humphrey you don't owe me or my family anything. We took you in because we care for wolves like that. It's true that your pack met a tragic end, but you survived and I think we are all grateful for that.

"I just don't want you guys to meet the same fate as my pack. I love you guys too much to lose you, any of you. You guys mean the world to me." That brought a tear to my eye, and I'm sure that hit home for the rest of my family.

"We promise Humphrey, nothing bad will happen to us." Dad said reassuringly.

"I hope not. I love you guys."

"We love you too Humphrey." Dad said. We all got together for a group hug. Humphrey still had tears running down his face but he had a smile of relief. As if he was holding that in for a long time. Come to think of it, he never really liked to talk about his past. Now I know why.

"Sorry to cut the reunion short, but I would like to spend some time alone with my husband." I said to the family. They all understood and ended the hug.

"I think we're going to turn in for the night." Dad said. As if on cue mom and Lilly yawned.

"Yeah, it has been an eventful day." I said. To be honest the real reason I wanted to be with Humphrey alone was to finally satisfy this itch. Now that we're mates, I don't feel conflicted about it anymore.

"Bye guys. Have a good night." Mom said. Dad and Mom went to the den and before Lilly left she whispered in my ear.

"Show him a good time." I blushed at what she said. It's like she saw right through me.

"You do the same to garth." I shot back. She blushed immediately signifying that I got her good.

"Don't worry about that. Whatever happens I know we're having a good night." We both laughed a little at that.

"Goodnight sis."

"Goodnight." Lilly and Garth headed to Tony's den. I wondered how they were going to do it with Tony in the den with them.

"Shall we go Katiekins?"

"Sure Hummy." With that we started to head towards the den where I plan to have some fun.

[Humphrey's POV]

While walking back with Kate I couldn't help but feel so happy for finally getting married. Now though, I'm not sure how to tell her how I want to celebrate. It's not that I don't know what I'd like to do, I'm just not sure how Kate would take it. How would you feel if a guy you just married said that he wanted to have sex with you? (I legit do want to know how some of you would react). I feel like this would make things awkward between us for a while. Then again, I feel like she's been dropping hints that she wants to mate as much as I do. I'll just bring her to the den and see where it goes from there.

"Hummy, how should we celebrate?" That question was the one that I was hoping she wouldn't ask. Oh well, it's now or never.

"Well I was thinking that we could, you know, have an... intimate moment together." Yep, I blew it. That was the most awkward thing that I have ever said.

"Oh, you want to take me up on my offer?" That response confused me for a bit until I remembered what she whispered into my ear before she left for the hunt.

' _we'll have some fun later_ ' I'm guessing _that's_ what she meant.

"Yes I am." I shot her a wink and tried to say it in a seductive tone, but I guess I failed because I got a chuckle out of her instead.

"Leave the sexy talk to me, ok?"

"OK." We arrived at the den shortly after the conversation ended. As soon as we walked in Kate immediately pounces on me, giving me kisses all over my face.

"Wow Katiekins. Eager are we?" Her response were more kisses, and this time she started to work her way down my body. She gave my kisses on my chest, belly, and then she got to my wolfhood.

"Come out to play." Kate said in her cute voice. She got what she wanted because I could feel the blood pumping into my wolfhood, making it stiff and hard. It started to poke out of it's sheath which made Kate excited. She licked my 'wolf' which, in turn, made it poke out more and more, until it stopped. Kate stared at it, examining it. "So this is what it looks like."

"Yeah this is it. wanna taste?" I didn't even have to ask that because Kate took it on herself to lick it multiple times, earning a few groans from me.

"That… feels… so… good… Katie… kins." I said in between groans. Kate then opened her mouth and put my 'wolf' in her mouth… completely. I felt something build in my lower region, I was close. And if that wasn't enough, Kate started to bob her head up and down. That really pushed me over the edge. I couldn't even warn her I just grunted and instantly Kate's mouth was filled with white sticky fluid. I just kept pumping until I felt dry. When I finished, Kate took her mouth of my 'wolf' and opened her mouth to show me all the white, sticky substance that she caught. Then she closed her mouth and swallowed all of it.

"Yummy yummy I got Hummy's cum in my tummy." She said like a little pup. I didn't care what she said, because that felt AMAZING. "Feel good?" I couldn't respond because I was still catching my breath so I just nodded my head. "Good, because it's time for round two. She positioned herself over my 'wolf' and began to drop onto it.

"Wait, are you sure?" She looked at me with hunger in her eyes.

"Yes, I've never been more sure in my life." She sounded determined, like she was going to get her way no matter what. She's being the dominant one and, to be honest, I kind of like it. She started to lower herself until my 'wolf' made contact with her sweet spot. She moaned a bit when that happened. She continued lower as I got deeper and deeper until I hit a barrier, her bubble. For the first time tonight, she seemed hesitant.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." She shook her head.

"I want to." With that she pushed through her barrier causing her face to scrunch up in pain. I could tell that she wanted to scream but she held it in. It took a few seconds but Kate's face eventually changed from pain to pleasure, and she wanted more. She pushed further until she hit my hip. Keeping the momentum, she bounced her hips up and down, her smooth, wet walls were making me feel ready to burst again.

"I'm close Katiekins."

"Me too Hummy. Fill me up with your seed, I'm ready." On the verge of releasing she gave it one last push. Her moaning becoming louder with each bounce. Then she let out a shriek so loud that it made me feel relieved that we were away from the main pack with no one in hearing range her walls tightened and I felt liquids flow onto me 'wolf'. She was at her climax, and that pushed me over as well. Both of our liquids mixing with each other inside Kate's body. This took a lot out of her because her legs buckled and she collapsed on top of me. I was on the verge of passing out as well, but before I did I had to tell her.

"I love you Katiekins."

"I love you too Hummy." After that, we both passed out, still tied together. Best celebration ever.

 **How was it? It's my first one so I hope it's not too bad. Just want to wish everyone happy holidays, and I felt bad for not uploading in a while so I decided to do a two for one upload. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	10. Complications

**I'm glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter. Hope the lemon wasn't bad for my first time. Anyways, I got another chapter for you. I apologize for not updating much over break, I was a lot busier than I thought I would be. I'm going to try and update at least once every two weeks, maybe even more if I have the time. Anyways, I'm done talking, let's see what the story has in store for us next.**

[Kate's POV the next morning]

I woke up feeling exhausted. My legs were extremely sore, and I felt a bit cold. That all changed when I saw Humphrey. I was lying on top of him, using him as a pillow. My womanhood still penetrated by his 'wolf'. I feel relieved that the itch I've had for a while is finally gone, and I'm glad that my first time was with Humphrey. There is no other wolf in the world I would've rather shared this moment with. I wanted to try and get up, but I couldn't do it without Humphrey's help. So, unfortunately, I had to wake him up.

"Hummy, time to wake up." I tried to wake him by giving him a kiss which earned a slight moan from him.

"Morning Katiekins. How are you?" he said in his groggy voice.

"Morning Hummy, I would feel better if..." I bucked my hips a bit, giving him the hint of what I wanted. His cheeks went red fast.

"Oh, I'm sorry Katiekins. I didn't mean to hurt you." He quickly pulled out which hurt a little bit but not too much.

"it's ok Hummy, you didn't hurt me at all. I just needed to move around a bit, which I couldn't do with you still inside me." I stood up and almost collapsed back down. My legs were extremely wobbly. I didn't think that mating would take so much out of me. Then again, I was the one taking charge. Humphrey stood up as well, but he was more steady than I was. I just felt so weak compared to him.

"You ok Katiekins? You seem uneasy." In truth, I was. I just chalked it up to being fatigued from last night.

"Yeah I'm ok I just need to walk it off. Let's head to the pond, maybe after a quick wash I'll be ok." Humphrey nodded but he still had a look of concern on his face. That's why I married him. I could tell he cares so much for my wellbeing.

"Ok, but if you feel sick or anything, please tell me; ok?" For some reason, when he said that I felt submissive. Like I wanted to obey anything he said.

"Ok Hummy." With our plan set in in motion, we went off to the pond to try and get cleaned.

[Humphrey's POV]

Kate's been worrying me this morning. I can't help but think that something is terribly wrong with her. She keeps saying that she's just exhausted from last night but I think it's something more than that. For now, I'm just going to keep a close eye on her and she if she improves throughout the day. I can't deny it though; last night was incredible. The way Kate was handling things, you would think she did that for a living. She seemed driven though, like there was an ulterior motive to mating last night. I don't care though, it was amazing and I wouldn't change a second of it.

"Ow, Hummy." I was so deep in though that I bumped into Kate causing me and her to fall to the ground with me on top. I felt the blood start to rush to my cheeks at the thought of our current position. "Didn't get enough last night?" She started to tease me by moving her hips around, but when she did I noticed that she winced slightly. It was obvious that she was still in pain from last night.

"Katiekins stop moving around so much. I know you love me but I can't stand to see you hurt. Especially for my sake." She looked at me a little teary eyed.

"I'm sorry Hummy. I'm your mate, and I'm sure that you wanted to mate with me. That's why you married me right?" While it's true that I think Kate is gorgeous and mating with her was a slight motive of mine, it wasn't my main reason for marrying her.

"No of course not! I married you because I truly love and care for you Katiekins. What gave you the idea that I only wanted to marry you for mating purposes?"

"Well, the way you always stared at my rear-end, the fact that you seemed to enjoyed sleeping next to me when we were in that cave in Idaho, and that you always seemed to enjoy that little tail-flick I did under your chin." She got me there. I did enjoy all of those things, but that didn't lead to any thoughts about using her as a mating tool. I just stared into her eyes and put all my heart in what I was going to say to her.

"Katiekins, while it's true that I did enjoy all of those things, I didn't want to marry you because I wanted to mate with you. I wanted to marry you because I wanted to be with someone for the rest of my life. My family was killed by a war that broke out between our neighboring pack got out of hand. Most of the wolves died, my mom, my dad… Clarity." I choked up a bit when I said my sister's name. "All of them were killed in that war. All I remember is the screams, the blood, the destruction." Kate was becoming more teary eyed than she just was. "The worst part is, we didn't even know the true reason for why the war started, it just kind of… sparked." She was really crying now. Streams were coming out of her eyes like waterfalls. To be honest I was getting a bit weak kneed from talking about this. So, to avoid collapsing on Kate, I got off of her and she stood up beside me. "Point is; I've wanted to be with someone that I needed. Not a day goes by when I don't think about my family. In truth, I missed having one. When I met you, you were fun, smart, not to mention beautiful, and the more we hung out together, the more I started to grow on you. The more I started to feel like you were family that I never knew. And now that we're married I feel like I can't live without you." Now I was starting to have waterfalls come out of my eyes. Kate brought me into her embrace as I just let loose and cried on her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry Hummy, I'm not going to leave you anytime soon. I never even knew about your family. You never liked to talk about your past. I remember when my dad first took you into our pack and you were so shy around us. It took a week for you to even leave the den." I chuckled a bit at that. "Whenever I asked dad where you came from he just told me that you ran away from your pack and not to ask you about it. I respected his wishes but when this pack came close to war a couple times, you were the most scared out of all of us, and now I know why." She started to caress my fur. "If only I had known what you had gone through as a kid, maybe I wouldn't have been so mean to you at times. Can you forgive me?" She was still crying when she finished. I tried to regain my composure so I could speak.

"Of course Katiekins. It's not your fault what happened to my old pack. No matter how you teased me when we were younger, I still loved you and always will." We stayed at that position for a little longer before Kate got the tears out of her system. She wiped her eyes and broke our embrace.

"Thanks for that Hummy, sorry about making you go into details about your past. I realize now why you didn't want to talk about it much." She said that with the utmost care and kindness. She really is a softy under that tough Alpha exterior.

"No problem Katiekins. I should have told you about my past when we were thinking about getting married. I didn't want to have that secret kept to me for the whole time. I'm glad I told you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blushed a bit. She's so cute when she does that.

"Well, we should probably continue to the lake."

"Actually…" I pointed behind her to reveal the crystal clear lake behind her.

"Oh, we've been here the whole time." I laughed a little at her lack of awareness.

"Yup, we have." I proceeded to do an Omega thing and jump into the lake, making a huge splash that got on Kate a bit. I rose to the top of the lake to see Kate just standing there staring at me. "You coming in?" She nodded and slowly walked into the lake. Then she relaxed and got comfortable.

"This feels nice Hummy." She started to use her paws to wash herself and I wanted to turn away so that I wouldn't disrespect her, but I just couldn't stop looking. She is my wife after all. I finally got the guts to turn away though, much to Kate's disliking. "You can look Hummy, I am your wife after all." I turned to look at her again and she was still washing herself but she made a show of it this time.

"You know you don't have to do that to make yourself look nicer. You already look gorgeous in my eyes." She splashed some water on me in response.

"You're frustrating sometimes; you know that?"

"I've been told that at times yes." We chuckled a bit and we continued to wash ourselves separately until Kate called me over.

"Hummy could you wash my back?" she said in the sweetest voice she could make. I jumped at the opportunity.

"Yes. Of course I will!" I rushed next to her, eager to wash her.

"Just be gentle, I'm still very sore." I slowed my roll when she said that. I didn't want to hurt her after all I just said to her.

"Alright, I'll try." I took my paws and began to rub her back, gently of course, and she arched her back backwards as soon as I put any pressure on it. "You ok Katiekins?" She was gritting her teeth and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. Her back wasn't sore; it was in pain.

"No I'm not. It hurts too much Hummy." She could barely speak through her gritted teeth. I decided to help guide her out of the water. When she got out though her breathing started to quicken.

"Katiekins stay with me. Just breath slowly, ok?" She tried to slow down, but the more she tried the quicker she breathed. She started to shake as well. It started off like shivering but it quickly progressed to convulsions. I tried my best to stabilize her. "Katiekins! Stay with me please, I don't want to lose someone else close to me." She convulsed for a few more seconds before she started to go limp in my arms. "Katiekins, can you hear me?" No response. I put my ear to her mouth and, thankfully, I could hear her breathing. I needed to bring her to Eve so that she can try and heal her, but, the only way to do that is to use my powers. I could never carry Kate with my own strength. So that's what I did. I used my power to pick up Kate on my back to bring her to Eve. As soon as she was on, I took off running to Eve's den. I didn't know if time was a factor here, but if it was I was running to beat it. In no time at all I made it to Eve's den. I noticed that I was more in control of my powers now that Kate and I mated. "Eve come quick!" Eve comes running out of her den as if her life depended on it.

"Humphrey what happened?" She pointed at Kate who was on my back.

"Kate just collapsed while we were washing ourselves in the lake nearby." Her eyes grew wide.

"Humphrey was she convulsing before she collapsed?" I nodded and she sighed. "The only other time that someone convulsed before collapsing was when you were sick." This caused me to go wide eyed. 'Scar! You owe me an explanation' I thought to myself. And I wasn't even waiting to find out either. I set out to try and find him. "Where are you going?" I didn't want to leave Kate alone but I had to try and confirm my suspicions.

"I'm going to finish my wash. I never got a chance to finish it. I'll be back as soon as I can." I continued to try and find scar by trying to sense where he is. I had to go around the outskirts of the pack borders in order to find him, but I eventually did. He was taking a nap in a bush.

"Wake up scar!" I didn't even try to be subtle. You could tell I was pissed by the sound of my voice. Scar wasn't even caught off guard. He just woke up like a normal wolf does.

"What's up now Humphrey?" If he was trying to piss me off, it was working. He's being so nonchalant like he expects me to have issues with him.

"It's Kate, she's really sick and I'm pretty sure that you had something to do with this." He just stepped out of the bushes and smiles. This motherfucker smiled at me, after I just told him that my wife was sick.

"Oh, so it finally happened huh?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You mated with Kate; correct?" I nodded. "Well that virus I gave you never really left. It stayed in your body and you can pass it on to others."

"I thought the only way to pass it on is to bite someone." He shook his head.

"That's just one way the second way is mating." My eyes went wide.

"You knew this. You knew this and you still made me mate with my wife for my own benefit." He started laughing at me. You have no idea how much I wanted to kill him on the spot.

"You don't get the whole story. You infected your wife with the virus, but you also infected a third person." I got confused by what he said. I don't recall biting or mating with someone other than Kate. "Humphrey, Kate was in heat when you mated with her. She's pregnant." I couldn't believe what he was telling me. Not only did I infect my wife but I infected my child who isn't even born yet. "Although, you do love them both right?"

"Yes with all my heart."

"Then they should both survive, and on the bright side they will both be extremely strong." I really hate to admit this, but he does have a point. I still want to kill him though. "Shouldn't you be with your wife now." He's right, I should go to be with my wife. I can't just leave her in her parent's den like that after all the things I said to her. When I told her how much she meant to me. I got what I came for, so there was no reason to stay.

"Don't go far scar. I'm not finished with you"

"On the contrary Humphrey. I still need you so I won't be going anywhere." I turned away from him and started to walk back to the den. 'I'm coming Kate, just hold on.'

[Scar's POV]

What Humphrey doesn't know about the virus is that I was the first wolf to contract it. Being the first to have it, I have certain perks. The one I'm counting on is the mind control of the people who are infected by this virus. So far there are 3. As soon as the third comes of age, I will put part two of my plan into effect. In the meantime, I'll try to spread the virus just a little bit more just to secure my plan's success. Humphrey has been helping my plan move along without me even having to use mind control. None of this will be possible without him. The question is, will he continue to play along?

 **And that's it for this chapter. a quick question, do you prefer these 1K-3K chapters or do you think I should push for 5k and higher. Just keep in mind that the latter might take longer to complete. Anyways, until next time, this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	11. Exposed

**Hey guys! Wow the support I get from you is truly amazing! Thank you for every view, follow, favorite, and review, it truly means a lot to me. Now as for my story, it still has some ways to go before the end. How long? I can't give anything definite; just know that the ending is still several chapters away. I also have another story in the works (not for A &O although I do want to start another one when this is done) that I am co-writing with my girlfriend. That will be up at the same time as I post this in case you wanted to see it. Anyways, I talk too much. Let's see what happens next in the story.**

[Humphrey's POV]

It's been a couple days since Kate collapsed at the lake. She's doing better now, but she hasn't woken up since then. It pains me that all I can do is sit here and care for her while she deals with this virus on her own. The fact that I gave it to her does not help me either. As soon as she realizes what's happened to her, she'll look at me to blame. All the more reason I don't want to tell her, yet at the same time I feel obligated to.

It was still early in the day. The hunting group went out to get some food for the pack. Because we're down one Alpha, Eve and Winston thought that I should be promoted to Alpha rank to help them out. It was a nice offer but I just couldn't do it. I can't handle Alpha duties with Kate in the state she's in now. All I would do is think about her, and form past experience that would be enough to bring me out of my superwolf state. That's not really an official name for it but I felt better calling it that than just a state. Plus, who would lead the Omega's? No offense to my Omega friends but most of them are pretty aloof, and I mean more than usual. They always look to me for guidance anyway which leads me to believe that they can't think for themselves, let alone others. All I wanted to do right now was be with Kate. Speaking of Kate, her sister walked in the den while I was thinking about this situation I was put in.

"Hey Humphrey."

"Hi Lilly. What's up?"

"What, I can't stop by to see my sister and brother?"

"That's not what I meant. You normally don't come by your parent's den to visit." She paced around a little it and looked around, as if to see if anyone was watching.

"This has to stay between us."

"You have my word."

"That's not very comforting. You don't have the best record of keeping secrets." If only she knew how many I had to keep.

"I swear I won't tell a single wolf." She looked at me, studying my face to see if I was lying.

"Alright." She closed her eyes and let out a heavy sigh. At first I was confused at what she was doing, but when she finished I knew exactly what happened. When she opened her eyes they changed color from their ocean blue to its evil brother blood red.

"Not you too." I said rather loudly. Lilly seemed a bit confused by what I said.

"What do you mean?" I knew I said too much. Lilly wouldn't let this go until I said something to satisfy her. Trust me when I say that takes a lot. I couldn't make up anything on the spot to satisfy her so I had to tell her the truth.

"Tell me something Lilly; did you get bitten by someone?" She looked at me with a confused look.

"You mean like you? No."

"Did you mate with someone? I know that's a creepy question but it's important." She blushed a little but it's really obvious with her white fur.

"Garth and I mated after your marriage with Kate." I gave her a funny look.

"I thought the new married couple are supposed to have a celebration."

"Well I was in heat and my Husband was just taking care of my needs."

"Did garth run into someone shady before or after the wedding?" She ponders for a sec.

"Well he did run into a man who claimed to see that red eyed wolf hanging around here and he went with him to check it out, but he didn't have a visible bite mark when he came back." I pondered at how Garth might have gotten the virus. It's possible there is another way to catch it other than getting bit and mating. Scar is building a reputation of leaving things out. However, if that were true and Garth got the virus then why hasn't he been sick, or Lilly for that matter? So far I think Lilly is satisfied with what I'm telling her.

"Did you feel weak or sick after you mated?"

"No I just felt relieved that I mated to get rid of the heat." Now I was really confused. When I first got bit, I was sick for a few days. Same with Kate. Yet, when Garth and Lilly gets it they are fine. Something was off about this.

"Ok just wondering. Wolfs don't go through changes in eye color naturally."

"Yeah I know, but really I feel fine, better than fine even. I feel like I'm stronger than before."

"Hopefully Kate will feel better when she gets up."

"Hopefully. On that note I should probably head to the feeding grounds to eat for the two of us." I looked at her confused

"Two of us?"

"Yeah, I'm pregnant."

"How do you know."

"I've been throwing up a lot lately. That doesn't happen on its own so I'm guessing I am pregnant. Only time will tell if that guess is correct."

"It probably is. You were in heat when you mated so it is likely."

"Thanks for the assurance." She turned to walk out. "By the way, mom told me about when you fought her how you had red eyes." Crap, she figured it out. "I know you have this too."

"Does Eve or Winston know?"

"I don't think so. If they do they're acting pretty oblivious about it. Anyway, see you later."

"Bye Lilly." She walked out of the den with her tail swinging back and forth. I don't think she did it on purpose, but it was pretty sexy. Kate is the sexier one in my opinion though. Speaking of Kate, she was starting to stir awake.

"Huh? What?" She was clearly out of it.

"Easy Kate, don't strain yourself. You've been out for a while." She looked around a bit to get her bearings.

"How long was I out."

"A couple days. I was getting worried that you would beat my record of three." She giggled a bit.

"I hope it's not that bad." She tried to get up.

"Hey, don't move if your still in pain." Her legs were a bit wobbly at first but she managed to stand on her own.

"A little bit weak kneed but other than that I feel fine." Why do I get it worse than them?

"Lucky you. When I woke up I was in huge pain."

"Yeah, but I made it better right?"

"Oh yeah you definitely made it better." I gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She means so much to me that the fact that I might've gotten her involved in something bad makes me feel extremely guilty. What makes it worse is that it might even affect the whole pack. Reflecting on what went on from the beginning I feel like all this was because I was selfish about getting what I wanted. I wanted someone to love me, I felt so alone all this time and the one time I find someone who I love and care for I'm told it cannot be because of my rank. I got desperate and accepted a deal from a wolf I don't even know. Now, because of that, this whole pack could be in danger.

"Humphrey are you ok?" I couldn't respond. All of these emotions just rushed to me at this moment of realization. It was like I was in a state of shock. I couldn't move, my breathing was shallow, and I couldn't even make a facial expression. Kate brought me into a hug.

"I don't know what's bothering you so much but I hope you'll find relief for it." The way she said that made me realize that she really doesn't know what happened, to me, her, and even her sister. It was because I lied about it and never told her the truth. It's not a good feeling when you come to realize that you've been deceiving your mate.

"Kate I need to tell you something." She hugged me tighter.

"What is it?"

"I didn't get strong on my own." She pulled away cautiously, unsure of what she was hearing.

"Yeah I helped you."

"You helped bring something else to the surface. I have been strong before you trained me."

"I don't under…"

"I have a virus." Her eyes went wide in shock as I cut her off to say that.

"What?"

"The day that I got bit was when I got it." She shook her head trying to deny what she just heard.

"So, your red eyes are a part of the virus?" I hung my head.

"Yes it is."

"So, do you know the red eyed wolf that's been seen around here?"

"Yes." I couldn't look her in the eye as she was asking these questions. I didn't know how she was going to react to the truth.

"Anything else you want to tell me." I had to tell her.

"When we mated, I gave you the virus." She audibly gasped. I knew that news must have been shocking.

"I have it?"

"Yeah, and trust me Kate I did not mean to give you it."

"Then how do you know I got it?"

"When Eve said that the way you collapsed was the same way I collapsed."

"Then how did you know you still had the virus?" Man she's good. I can't keep anything from her.

"I might know the red eyed wolf that's around here."

"MIGHT?" Her eyes started to change color."

"Okokok I do know him." I said trying to calm her down. It was working considering her eyes didn't change to red.

"Continue…"

"His name is Scar, or at least that's what he wants me to call him. He told me that I owe him for giving me these powers."

"Owe him what?"

"He didn't say, he just told me that if I don't comply he'll hurt the ones I love. I already lost people I love before, I wasn't going to lose more now, especially if it's because of me." I looked up to see her start walking out of the den. "Katiekins?" She stopped.

"Don't call me that right now Humphrey! I need some time alone." She didn't even look at me when she said that and continued to walk out of the den when she was finished. Her leaving just caused something in me to break. Almost like I could physically feel my heart break. I just laid on my belly and put my face in my arms as I started to just let the tears flow from my eyes.

"Don't leave me Kate. I can't stand being alone again."

 **I'm not one for sad cliffhangers but there it is. hope you guys enjoyed and until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	12. Trap

**Hey guys, this story passed 2,500 views… holy crap that's a lot of views. If you told me that my story would have over 2,500 views I would have laughed and said no way, and yet I check the stats and there it is. I wish I could update the story more often than once every two weeks but unfortunately I'm really busy with school, athletics, and social life. Before we begin I just want to thank everyone for your support for this story. Every view, follow, favorite, and review is appreciated and I am very grateful that this story is getting attention. Anyway, I've kept you too long, let's continue the story.**

[Kate's POV]

'I can't believe my mate lied to me about how he got his strength.' I thought to myself as I went away from my parent's den into the forest. I just needed to be alone to think after what my mate told me about a virus. This virus made him strong and apparently it can get passed on. When we mated he gave it to me. Not that I don't mind being stronger than normal but I sure wish I knew about it before we mated that night, no, before we got married. When I think back on what I said, I can't help but feel guilty. Sure, he only got this strong because he wanted to but what happened afterwards wasn't his choice. Whoever gave this virus to him is using it to make Humphrey do something, but what? I tried to think more into what might be going on behind the scenes but as soon as I tried I heard a rustle nearby. I immediately jumped into a defensive stance.

"Who's there?" The rustling continued and I could sense a wolf getting closer. My muscles tensed up a bit in preparation for whoever is coming. I could make out the direction that the rustling was coming from and turned to face it. I was able to make out snow white fur. "Lilly?" The wolf stepped out further which confirmed my suspicion of who it was. Upon further inspection, however, I noticed that she had red eyes, same as Humphrey. "Lilly what's wrong with your eyes?" I waited for her to respond but she didn't. I waved my paw in front of her but she didn't even blink she just, stared. "Lilly if you're trying to prank me it's not funny. Do something please." Still nothing.

"She's not herself right now." Someone said behind me. I quickly turned to see a wolf with dark brown fur standing behind me. He also red eyes like Lilly. "Hello Kate."

"And you are?"

"Oh, where are my manners? You can call me scar." He gave me a sinister smile when he said that.

"What did you do to my sister? What do you mean she's not herself?"

"You have a lot of questions for someone who just got into this." There's something about him that just makes me want to pounce on him and lock my jaws onto his throat.

"I just want to know what's really going on around here."

"It's really quite simple, I gave her a virus, same as Humphrey." Now I was really pissed.

"You bit my sister!" He got a bit defensive when I confronted him.

"Oh no, I gave it to her by first giving it to Garth before they mated. cute couple I might add, kind of a Cinderella story there." I don't get it, Garth was called away to find the red eyed wo… err Scar, but if he was bit before the wedding how come he didn't get sick like me or Humphrey. Instead of thinking about how it could be, I decided to get the information from the source.

"If you bit Garth, how come he wasn't sick after the fact like Humphrey."

"Oh that's simple, it's because I gave him a weaker version of it." What the heck! Could this guy really control the virus?

"You can control the virus?"

"Smart girl, yes I can." He gave me a sly smile which really put me over the edge. My muscles tightened and my senses were heightened. I felt like a super wolf. I just took all my hate and jumped towards Scar. In the air though, something changed. I lost control of my body and it refused to move. I just landed on my legs which locked up on impact, refusing to take a step. The only part of my body I had control over was my head. Scar just chuckled a bit at me for my failed attempt at attacking him. "You're too new to this to understand your powers. Even Humphrey, the first wolf I infected, doesn't know what he's capable of."

"What did you do to me and my sister!?" I spat at him which he just wiped off with his paw. He gave me an unamused look.

"I froze your body. It's a perk that comes with having this virus."

"Damn you, unfreeze me."

"Language Kate, I just want to have a chat, if you would just listen to what I have to say." He's joking right?

"I don't have much of a choice do I?"

"No I guess not considering you can't move." He cleared his throat. "Firstly, your sister is under my control." Again, I wanted to rush at him and kill him but my muscles refused to respond to my commands.

"That's impossible."

"I can tell that you're skeptical but there she is, standing guard and only doing what I tell her to do. No matter how many times you call her name she can't hear you." He's right, I tried to call her name and even waved my hand in front of her and she didn't respond at all.

"How did you get this?"

"The golden question that someone finally asks me. You know that Humphrey of yours doesn't always ask the right questions." Tell me about it Humphrey can be a bit scatterbrained at times, I love him for it though. Keeps me loose and open to have fun from time to time.

"He only didn't ask because he didn't want to get deeper in this than he already is."

"That might be true, he does care a lot about you guys." He just looked at Lilly, who was still on lookout and then back at me. "The virus was injected to me by humans. After a war broke out between two packs, the area that was fought in was inhabitable. Humans started to populate the area and took any surviving wolves and gave them to those who wanted them. Most just got relocated to another pack, but me, I was given to scientist who wanted to experiment on wolves. He injected me with some weird stuff that made me get some crazy powers. I overheard him talking to someone about me saying that I had something called a virus. I only found out I could infect others with it after I left the lab. The rest I figured out on my own." There was something missing.

"Why target us then? Why are you so angry with us?"

"It's not you or your pack that I'm angry with, there's a wolf here that I needed to have by my side."

"Humphrey?" He nodded. "What's so special to you about him?"

"Let's just say that he and I were to become brothers." I got confused when he said that. What does he mean by brother? Then it clicked, was he supposed to marry Humphrey's sister Clarity?"

"You don't mean that you were to marry his sister?" His confidant smile of his faded when I said that.

"I've said too much, time to finish what I came here for." He stared into my eyes and slowly I could feel my mind and my body separating from itself. I couldn't even move my head anymore. I was trying to yell out for help but nothing was being said. I lost all control of my body and what's worse is that I can still feel what's happening to it. "Shall we go Kate."

"Yes sir." That wasn't even me who said that, well it was but I sure as heck didn't mean to say it. It's like I'm a toy forced to do what it's holder says. I can't fight what I don't understand. My only hope is Humphrey and the way I left things with him, he might not even come to save me.

 **Wow what's with the sad chapters. I know they're not good, no one likes a sad chapter but I guarantee that it will pick up eventually. Anyway, until next time, this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	13. Set in Motion

**Hey guys. I got a day off of class today so I figured what better way to spend the day than to type more of the story. Hope you enjoy!**

[Humphrey's POV]

I stayed in the den until the sun started to set. To be honest, I'm surprised that Winston and Eve didn't come back yet. I regret everything I've done to my mate and my pack. I wish I could take it all back. Getting these powers have caused nothing but pain to come to me and the pack. Now it might spread and I can't do anything about it. I want to find Scar now and kill him, but that won't help with anything and I still don't know the full potential of this virus that we have. All I know is that he can stop me cold if he wants to, and according to him, I have the same potential but I don't know how to use it.

'I've moped long enough, I should head to my den and get some sleep.' I thought to myself. I didn't want to impose on Eve and Winston, especially now that their daughter doesn't want anything to do with me. I stood up and walked out of the den. My eyes were puffy from all that crying I did earlier. Someone would surly notice it if they saw me, so I tried to make myself scarce, avoiding popular spots that wolves like to hang around. I tended to hide in bushes when a wolf walked in my path and I would wait until they were out of sight to continue forward. It made me feel like I was Scar, stalking others without them knowing. Although, I wasn't really stalking I was just hiding from them. I really didn't want to see anyone at the moment… except for Kate. I want to see her and try and make it up to her. I feel like I just got these powers for Kate only for her to not accept me for them. I'm still Humphrey, just stronger.

I arrived at my den to see none other than Kate sitting in the middle of the den. She was lying down by the entrance with her eyes closed, although I couldn't tell if she was truly asleep. I was going to lie down next to her but I wasn't sure how she would feel if I did that. So I just played it safe and went to the other end of the den. I wanted to talk but it looks like it will have to wait until tomorrow, or so I thought.

"Humphrey?" She said a bit tiredly.

"Kate, how are you?" That was a stupid question. She probably still hates me from earlier.

"I'm still a bit upset at you for lying, but I thought it was stupid to let it ruin our marriage." I'm glad she thinks that, it made me feel a lot better about today. She was turning her head to look at me and I noticed her eyes were red.

"Kate, why are your eyes red?" She leaned her head to the side.

"I thought it was the effect of the virus."

"That's true but it doesn't have to always be red. When it's red the virus is in full effect and you have powers."

"I see; how do you change your eyes?"

"Just think of someone you love. If they love you back, your eyes will change back."

"Ok, good to know." She laid back down.

"Are you doing it?" She shook her head.

"Nope."

"Why not?" She then stood up and stared at me blankly.

"Because my master told me not to." I was confused by that.

"Master? Who's master?"

"I'm her master." Said a voice that I know too well. The wolf behind this walked in and stood next to Kate.

"Scar?"

"Yes Humphrey, it's me who has control of your mate." He's the type of wolf that always finds a way to piss you off yet you still hang with him.

"How?"

"The virus of course." Every time I see him I find out that you can do something more with the virus.

"You've controlled her this whole time?"

"No only since midday when she left you at her parent's den." See what I mean by stalker. I can't believe he saw that, and at the same time I'm not surprised he did.

"You saw that?" He nodded. "So you thought you'd make me feel better by taking control of Kate to tell me what I wanted to hear? That's just wrong Scar." I had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy to get Kate's forgiveness. She can hold a grudge pretty well.

"If you say so. I only had your interest in mind."

"So why did you really bring her here." I've known Scar long enough to know that there is always an ulterior motive to his actions.

"I need your help now. It's time to repay your debt to me."

"Mind telling me what you need help with." He gave me a smile.

"Taking this world over of course." My eyes widened.

"How exactly?"

"Isn't it obvious. I want to control as many wolves as I can find and use them to fight against the humans." He's nuts.

"What do humans have to do with anything?"

"They are going to bring destruction to wolves. Everyday more and more wolves are losing their land to humans, losing their lives to hunters, and for what? Nothing more than sport and for the survival of the human race. They even experiment on us for their sake. Well, no more! I'm going to end it and I need your help to do it." I get that humans are a hindrance to our survival, but to try and kill them off? That isn't going to end well for either side.

"What do I have to do with it?"

"I gave you an exact copy of the virus I have." I had no idea what he was implying.

"Are you saying that you can control how much of the virus you can give to others?" He nodded. Could I get the whole story here and now?

"I need you to help infect other wolves with it. I can teach you to control it and make it weaker than yours, and you can even choose how you do it. Mating or biting, your choice." He was losing it now.

"What makes you think I would take part in this crazy shit?" He widened his eyes.

"Do I have to demonstrate what I told you when I first gave you the virus?"

"You just might have to." Big mistake. As soon as I said that Kate brought her paw up to her neck and put her claw up against it. "Wait a sec Scar."

"You don't do it not only will Kate die, but your entire pack will be slaughtered by me. If you haven't noticed, I've given you a head start." When he said that the majority of the pack came out of the bushes with red eyes, looking at me blankly. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Lilly, Garth, Eve, Winston, my Omega friends, everyone I know is under Scar's control. I can't possibly let them all die because of me; I would never forgive myself. "Well Humphrey?" Kate's claw pierced skin and blood started to drip out.

"Alright Scar enough! I'll help you on one condition. You let my mate go from your control." He paused for a moment to consider my offer.

"Alright I accept, just do your job well or I'll take control again." I nodded and he turned and walked away with everyone except for me and Kate, who fainted in front of me. I ran next to her and picked her up on my back which is not easy to do without my power but I didn't want to use it right now. Not after what I just saw. I brought her back inside the den and I waited for her to wake up. I needed to know exactly how she got controlled and if I could do something to possibly counter it. It sounds similar to when he froze me in place when I saw him a few days ago. The only way for me to know more is if Kate gives me her story of what happened. It will help me confirm if my theory is true or not.

It took some time but Kate eventually woke up and started panicking a bit.

"Where am I? Where's Scar?"

"Calm down Kate, it's just me. Scar isn't around right now." Kate kept looking around to confirm and then calmed down.

"I was being controlled by him, and yet, I was aware of everything that was happening."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I could see, hear, and feel everything that was happening to me in that time, but had no control of what I did or say." That's not enough to confirm my theory.

"Hey Kate, think back to when you first got taken control of. What was your state of mind when he did?" She pondered for a second.

"I remember being pissed at him for something he said, and after that he froze me to tell me of his intentions." Not descriptive enough.

"Did you feel your muscles tighten and senses heighten when you were angry?" She nodded quickly. "I see; I may know how to beat him." She looked at me with her head cocked to the side.

"How?"

"It's only a theory but I think that Scar can only take over our bodies if we have our powers active." She nodded slowly as if to give me a 'I kinda get it but I kinda don't' look. "When I visited Scar, he froze me when I had my powers in use. When I didn't have my powers in use, he didn't do anything. It might be a coincidence, but I think that Scar can't do anything to us if we're not in our superpower state." She gave a more affirming nod telling me she understood now.

"So if we don't use our powers we can avoid his control methods."

"Precisely." Kate got excited when I said that.

"Then let's take it to him right now!" She tried to walk out of the den to find Scar but I stopped her.

"We got problems though, he has the majority of the pack under his control and he will probably use them all against us. We don't know if we can forcefully bring them out of the state either. We need to cooperate for now and see what we can do later."

"I don't like the idea." She turned to look at me. "But It's probably the best one we got." As much as I want this done and over with, we can't do anything until we can find a way to free the others from Scar's grasp. Kate went to lie down in the den and I laid down next to her. I think that this was more of a just because we're mates thing than a we're ok thing. I'm sure Kate is still upset with me, but is willing to put up with this because we are mates. Her breathing was slow and rhythmic so I knew she was asleep and it's a good thing she is too, because things are going to get tougher from here.

 **Things are getting intense. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	14. The past

**Hey everyone, hope you enjoy the new chapter. A background on Scar and Humphrey.**

[Kate's POV the next morning]

I woke up to Humphrey holding me close to him. He has a lot of things on his mind I'm sure and because of that he needs someone to be with him now more than ever. Normally, I would hold a grudge against him for a while, but after what I heard from Scar, I need to be with him now more than ever. I didn't even tell him who Scar really was. My mind is having a war with itself whether or not I should tell him now and risk having Humphrey misplace his emotions, or having Scar tell him and have Humphrey break down in an important time. Either is something I would like to avoid, but will have to happen eventually. Which sounds worse than the other? I don't know. Humphrey started to stir awake next to me. I knew which one didn't sound so bad.

"Morning Hummy." He had a slightly confused look on his face.

"I thought you told me not to call nicknames anymore." Not exactly what I said but I could see how that was implied.

"I'm not mad anymore Humphrey. I know that you had my best interest at heart." I was hoping to at least get him in a good mood.

"Thank you for understanding. Good morning Katiekins." Well that part succeeded, now for the hard part. I got out of his grasp and stood up looking away from Humphrey.

"Do you know who Scar really is?" The den got silent for a few moments before he responded.

"No I don't. he never told me." Well, here it goes.

"He told me… before he took control of me." I turned to look at Humphrey whose eyes were widened.

"He did?" he said eagerly. I nodded. "Well, who is he?" I took a deep breath to prepare myself.

"He never said his name, but he did tell me that he was to be your brother." Humphrey gasped in realization.

"No way, not him." Now I was confused.

"You know who he is?" He nodded slowly.

"He started the war that destroyed my pack." I couldn't believe that the one who started the war that killed Humphrey's family was the one that was behind this whole thing.

"I didn't know it was like that." He looked down and shook his head slowly.

"I'm surprised I didn't recognize him earlier. You would think that I wouldn't forget what he looks like but I did." I could tell Humphrey didn't want to talk about what happened between him and this guy, but it might help find out a bit more about Scar.

"I know this might be hard to do, but can you tell me more about Scar?" Humphrey takes a deep breath, preparing himself to speak.

"Yeah I can tell you about what happened to my family. Just prepare yourself for a not so happy story."

[Flashback: Humphrey's POV]

I was playing with Clarity, my sister, around my parent's den. We were about to go to our respective schools soon and we wanted to spend as much time together as we could. I was to be an Omega while Clarity was to be an Alpha. Dad was calling for us to come into the den for a family meeting. Most of the time it was for delivering big news and this was no different.

"What's up dad?" Clarity asked as we walked into the den. Dad was standing in the back while Mom was out on a hunt. He looked a little hesitant to say what he wanted to say which was rare considering he is so outspoken.

"Clarity, you know that the pack is running low on territory, right?" she nodded. The pack was reproducing at a rate faster than we thought. There were not enough dens for everyone to live in. it got so bad that some wolves live out in the middle of the fields, exposed to the elements. The pack next to ours has a lot more space but not a lot of wolves to occupy it. "We need more space for the good of the pack. I want to use our neighboring pack's territory for those who don't have homes. I prefer to do things peacefully so instead of taking it by force so… I arranged for you to marry the son of the pack leader Clarity." We both went silent. It was a lot to take in especially for Clarity. "I don't want to force you to do this if you don't want to sweetie." Clarity shook her head.

"No I want to do it, it's for the good of the pack." That was Clarity, she was always caring for others no matter if she was happy about it or not. That was my problem about it, I've known her long enough to know that she wasn't happy about having to do this. Normally I was soft-spoken, but now I had to speak up.

"Clarity you don't have to do this." Dad gave me a glare which Clarity noticed.

"Humphrey I know you care about me but it doesn't matter whether or not I want to do this."

"But sis…"

"No Humphrey don't try to be a hero and save me from something I don't want to be saved from. I'm fine, really." I know she cares a lot about the pack but this is just wrong. We are the children of the pack leaders but the responsibility that comes with it can be hard to bear at times. "I need to let this sink in right now." Dad nodded and let her walk out of the den.

"Humphrey you should let your sister think for herself. She is to be the future pack leader." I always wondered how it would work if two packs merge who becomes the pack leader?

"I know that dad but making her marry someone she hasn't even met yet is over the top even for her."

"I've arranged for them to meet tomorrow just to break the ice between them." I would try to fight this but my sister told me not to and I listen to her more than anyone else. "Why don't you go tell her that she is going to meet up with her future mate tomorrow." I nodded and walked out of the den to try and find my sister. I say try but I knew that she loved to hang out in one spot that only me, her and Raoul know about. Raoul was our friend for the longest. Always playing with us. His family was with the other pack. Raoul tended to sneak away from his pack to hang with us though. Him and Clarity were really close. As a matter of fact, if it wasn't for this marriage I would guess that Raoul and Clarity would have become mates.

I walked to our special spot. A cliff overlooking the lake that has the sunlight reflect off of it in a gorgeous way. Only to see my sister looking over the lake sniffling and Raoul walking away from her. My first thought was that Raoul said something to her that made her cry but that didn't sound anything like Raoul. He probably just wanted to try and help Clarity feel better and in the process ended up being told to leave or something. I ignored Raoul and sat next to my sister who was still sniffling. I figured the best thing to do was to just let her cry until she got it out of her system. What caught me off guard was that she leaned onto me for support. This was unusual of her because she always was the strong one. She never really sought for help even when she really needed it. To see her so vulnerable is unnatural.

"I can't do it Humphrey." She said in a desperate tone. "I want to help the pack so bad, but I don't want to be unhappy for the rest of my life. I tried to tell Raoul how I feel but I think he might end up doing more harm than good." Raoul can get a bit irrational at times. He tends to go over-the-top when he tries to help. Normally it only gets him in a little bit of trouble but this is a lot more sensitive than what he's used to and he can end up starting something big.

"You don't have to do this even dad said so." She shook her head.

"Dad doesn't know any better. If I don't do it and the pack becomes unhappy with the current situation one of two things will happen. The pack will demand a war, or we go into a civil war. Either way, there will be needless bloodshed. I don't want that to happen to the pack but at the same time I don't want to be mates with someone that I don't even know." She was crying harder than she was before. I tried to rub her back like she did to me when I was upset, it didn't have the same effect on her as it did on me.

"Don't worry sis, we'll find a way out of it. With you being happy and without bloodshed." She looked at me with tears still in her eyes but she wasn't crying so bad.

"Do you promise me bro?" She gave me her baby doll eyes. Which are hard to resist because of the ocean blue color.

"Yes sis, I promise." Unfortunately, I would not make good on that promise.

A few days passed and my sister did meet with the other wolf, but they could not be more dissimilar from each other. Charlie, the one Clarity was arranged to marry, was a stingy, selfish wolf that only cared about himself. It would be a miracle if his pack survived with him as the leader. He did not care about others much at all which did not sit well with my sister. Now more than ever she wants to avoid having to marry him. That was the least of our problems though. Dad came rushing into the den late at night, after we went to sleep, of course he woke us up as soon as he barged in.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked. He gave me a worried look.

"Charlie was killed tonight." I just stared at him with a shocked look. On one hand I'm glad Clarity won't have to marry him but on the other I know that if the neighboring pack thinks we did it, there will be a war. "I have to prepare the pack for war." Well that answers that question.

"They declared war?"

"Yes they did. They claimed that a young, brown furred wolf killed him. Although he was one of their own they said he fled to our territory and we're sheltering him." I only know one wolf who is like that. Clarity got up and ran out of the den.

"SIS!" I yelled as I chased after her. We ran for a while until we came upon the special spot by the lake where we find none other than Raoul hiding there. Upon a quick inspection I saw blood dripping from his claws.

"Raoul, you didn't…" Clarity said.

"Yes I did Clarity. It was the only way to make you ha…" My sister slapped him before he could finish his sentence.

"IDIOT! Do you realize what you have done!? You single handedly started a war between two packs!" Clarity screamed at him which caused him to flinch a bit.

"Clarity. I did it for you… for us." Clarity scratched his face, or more specifically his right eye. Raoul groaned a bit at that and held his paw against his eye. "Why Clarity?" She didn't want him to say anything anymore because she used her claw to cut his tail which caused him to scream in agony. "AHH FUCKING HELL CLARITY!" There was rustling coming from behind us. Four wolves came out from bushes and surrounded us.

"We came to kill the murderer of the future leader of our pack but it looks like you have that covered." One of them said.

"I don't know sir; I don't think that's enough pain for him. You heard what he said, he did it all for her and well, an eye for an eye." In one swift motion he put his claw on my sister's neck and swiped as hard as he could, causing her neck to split wide open and blood to start gushing out like a waterfall.

"SIS!" I ran next to her and held her head. Her eyes were open and she was… smiling. She was happy that she doesn't have to choose anymore, that she doesn't have to suffer with her choice because she never made one.

"That poor Omega. He lost his precious sister." One of them taunted. As soon as I turned to face them, mom and dad came up from behind them and took in the scene.

"You Assholes killed my daughter! You won't get away with this!" Dad lunged at one wolf and pulled his throat out while mom quickly clawed two others who weren't paying attention. The last wolf just stood there shaking at his friends dying in front of his eyes.

"No please have mer…" He couldn't finish his sentence as dad put his paw around his neck and started choking him.

"Why should I show you mercy after you showed none to my daughter?" He quickly snapped the wolf's neck, proving his point. He then quickly rushed to me and Clarity.

"I'm sorry Clarity." He said to his daughter. He turned his head to Raoul, who was still in pain. "This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't taken matters into your own hands. This is on you." He turned to walk toward the pack borders. Mom gestured for me to come to her.

"Listen son, the fight that's about to happen will be extremely bloody. I want you to leave this pack and head north until you reach a place called Jasper. The leader there will take you in." When she finished two more wolves appeared. "Run son! And remember that I love you." I turned and ran away from my pack without looking back, or rather I couldn't. I didn't want to see more bloodshed than I had to. I just ran away from all of it.

I ran for what felt like hours until I reached a sign that said welcome to Jasper.

"Finally… I made it." I said to myself. I looked around to try and finds some wolves. Unfortunately for me, I didn't see any. I walked deeper into Jasper for another hour when I heard rustling in the bushes. "Who's there?" Two wolves walked out of the bushes. One had snow white fur and the other had golden brown fur.

"We're the defenders of the Jasper western pack and you are trespassing." The one with the golden fur said to me. She got into a fighting stance. "So I suggest that you leave... NOW!" The one with white fur was more kind than the other.

"Wait a minute sis, maybe he's lost." So they were sisters huh?

"Please take me to your leader, I have nowhere else to go." I could feel myself getting weaker as I said that.

"What's your business with our dad?"

"I need a pack. Please… help… me." My vision blurred and I collapsed onto the ground. I was starting to lose sense of my surroundings.

"I'll get mom." The white wolf ran off in the distance and left me with the golden brown wolf. I know she was mean to me at first but I like her. I wasn't into what was happening around me. I could barely hear what the brown wolf said to me.

"I'm sorry for the scare. I'm the future pack leader so I have to try and be tough for the sake of the pack. I never saw you around before so I assumed you were trying to do something bad to us." I couldn't help but smile. Something about her just made me feel like I was with Clarity again.

"It's alright, I'm just exhausted. I've been searching for this place for hours. I'm Humphrey by the way." She stroked my back.

"My names Kate and the other one with me was my sister, Lilly. We're the daughters of the western pack leaders if you hadn't figured that out yet." This moment surprisingly made me feel at peace despite what happened to my family.

Kate's parents came to me and brought me into their den so that I could get comfortable and eat something. I told the pack leaders about my pack and what happened. Kate and Lilly left beforehand so they didn't hear a word I said.

"So the packs went to war with each-other right?" The pack leader Winston asked me. I nodded and he paced around the den a bit. "I knew that something bad would happen to that pack but I didn't think it was going to be like that."

"Winston, sir how do you know so much of my pack?"

"Well Humphrey the pack that I lead used to belong to that pack."

"Really?" This interested me.

"Yup. A group of wolves got together to try and find a place to live. The problem with a lack of space for wolves was prevalent even when I was there. I actually knew your parents before you were born, they actually gave me permission to find this area in the first place. We never declared independence from the pack though and in a way we were still allied with them, but we never really kept in touch with them."

"That explains why mom wanted for me to come here." When I mentioned mom all the emotions came back and hit me like a truck. Instinctively, Winston came over and hugged me.

"It's alright Humphrey. Could you so me a favor and not mention this to anyone in the pack. Some people left their families to come here and I don't want them to worry." I nodded. It's not like I want to talk about it anyway. "Thanks in advance. You'll stay with us until you are of age to live alone." Normally it would be after Omega school. I felt my eyes grow heavy and begin to shut. I never did get much sleep. Winston must have noticed me. "I know you didn't get much sleep Humphrey, go ahead and get some rest." He didn't have to tell me twice. I got comfortable where I was and I fell asleep quickly.

[Kate's POV present time]

Humphrey was finishing his story on what happened to his old pack and who Scar really was.

"I always assumed that Raoul got killed in the war, but I guess I was wrong. What was that the humans say about assuming?" I wasn't sure what he meant by that statement but I couldn't help but shed a few tears at what happened in Humphrey's past. The way his sister died must have been tragic for him, and he hid it all this time because my dad told him to.

"So Raoul is Scar?"

"Yeah, there's no doubt that it's Raoul. How he got the powers though is beyond me." He told me that too.

"He said that humans experimented on him and he got the powers as a result." Humphrey nodded in understanding.

"Well we'd better go meet him." We had to go see him to learn how to control the virus like he does.

"Alright Hummy. Lead the way."

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried my best to make it longer than it normally is while still keeping it interesting throughout which I think I succeeded in doing but that's up to you guys to decide. Anyways until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**

 **P.S. happy late valentines day!**


	15. Training

**Hey guys! I don't think I tell you enough but thank you for the support. I know it seems like I'm just saying it but I really do appreciate it. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy.**

[Humphrey's POV]

Me and Kate left the den to go and see Scar. We agreed to try and not use our powers if we can. If we use them it will work out in his favor. Yet it seems like it would be unavoidable if he makes us demonstrate what he's taught us. How will he let us demonstrate I don't know, but if we can learn how to turn the tides against him, it would be all the more helpful.

"Humphrey, I had a thought." Kate asked me.

"What is it Kate?"

"Well, Raoul doesn't know that you know who he is yet. Do you plan on letting him know?" I thought about it for a second.

"It's a two sided coin. I could tell him and it wouldn't change a thing, or I could tell him and he had hoped to use it against me. Him knowing might put a wrench in his plans but I doubt it. He probably already knows that I know who he is considering he told you a bit too much before he let you go back to me."

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

"Let's just watch what we say in the future. If I know Raoul, he would be watching us at random times." It's a creepy side of Raoul that surfaced when he became Scar.

"He did that a lot when you were kids?"

"It was the only way he got to our pack. If anyone saw him they could accuse the other pack of spying on us."

"He was just a kid at the time though."

"Things were tense at the time. Both packs had a suspicion that a war would break out. They never thought it would be because of one of their own though." I stopped walking. "If he hadn't taken things into his own hands, my sister would still be alive." I felt my eyes start to water and Kate looked into my eyes.

"You don't blame him for her death do you?" I pondered that thought. "I always thought that he was to blame for my sister's death. He was the spark to not only her death but for the war against my two packs. In a way, I blamed him for everything that happened."

"I see. Do you think you two can become friends again?"

"I doubt it. He's changed since he became Scar, and it would be hard for me to forgive what he's done." I think that what I said is justified as well. Could you forgive someone who caused a war that killed your family? I know I can't.

"I get it, but now I feel like the only way to end this is with more bloodshed. You already lost your family, can you handle losing an old friend too?" I didn't even think about it.

"That's just it Kate, he's an old friend. I don't consider him one anymore." She nodded at me and we kept walking to the place we were supposed to meet my 'old friend' which actually was only a short walk ahead. Raoul was waiting for us with Lilly and Garth next to him. Unfortunately, they were still under his control which made Kate growl at him a bit.

"Well hello to you too Kate." Raoul said in response to her growls. I nudged her a bit to try and make her stop which helped… a bit. She still gave him an angry look though. "Are you guys ready to learn more about what you can do with your powers?" We nodded albeit nervously but I don't think he picked up on it. Neither of us want to learn this but it will be essential to stopping him from his twisted goal of killing humans. I know we're super powered wolves but even that is a stretch. Then again, maybe he has another power that we don't know about that can help with that. I'm really hoping the latter is not the case. "Then let's start with how to give a certain amount of the virus to someone."

Over the next hour or so he taught us how to control the amount of the virus we gave to others. Luckily, we didn't have to be in our special state in order to do so. It was as simple as just thinking about how much we want to give them when we do. Just think about something small like the red eyes and they'll only get a small portion, but if you think bigger than that, like mind control, they'll get a more complete package. This begged the question.

"What's the most powerful skill that we can think of?" He pondered on that for a second.

"The most powerful skill so far is mind control. If there's something more powerful than that I haven't found out about it." I took what he said with a grain of salt. He has a habit of bending the truth. He also taught us a bit on how to manipulate other wolves' bodies. Pretty much all he taught us was how to freeze someone in place like he did to me. Then he said something that I've been waiting for him to say. "Make sure that whoever you do this on has red eyes otherwise, it won't work." That confirms my suspicion on the effectiveness of his powers. Good thing me and Kate aren't using our powers.

"Anything else we should be leery about?"

"Nope. Nothing else you need to worry about. Even if they are normal and don't have the red eyes, your strength should surpass anyone who tries to attack you." It's looking bleak to find a way to force someone out of their red eyed state. We have to find a way though. It's the only way we can put a stop to his plans without bloodshed. I'd rather not kill the ones I love. "I think that's enough for today. At least you know the basics. The rest you can figure out on your own."

"Thanks Raoul." Oops, let that one slip.

"So you figured out who I was huh?" I nodded.

"Well allow me to reintroduce myself." He cleared his throat. "Hello Humphrey my old friend."

"Hello, Raoul." I just stared at him.

"No hug or anything for your friend?"

"It's as you said Raoul you're my _old_ friend. I don't consider you a friend anymore." I had a serious look and Kate got next to me. Lilly and Garth stood next to Raoul like they were his attack dogs and all he had to do was command them and they would take us out.

"That's a shame Humphrey, and after all we've been through."

"I won't deny that we had our good times, but, that ended when you caused the war to break out." Now he was getting serious.

"I didn't mean for the war to break out. I wanted your sister to be happy and you know that."

"You didn't have to kill him! We would've found a way to make her happy while keeping the peace, but because you couldn't wait for us to figure out a way, you took things into your own hands when you had no business in doing so." Lilly and Garth got into a pounce position but Raoul just put his paw up to relax them. It's as if they react to him being in any danger, but that would mean that they still think for themselves.

"Say what you want Humphrey, but there was no way that you could've gotten her out of that situation." I thought he was right. The only way to keep my sister happy was if they had a daughter that I could… wait a minute. They did!

"They had a daughter that was my age. She had snow white fur and blue eyes. I could've married her." Kate nudged me a bit. "Not that I regret marrying you Kate." That wasn't the reason why she nudged me though.

"Humphrey, your description sounds a lot like Lilly." Now that she mentioned it, Lilly is exactly what the wolf would've looked like if she was older.

"You seem to forget that they gave her to some family on your territory because they, and I quote, 'didn't want any Omega children.'" He's right and that family left the pack not long after I found out about her. Could they be one of the families that ended up in Jasper? I looked down at the ground. "Face it Humphrey, it was the only way."

"I refuse to believe it." I gave him a death stare.

"Then live in denial then. Just get your job done or I won't have a use for you anymore." He turned to walk away while Garth and Lilly followed.

"Sorry about that K…" She slapped me before I could finish.

"Don't talk about marrying another wolf while I'm around ok?" She had that look that if I didn't say ok I would regret it immediately.

"Ok I won't say another word." She gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, that's all I ask." She changes emotions way to quickly if you ask me.

"Kate is Lilly your real sister?" She gave me a shocked 'I can't believe you just asked me that' look, but then it immediately changed into a curious one.

"I don't remember her much from my early puphood, not that I would. And she doesn't have the same fur style like my mom and dad do. It's possible she was the same wolf. What'd they call her?" I tried to remember what her name was.

"It was… um…" It was on the tip of my tongue. "Uh… oh! It was Lila."

"They could've changed her name when she was given to the family, but then who was the family? Why did they give her to my parents? And why does she not remember anything?"

"She might've been too young. Winston found this area before you were born. I remember that wolves did leave the pack to find new territory, but I didn't think they would come to populate here."

"Unless they didn't leave to do that." That was a dark thought.

"You're saying that they tried to find territory elsewhere and something bad happened to them in the process?" She nodded. "Well the only three people we can ask about this are under his control."

"Not everyone." We both jumped and looked behind us as a wolf around Winston's age came out from some bushes. Judging by the voice, the wolf was a female. She had Gold fur and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is June. And I'm Lilly's mother.

 **Plot twist! Got you there right? No? Well whether I got you or not I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	16. Expedition

**Hey guys! I have some unfortunate news. Spring is here and that means that I will be playing a spring sport for my school. Unfortunately, that will take more time out of writing which will make updates a little more infrequent. I still have the weekends but my coach even might take that away but it all depends on him. Hopefully you guys don't hate me for long, infrequent updates and I apologize for that. Hopefully the chapters are worth the wait. On that note, enjoy this one.**

[Humphrey's POV]

Kate and I were pretty shocked at what we just heard. It was as if June overheard our conversation about Lilly and decided to show herself to clear up what we may have gotten wrong. It's not like I know exactly what happened to wolves that leave the pack anyway. Most of them leave and don't come back, but we assume that nothing bad happened to them and they found good land to live on. The only group that kept in touch with my old pack was Winston's group.

"You're Lilly's mom?" Kate asked with disbelief. I won't lie, it's hard to believe she is Lilly's mom her eyes might be the same color as Lilly's, but her fur doesn't match.

"Well, I'm the one that took her in when her real parents didn't want her." That makes more sense now that she says that.

"That means you were a part of the group that went to find a new territory to live in." I said. She nodded.

"You still remember your old home Humphrey?" She said rather shocked.

"I might not have the best history with them but it is where I was born. Why are you helping us out?"

"I wanted to help my old pack leaders' son. That's not a problem right?"

"No not really, but the situation we're in right now is pretty complex. I'm not sure how much you can contribute to it."

"Oh I have useful information Humphrey." She knows how to keep me intrigued.

"I'm listening."

"We were searching for a place to live as you probably already know." I nodded. "And we ran into some… complications." She said complications rather unsurely.

"What do you mean by complications?" I asked her.

"It's a long story."

[June's POV with Humphrey's old pack]

I was sleeping with my husband out in the open in the middle of the field, which was normal for some wolves in the pack who didn't have a den. We were trying to have kids of our own but I never really go into heat. A defect that I can't control. I resorted to adoption but I couldn't find any parents to give up their kids. Until…

"What did they say?" I asked my husband with excitement. He gave me a wide smile.

"They said yes." I squealed for joy and gave him a hug. We heard the neighboring pack leaders didn't want their daughter so we asked if we could take her in as our own and we just got confirmation from them that we can. It's all we wanted for a while but there was a problem.

"Link, I don't want to raise a family without a den. It's not comfortable for us let alone a pup, and it's not safe to be out in the open." He nodded his head.

"I agree. Some wolves thought about leaving the pack grounds to find a place to live. I thought about going with them."

"Do we even know if the first group that tried that made it?"

"I heard that they made a pack in Jasper park. If they can do it, I don't see why we can't." While that group might've gotten luck there's no guarantee that we will get the same luck. One thing you have to know about our pack is that we are pretty far away from any other pack. It makes it so that there's no worry about other packs attacking us, except for maybe the neighboring pack but we're pretty peaceful with them, but the downside is that there is no fallback territory to go to if ours becomes uninhabitable. You can see why I'm skeptical about finding a habitable place.

"Doesn't mean that we will find one love, and do you think the little one will last through the trip?" I was more concerned about our newly adopted daughter and whether or not this would be too much for her.

"It's better than staying out in the open during a cold winter or a rainy night. We have to try." He's right, any chance of finding better shelter is a chance we should take. I sighed at him.

"Alright, we'll give it a try."

"Thanks for having faith in me honey." He gave me a surprise kiss on the cheek. It always gives me butterflies when he does that. Now that we went over that, there was something else to discuss.

"When can we see her?" By her I mean our new daughter.

"Well, I only talked to the pack leaders' advisors to arrange the adoption but we have to meet them in person to get our new daughter."

"OOOHHH, I'm so excited! When do we meet them?"

"A little later today. In the meantime, I wanted to talk with the other wolves about the plan to go find another territory."

"Should I go with you?"

"No, you should head to the other pack and see if you can see the pack leaders a little early. The sooner we have our daughter; the sooner we can head out of here to find a pack."

"Ok honey, I'll see what I can do." He rubbed the top of my head and gave me a kiss. Making me blush a little.

"You're so cute, you know that?" He always makes me feel loved, which is why I'm glad he's my husband. "I'm going to see the others. Go and see what you can do with the other pack's leaders."

"Ok Link." He gave me one more kiss before walking off to meet with other wolves. I started to head toward the pack border to see if I can meet with the pack leaders. When I arrived at the border I was greeted by two patrolling alphas.

"What's your business here?" one of them asked me.

"I am here to see the pack leaders about their daughter." I figured I would still refer to her as their daughter even though she was to be mine in a short while. They conversed to themselves for a bit before one of them ran off.

"Wait here while my partner checks if it's ok for you to come see them." I nodded and started to pace around a little bit. In truth, I was very excited but I didn't want it to show because some wolves might think I'm being disrespectful. The pack leaders here are a bit snotty and have 'class' so I'm going to try and act as respectful as possible so I can try not to ruin this.

It took a bit but the other wolf finally did come back and gave a nod at his partner.

"Follow me." He told me while walking into the pack. I followed him as he led me to the pack leaders' den. It wasn't far from the border and we were there within minutes. "Right in here." My guide pointed out to me. I waked into the den to see a family of four wolves. My daughter was lying down in the back sleeping. Their son was also sleeping in the back at the opposite corner of the den from their daughter. The pack leaders themselves were standing in the middle of the den talking to each other until they noticed my presence. The mother spoke to me first.

"Welcome to our den umm…" I don't think she knows my name.

"June, my name is June. Nice to meet you." I stuck out my paw for her to shake but she just looked at it and then back at my eyes making it feel more awkward than it needed to be. I put my paw down since she wasn't interested in shaking it.

"Well June, I assume you're here to pick up my daughter." I nodded. "You can have Lila on one condition." Lila was their daughters name and it was the first time I've heard it.

"What is it?"

"Change her name. I don't want anyone to try and link her back to me. Got it?" She said rather demandingly. I found it sad that she really wanted nothing to do with her own flesh and blood.

"Consider it done." She just stared at me.

"Let me hear it."

"Hear what?" She sighed and rolled her eyes. Your name for her obviously.

"Oh… umm." I had to think of a name on the spot, something I hate to do. "…Lilly, I'll name her Lilly." She gave me a wry smile at my name for her.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" I shook my head. It really was difficult for me though. I can't make up things on the spot. Which is why I never lie because I can't think of a good reason fast enough. She went to the back of the den and picked up her, no, my daughter up by biting her by her neck and she laid her back down in front of me. As soon as she did that she walked away from me. "Do with her as you wish." When she said that I just wanted to call her a bitch so bad, but, I didn't want to give her a reason to take Lilly away from me. I was going to pick her up but I saw that she was awake… barely.

"Hey Lilly." She looked up at me with her tired eyes. "You're still tired huh." She nodded. "Climb onto my back. You can sleep while I take you to your new home." She did not hesitate to hop onto my back and get comfortable. As soon as she did she went right back to sleep. I felt happy that I was able to get her away from a family that doesn't want her. My husband and I will love and care for her no matter what. I left the den in somewhat of a rush. I did not want to stay longer than I had to. Plus, my husband will probably want to see his new daughter as soon as he's done with his little meeting.

* * *

I arrived in the pack and went to go and find my husband. He was with the group of wolves who wanted to try and find a habitable place to start a pack. He saw me walking towards him with Lilly on my back and ran to see me and her.

"Wow! She's beautiful. You didn't go through too much trouble did you?" I pondered at what he said.

"It wasn't much trouble, but her parents really don't care about her, and that upsets me."

"That's why we have her. we will love and care for her as if she was our own." He used his paw to pet her a bit.

"What's the status of our expedition?"

"We're set to go whenever; we're just waiting on the pack leaders to approve of it." As if on schedule, someone ran to the group with an excited look on their face.

"We got the ok guys!" The rather small group cheered in excitement. "We're going to leave right away. The sooner the better."

"Do we even have a plan?" I asked my husband.

"We are going to head West of the pack to try and find a territory. If we can't find one or run into trouble, we'll change course to head north and find the wolves who settled in Jasper."

"At least we have a plan." I felt Lilly still sleeping on my back. "Ready to go when you guys are." My husband looked back at the group and nodded to them to show that we were ready. The group started to move out toward the pack borders and headed east.

We were walking few a few hours. I was starting to get hungry and I'm sure Lilly was too even though she hasn't left my back the whole trip.

"I can carry her if you're tired." My husband told me.

"I'm not tired, but are we going to eat soon?" the group seemed to start murmuring after what I said. I think they were all starting to get hungry but no one had the guts to speak up. Now that someone else has they want to join in. The leader of the group stopped the group and turned to speak with us.

"We'll take a short break. Any alphas want to volunteer to help me hunt?" Me and my husband are both Alphas, Lilly is an Omega. Our pack is pretty open to both ranks. A few wolves went to stand next to the group leader. My husband was going to join him.

"You're going to hunt?" he nodded.

"Yeah, I want to get my wife and daughter some good food to eat." Lilly was a little out of it but she raised a paw at my husband as if that was her way of asking 'who's that?'

"Lilly, this is your father. He's going to get us some food to eat." She looked at me, then at Link, and then she proceeded to hug him. It was a beautiful sight that caught my husband off guard. At first he wasn't sure what to do, but he gradually began to put his arm around her and hug her back.

"I love you Lilly. Remember that." She backed off and gave him a big smile. She would speak but wolves typically don't until around 6 months to a year after their born. If I remember correctly she is now 5 months so she can't talk yet, but she can understand what others are saying to her. Link came to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"What's with the long goodbye? You make it seem like you won't come back." He shrugged.

"Just felt like showing some love." He gave me a smile and joined the other volunteer hunters.

"We'll be back shortly guys." The leader said as he and the volunteer hunters left the rest of the group behind to take a break.

* * *

I was lying down watching Lilly play around a bit while the group was out hunting. It's been about a half hour since they left. They should be on their way back by now. Then again, we are out in the middle of nowhere. Who knows if there are any animals to hunt. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a low growling noise. At first I thought it was a predator, but I looked down to see Lilly crying.

"What's wrong Lilly?" I lowered my head to her but as I did, the growling got louder. I put two and two together to figure out why she was crying. "Are you hungry?" She nodded while sniffling. I put my arm around her to try and comfort her. "Don't cry, Daddy will be back soon with some food. Then we can eat all we want." She stopped crying and wiped her tears. Then I heard a branch snap. I turned to see the group leader, hurt, with cuts and blood all over him. He was panting as if he was running for a while. "What happened?" I asked him. He looked at me and in between pants he told me.

"Humans… were… hunting… us. Your… husband… held them… off." He continued panting. I couldn't believe what I just heard. My husband is… dead?

"What about the others." I said blankly.

"Picked off." I couldn't believe it. Some of the best alphas were killed by humans, and for what? Sport? Humans make me sick sometimes. "They're… still… chasing… me." He started to regain his composure a bit. "We have to do the backup plan. Go to Jasper and seek refuge with their pack." This was getting out of hand. We need to head north to the pack but I'm not sure where exactly to go. Who knows how far this pack is and I'll have to get there taking care of two wolves. I heard a vehicle engine coming towards us. The humans have caught up. Everyone started to panic a bit. "DON'T PANIC! Make your way up north. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Instinct started to kick in.

"C'mon Lilly, get on my back." She quickly hopped on top of my back and I ran from there as fast as I could. I tried to run north too to try and save time. It didn't take long for me to start hearing gunfire. I ran as fast as I could with the group. Some of them were ahead and some were beside me. Gunfire whizzed past my head. I could see the wolves in front of me and from my peripheral vision start to collapse from being hit by gunfire. I kicked it up a notch. My body had one thing to do, and it was to run as fast as hell. Anything to keep me and my daughter safe from the humans. I ran as fast as I could, dodging anything the humans shot at me. Lilly was hanging on for dear life as I had to pull out all the stops to survive. I kept running until I couldn't hear anymore gunfire. I took shelter in a small cave. "We… made… it." I said between breaths. "You ok Lilly?" I waited for Lilly to respond by moving off my back or something, but nothing like that happened. "Lilly?" I shook my back a little to try and get a response from her but instead she just slid off my back. I looked back to see Lilly lying on the ground with a dart in her neck. I quickly pulled it out and tried to shake Lilly awake. She slowly came to. I sighed in relief but was then immediately overcome with guilt over what I did to my daughter. "I'm sorry Lilly." I almost started crying but Lilly gave me a hug. I knew from that hug that she forgave me. "Thanks Lilly. We should keep moving before the humans find us."

* * *

We continued north for a couple days when I got sick waking up one morning. I couldn't move from the den we stayed in that night. I couldn't hunt to keep Lilly and I fed.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I can't hunt for you." I said weakly. She just huddled against me, keeping me warm. I love my daughter, but I wish I could take care of her and not the other way around. Lilly then did something amazing. She took her hands and put them on my side. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. When she did that, a white light started to glow on my side. I started to feel strengthened, more rejuvenated. She was curing me. when she finished, I felt like a hundred and ten percent. "What was that Lilly?" She shrugged. I don't think she knows exactly what she did either. I didn't want to spend the day worrying about it. I immediately wanted to keep heading towards Jasper. "C'mon Lilly. Let's get going." She hopped on my back and I started to continue north towards Jasper.

It took most of the day to get there but we finally arrived at Jasper park. I had some time to think about the situation on the way there. I was hoping to raise a daughter with Link, but with him gone, I'm not sure I'm up for it. Especially now that she has powers. It didn't take long for some patrollers to find me and Lilly.

"You lost?" one of them asked me.

"No, I'm here to seek refuge for me and my daughter. I'm from your old pack." They both seemed to accept what I said.

"You have to see our pack leader about that. Come with us." He said while leading me towards the pack leaders' den. I'm surprised they took us in so easily considering it's a little suspicious for wolves to roam outside of their pack at night. The leader's den was not far from where we were. "Right in here." He told me as I walked into the den to great the pack leader. A male and female were in the den along with a pup whom I assumed was theirs.

"Hello there. My name is Winston and I'm the leader of the Jasper park pack. This is my wife, Eve, and my daughter, Kate. What brings you to my pack?"

"Hello sir. I'm June and this is my daughter Lilly. I came to seek refuge in your pack."

"I'd be happy to oblige, but do you mind explaining how and why you came her." I explained everything that happened up to this point and what our motivations were when we left. I left the part about what Lilly did to me while I was sick out. It was a sad story for them to hear, and for me to tell.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I may not have liked the lack of recourses my old pack had, but it's still where I was born. I'm connected to that pack no matter if I'm a part of a new one. You're welcome to stay in the pack. I'll find you a den right away."

"Thank you sir, but I have another request." He looked at me a bit puzzled.

"What is it?"

"Take care of my daughter please." He looked at me, shocked at what I said.

"Why?"

"She's going to be too much for me to handle. I'm a single mom now, and she's a… _special_ pup."

"What do you mean by special?"

"When we were on our way here, after we were ambushed by humans. Lilly got shot with a dart. A couple days after that I got really sick. Lilly, did something amazing and healed me almost instantly." Winston had a skeptical look on his face. "I know it sounds farfetched but it's the truth. She's special, and she will be much safer in your care than in mine." He nodded his head a little.

"Ok, I'll take care of her. You won't be lonely without her?" I shook my head.

"I wasn't even supposed to have a daughter. I can manage." Lilly hopped off my back and looked at me. "You're going to be staying with them now, ok?" I said choking up a little. Her eyes watered a bit and she gave me a hug. "I love you Lilly. I always will." I pulled away from the hug and let Winston take her.

"Chase!" Winston called. A wolf came to the entrance of the den and awaited his order."

"Take this wolf to her new den."

"Yes sir. Follow me." He told me as we both walked out of the den. I took one last look back at Lilly before I lost her from my sight. We walked deeper into the pack until we came across a small den that could only fit a couple of wolves. I shouldn't complain though, I have shelter now. "Here you are. If you need anything don't hesitate to talk to anyone here."

"I won't. Thank you." He flashed a smile and walked away from the den. When he did I entered the den and just let my emotions run loose. I couldn't hold the sadness in anymore. In just a few days I got a daughter, I left my home, I lost my husband, and I gave my daughter away. "I hope I made the right choice Link. I miss you." I continued to cry until I fell asleep.

[Humphrey's POV, present time]

As June finished her story a tear fell from her eye. I was fighting tears as well.

"Over time, the pack grew and split into the eastern and western packs. I was on the eastern side of the river so I was a part of the eastern pack. I wanted to visit Lilly from time to time, but it was near impossible to move from pack to pack just to visit."

"That was good to know and all but what was the point?" Kate asked.

"Kate, if you were listening you would've heard her say that Lilly did something to heal her from her sickness."

"I know that Humphrey, but how does that help us." She forgot already.

"It's a virus that causes the special powers for us and everyone else." She seemed to finally clue in on why this was important.

"Lilly might be able to cure others of the virus." I nodded along with June.

"I thought that would be helpful information for you."

"It was June." I then realized a problem. "How are we going to get Lilly to heal others when she's under his control and can't even heal herself?" I had to ponder it for a second before June chimed in.

"If I remember correctly, you guys have powers too right?" We nodded. "Is it possible you can control Lilly and make her heal herself?" It could work but it won't be easy. We would have to overpower Raoul long enough for Lilly to heal herself of the virus. It wouldn't be so bad if it wasn't for the fact that Raoul has more experience with that than we do. We have to try though. It could be our only hope to get everyone free and defeat Raoul. I looked at Kate who nodded at me.

"Alright, let's save Lilly, and the pack."

 **It was a lot to write about but I got it done. I hope you enjoyed it and until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	17. Defect

**I'm sorry for the long wait, and I'm sorry for the shortness of the chapter. It's really hard to find free time to write nowadays. Hopefully I'll be able to find more free time soon. I feel like I'm making you guys wait too long. All I can ask is that you guys hang in there for now. Anyways, hope you enjoy.**

 **P.S. we have reached 4,000 views! Thanks for all the support guys!**

[Humphrey's POV]

Kate, June, and I were tracking Lilly. Kate and I didn't bother to use our powers until it was time to take control of Lilly. For now, I let Kate and June track her. they were both adamant Alphas who could track Lilly without superwolf powers. That reminds me.

"Hey June, how were you able to avoid Raoul?"

"I was living alone when I saw all the wolves mindlessly start to leave the pack. I wasn't sure how I avoided this virus to be honest with you." Kate had a theory.

"Raoul said that you can pass the virus without knowing it. If he gave some wolves the virus during mating season, a lot of wolves would be mating, thus spreading the virus. And as for the younger pups, you know they like to play around and bite each other, especially Alphas. I wouldn't be surprised if the virus was spread that way as well."

"I live alone and don't really hang out with anyone in the pack. I never got into a fight and I don't get heat so I didn't mate with anyone. Simply put, I didn't come in contact with someone to get the virus." How she managed that I have no idea. Normally, everyone knows each other and was friendly with one another. Then again, after her traumatizing experience in coming here, I'm not surprised that she kept to herself.

"Hang on. I think I got something." Kate said as she investigated a branch. She grabbed a tuft of white fur. "This is Lilly's, and it's fresh so she's not too far away from here." I got a little nervous honestly. Raoul has been using Lilly and Garth as his bodyguards. If Lilly is near, then Raoul can't be too far away.

"Stay sharp guys. Raoul doesn't like to stray too far from his body guards. There's no telling what he would do to us if he catches us." Kate and June both nod and proceed with caution. I'm not an Alpha without my powers so I stayed behind Kate this time. We crept around for a little bit longer until we came across a little den that was pretty concealed. We were going to pass by it but we heard some rustling coming from inside. Kate crept up to the entrance slowly and waited for June to come up behind her. Kate and June synchronized their entry and entered the den at the same time. They put on a big show for nothing though as we only saw Lilly there. She was staring at Kate and June wide eyed from their sudden entry. I noticed that her eyes were not red.

"Come in?" She said a little unsurely. Kate hugged her sister.

"Lilly! I was so worried about you. You were under the control of Raoul for a while now." Lilly looked at us confused.

"I wasn't under anyone's control." Now it was our turn to be confused.

"What are you talking about sis? I saw you, Garth, and the whole pack under Raoul's control." Lilly giggled a bit.

"Sis I wasn't under anybody's control, I just played along with what was going on." We cocked our heads to the side in confusion. Lilly then noticed June standing behind Kate. "You look familiar. Who are you?" June fumbled a bit before she spoke.

"Lilly, I'm your first adoptive mother." Lilly went wide eyed when June said that.

"I remember you. You dropped me off at Winston and Eve's den for them to take care of me." Lille took a step towards June, gently pushing Kate out of the way. "Did you not want me as your daughter?" June was taken aback when Lilly said that. I saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"I wanted nothing more than to have you as my daughter."

"Then why did you give me away!?" Lilly sternly said June, almost yelling it. June flinched at Lilly's response.

"Because of your special abilities."

"My healing abilities?" "June nodded.

"I didn't want to take my chances in keeping you with me. you wouldn't have had a father, and I was too distraught to take care of you properly. I wanted to give you to a family that would take good care of you. Better than I would have." I saw tears flowing from June's face. Lilly tried to keep her composure but she eventually let some tears escape as well.

"I'm sorry for accusing you like that… mom." She said mom a little hesitantly. A wide smile appeared on June's face when Lilly called her mom.

"I never thought I would be around to hear you say that to me. I love you always Lilly." Both of them went in for an embrace that lasted a bit. I went next to Kate.

"Didn't your mom do this when we got back from Idaho?"

"Yeah she did, yet this is much more heartfelt than that. I was gone for a couple days. They didn't see each other for years." We waited for June and Lilly to finish their reunion.

"Now what was it you guys wanted to know about me being under someone's control?"

"Remember when you showed me your red eyes?" She nodded. "That was a virus that was passed to you by someone who was in my old pack named Raoul. Recently, you were under his control, acting as his bodyguard. You didn't respond to anything we did to try and snap you out of it."

"Oh that." She pondered something in her mind. Probably how to word what she was going to say to us next. "I was under Raoul's control for a little bit, but, I was able to overcome it fairly easily. I wasn't actually under his control at the time I saw you Kate." I was really confused now.

"How did you shake his control while still keeping your red eyes?" I asked her.

"It's a bit complicated. Basically, only parts of the virus can be manipulated by others. Not all of it can though. By eliminating those parts of the virus while keeping the rest, I can still keep the pros of the virus while effectively getting rid of the cons." I was surprised that she was able to do all of that. Kate didn't approve of it though.

"Why didn't you help us then?"

"I didn't want to let Raoul know I wasn't under his control anymore. Who knows what he would've done to me. If he sent out his army of wolves to attack me I wouldn't be able to do anything. I can only heal others with time. It's not like I can just put my hands on them and their instantly healed." Kate groaned.

"Fair enough. So what were you planning?"

"I was planning on doing one of two things. Getting wolves healed one by one to eventually have the numbers to overwhelm Raoul and subdue him, or…" she took a deep breath before speaking. "…I was going to kill him."

 **I wanted to write more but I just want to get something out for you to read so I hope you enjoyed it. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	18. Preparations

**Hey guys. I got another chapter for you. It's still going to be some time before I can update this more frequently. I'm hoping to have more time by the end of May. By that time sports are over, and school work becomes easier (Until finals). Hope you enjoy!**

[Humphrey's POV]

All of us gasped when we heard what Lilly said. We couldn't believe it. Lilly, one of the kindest wolves in Jasper, had thought about killing another wolf. A wolf that was my puphood friend.

"You actually thought of killing him?" Kate said with astonishment. Which was warranted considering she's never heard her sister say stuff like that.

"I figured it was the only way. If I couldn't heal everyone, then I could eliminate the leader and sever his connection to the others. I was hoping that could free them as well." It's not a bad idea I just have one problem with it.

"There has to be another way. I know that Raoul has done a lot of mischievous things since he got here, but I still don't want him killed." Now everyone looked at me in shock.

"Are you kidding me Humphrey? I thought you hated him for what happened with her sister." Kate said. She's not wrong, I do blame him for what happened to my sister, but death would be too easy for him. As harsh as it may sound, I think he should be punished for everything he's done. To my old and current pack.

"You're right Kate, I do blame him for my sister's death. For that reason, him dying would be too easy of a punishment. I want him to pay a more proper punishment for his actions." That seemed to satisfy everyone.

"How do you propose we keep him alive without having him use his powers?" Lilly asked. That was a big problem. He is really strong without using his powers fully. Even if we managed to capture him and punish him for his crimes against multiple packs, he could easily escape our captivity.

"How about we take away his powers." June stated. It's not a bad idea, but that would mean that Lilly would have to try and get close enough to Raoul to remove the virus from him.

"It's not a bad idea but there are a couple things I'm unsure of. One, how do we know that removing the virus from Raoul guarantees that everyone will be free from control. And two, how will we get Lilly close enough to even attempt to remove the virus from Raoul?" I asked. Everyone looked at me.

"Raoul gave you an exact copy of his powers right?" I nodded. Kate was still aware of what was happening to her even though she was under Raoul's control. "Which means out of everyone here you're the one that is as strong as him." She's right. I do have the same powers as him but I can't use them to their fullest ability like Raoul can. He can take control of me at any time. I can't control him because he's probably found a way to be immune to it.

"I may have the same powers as Raoul but I can't use the powers as fluently as he can. I'm at a huge disadvantage if I faced him on my own. Plus, he has the rest of the pack at his disposal. He could just use them to fight for him." That made everyone think about what to do. Then Lilly had a realization.

"He doesn't know that I defected from his control, so maybe sending those at his disposal is what we want." We all looked at her like she was crazy. She explained further what she meant. "If he doesn't know I defected from him I can surprise him and remove the virus from his body. The only way I can do that is if you start a fight with those under his control." It's not a bad idea. I won't be able to do much without my powers but I'm sure that Kate and June can, because they're both alphas. I don't have the same strength as them without using my powers. Actually, that gives me an idea.

"If we're going to do that you should remove the part of the virus that Raoul can control. That way we still stand a fighting chance against our pack." Lilly nodded quickly.

"You sure I can do anything against the pack? I don't have the virus like you guys do." June said.

"You're an alpha though, right?" I asked. She nodded. "Alpha's can still put up a fight against our powers."

"What about your other special abilities?"

"They don't have them and on top of that they can only be used against you if you have the virus yourself." She nodded in understanding. Lilly walked up to Kate first to help with the virus.

"You ready sis?" Kate nodded. Lilly put both of her paws on Kate and took a deep breath. Just like June told us in her story of how she got to Jasper, a white light started to glow on Lilly's paws. It was a little blinding so I had to squint a little bit so I wouldn't be overwhelmed by the light. The light was there for a few seconds before it dissipated. Lilly took her paws off of Kate and looked at her. "How do you feel?" Kate shrugged.

"Honestly, not much different than before." Lilly just nodded.

"You shouldn't. I didn't remove the virus from you I just changed it a bit." Kate let out a long oh as she nodded in understanding. Lilly then did the same thing she did to Kate, to me. I didn't feel much different either.

"How do we know if it worked?" Kate asked.

"You guys should know how to do it. Try taking each other over and see if it works." I did my part to try and take Kate over. I did what Raoul taught me to do and I wasn't able to do it successfully.

"It didn't work." I said. Kate then tried to take control of me, but again, nothing happened.

"It didn't work for me either." Lilly smiled. Feeling pleased with her work.

"Wow good work Lilly. I didn't think you were able to do that." She blushed a bit at my compliment. It was easy to see with her white fur as well.

"It's not that big of a deal, really."

"Not that big of a deal? Sis you just turned the tide in our favor. All we need to do is isolate Raoul from his little minions and we can end this crazy plan of his." June and I both nodded in agreement to what Kate said. Lilly smiled. Then it quickly turned into a frown.

"We have to get moving." We all looked at her with concern.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked. Lilly started to panic.

"Raoul is on his way here.

 **The stage is set for the battle for Jasper park. Next chapter will show how the battle will go. Hopefully without bloodshed. There's been enough of that. Until next time, this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	19. End it

**Hey guys. Real talk moment here. I've been stressing over a lot of things for school and sports lately. Mainly, things with my high school is starting to interfere with college and sports leave me with no time to deal with those issues, let alone time to type my story. It's probably not a good excuse because there are many stories I follow whose authors find time for typing their stories. I guess I'm having a harder time finding some. Anyways, my point is, I still want to work on the story but the time I find is so little that I sometimes only type a thousand, lazy words and call it a chapter. That's not what I want to do and it's not what you guys deserve. So if I go a while without updating after this it's not because I gave up on the story and stopped writing it. I'm just taking time getting a quality chapter out there to you. Because you deserve it and I owe that much to you guys. Thank you for sticking with the story even with its slow, inconsistent updates. I might not be the best author, but I will try to provide you with a satisfactory story. Apologies for the long note, but it was something I needed to tell you. Enjoy the chapter.**

[Humphrey's POV]

What Lilly said didn't make any sense for us. Kate and June didn't sense anyone else coming, yet Lilly, an Omega like me, can sense that Raoul is coming.

"What do you mean Raoul is coming? How can you tell?" I asked her.

"I needed to still be linked to him somehow in order to know when he needs me, what he wants me to do, and most importantly, when he's close by. Don't forget, he still thinks I'm under his control." That was true. She needed to know what he wanted her to do because I doubt he just says it out loud. If he thought of something for her to do and she didn't do it he would definitely become suspicious of her.

"You're right, and don't panic. You don't have to go anywhere. Is he alone?" Kate asked. Lilly closed her eyes to try to sense if others besides Raoul was coming. After a few moments she nodded yes. "Then it's the perfect time to catch him off guard. We'll go and hide and wait for him to get relaxed. When he does, we'll pin him down for you to do your thing." She nodded slowly at her plan. She didn't look confident in it. Probably because it was last minute and she would have to think of things on the fly.

"You guys better hurry up and hide then. He's getting closer." Kate, June, and I went to hide in some shrubbery outside the den. We got a good view of the inside without exposing ourselves. As long as Raoul wasn't specifically looking for us, we would be fine. It was up to Lilly to get him relaxed though for our plan to work.

"I hope she can do this without much problem." I whispered to the others.

"She'll be just fine. She's been through worse." June whispered back. We all just got comfortable and waited for Raoul to show up.

[Lilly's POV]

I hate to have things sprung on me at the last second. It makes me feel ill prepared to do the task. And this one is a really big task. It determines the future of our pack. Being ill prepared for this is a big deal. It will mess up my thought process. What if I mess up? What if he finds out? What happens then? Do we fight? If we do, who will come out on top? No, I can't be thinking like this. Doubt will certainly lead to failure. But then, what does he want with me? What does Raoul want me to do that he would come to see me, alone, in the middle of the pack? Surely he knows that he didn't get everybody here. There's got to be more wolves like my mom right? I let out a sigh as I felt Raoul's presence grow stronger. This is hard to explain but the way he communicates with the people he controls is by telling us what to do. Well it's not that simple. He says it but he doesn't move his mouth. I think the humans call it telepathy or something like that. I look towards the entrance to see the all too familiar dark brown wolf with his red eyes. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello there Lilly." He normally expects us to respond. We don't control what we say though. It's what he wants us to say. We have to call him 'master' and speak to him respectfully. So when I say we can't control what we say I mean we can't say things to him that's disrespectful to him. I have to act submissive to his will which isn't actually the hardest thing to do considering I was really shy before (and still kinda am).

"Hello master. How may I be of service?" I said in the most submissive voice I could do.

"I need to keep my powers in check." He said to me like he normally would. Which is good because it means that he doesn't suspect a thing, yet. I am curious as to what he meant by keep his powers in check. I thought he was always in control of what he could do.

"How can I help with that master?" He seemed to have a grin on his face when I asked that.

"That's right I never told you." He snickered to himself. "I want you to mate with me." I almost couldn't believe what he said and I instinctually wanted to have a look of shock, but I have to continue to play dumb and act like he still controls me.

"I understand master." I just stood there, unsure of what to do. I need to get him vulnerable, but mating with him is something that I refuse to do. I'll take it as far as I can but if Kate and the others don't intervene before Raoul crosses the line, I will take things into my own hands.

[Humphrey's POV]

June and I had to use most of our strength to keep Kate down and quiet. When Raoul said that he wanted to mate with Lilly, Kate nearly went ballistic. She's really protective of her family and friends. I still remember when I accidentally hurt Lilly when we were younger, her and Eve almost killed me. Kate was struggling to try and break free of our grasp but we had a pretty good grip and wouldn't let go.

"Settle down Kate." I said with a whisper. "We just need to wait until he's comfortable with her." She settled down a bit and I took my paw off of her mouth.

"If she gets raped by your friend, I'm killing him without a second thought." I nodded, understanding her frustration. We continued to watch through the bush as Raoul was creeping closer to Lilly.

"Looks like Raoul lied to me again."

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"When I first got these powers I couldn't control it and it sometimes flared up on its own."

"I remember that. I was just playing around with you and you went ballistic and got on top of me." Kate said remembering our first night staying together in my den.

"Right, well the only way to keep the powers under control is by mating, but Raoul told me that he became one with his powers and didn't need to mate. Clearly, he needs to as well."

"He's lied to you a lot since he gave you these powers hasn't he." I nodded.

"I don't know what he told to me is truthful and what are lies. I take everything he says lightly." I then remembered what he said about mating. "He told me that the person I mate with has to love me back. I'm pretty sure that Lilly doesn't love Raoul." That got a chuckle out of June and Kate. Being an Omega does have its perks. Inside the den though, Raoul started getting a little to feely with Lilly.

"That's it!" Kate jumped out of the bushes before me and June could react to stop her. She rushed inside the den and June and I followed shortly after. Kate did not hesitate to pin Raoul down and Lilly was free from his grasp. He struggled for a bit, even tried to take control of us, but it didn't work.

"I don't know how the hell you managed to resist my control, but I hope you realize I have the majority of your pack under my control. Ready to strike at you with no remo…"

"Shut up Raoul. Lilly, do your thing." Lilly knew what time it was. She went up next to Raoul and put her hands on him. A white light glowed and everything looked like it was going to work, but then, I saw Lilly's face have a look of struggle on them. She was having a really difficult time getting rid of the virus. Eventually the white glow faded and Lilly pulled away from Raoul with a gasp.

"What is it sis?" Kate asked while still having Raoul pinned.

"The virus, isn't a virus anymore." I got confused.

"What do you mean?"

"It's, a part of him. It mutated to become a part of his body. I can't remove it without… killing him and that's if I could remove it." Then Kate just got hyped up after that.

"Then we'll go back to your plan." Kate put her claw around Raoul's throat and just held it there for a second. I didn't want it to come to this but, it's looking like it might have to.

"It's for the good of the pack. Do it Kate." I told her. She cut around Raoul's neck and blood immediately began to pour out. Kate backed away in disgust though as Raoul started laughing hysterically. My vision got a little hazy but I just chalked it up to being stressed out for the past couple days.

"What's funny Raoul?" I asked him. He just kept on laughing.

"You… just… made… a huge… mistake." He said in-between increments of laughter. Now my vision got really hazy and I was losing my balance. June noticed and got next to me to keep my upright.

"Humphrey, what's wrong." Lilly and Kate turned to look at me when June said that.

"I don't know I just feel really weak and off balance." I had to lean on June for complete support. I was able to still make out who was who albeit with less detail.

"What did you do to him!?" Kate demanded from Raoul. He just gave a wry smile.

"I gave my friend the virus along with a little something extra." He chuckled a little more and with each one, more blood got pushed out of his throat.

"What else did you give him?" He gave the widest smile he could and said.

"A piece of me. If I die, Humphrey does too."

 **The past few chapters were really not up to par with the quality. I hope this one makes up for it at least. Until next time this is Ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	20. Rebuild

**Hey guys! Sports are officially over. That's one less thing taking up my time. Updates will, hopefully, be more frequent and consistent. Thank you for sticking with the story for the time updates weren't as frequent or good in terms of quality. Hope you enjoy.**

[Kate's POV]

"What do you mean if you die Humphrey does as well?" I had to confirm what Raoul said because I didn't believe it. I thought that we had a good plan with a solid backup, but now, both plans go out the window because of the unforeseen complications.

"Humphrey dies when I die. Part of what keeps me alive is in him and has been with him long enough to become part of what's keeping him alive as well." Raoul said while still gushing out blood from his neck. Humphrey was practically wheezing on June, trying to say something to us.

"Stop… the… bleeding." It took me a second to get what he meant by that, but when it clicked I worked fast.

"Lilly, help Raoul, we can't let him die." Lilly ran to Raoul's side and closed up his wound as best as she could.

"I can only handle viruses and small injuries. This is out of my control." I tried to think fast. Mom was a healer and she taught me that there are herbs that can be used to stop bleeding from a wound like the one Raoul has. It'll sting like hell for him but I didn't really care as long as it kept him alive.

"I'll be right back. Keep the wound closed as best as you can." Lilly nodded as she kept her paws over Raoul's wound and closed it as best as she could, but blood was still seeping out. I ran around the den trying to find that herb mom showed me. I don't know its name but I know exactly what it looks like. After searching for half a minute I finally found what I was looking for. I picked it off the ground and ran back to the den. Lilly was still holding on to the wound.

"Hurry… Kate… he… won't… last… much… longer." Humphrey said in between breaths. I worked quick and pulled a leaf off with my paw.

"Keep it closed Lilly." I said as I moved the leaf to Raoul's exposed jugular. As soon as contact was made Raoul screamed in pain and tried to thrash around but Lilly had a good grip on her. I continued to apply the herb until I heard what sounded like a stampede. This is unusual especially in the middle of a forest.

"Kate, the pack is here and they are not looking to help us. I glance behind me to see my pack charging the den. Probably Raoul's last ditch effort to try and let himself die. Not happening on my watch. I continued to apply the herb until the bleeding stopped and Raoul looked up at me.

"Should've let me die K…" I didn't let him finish as I swung my paw at his head, knocking him out instantly. The pack slowed to a jog, then a walk, and then they just stood still altogether, until they started to collapse one by one, similar to me when I was freed from Raoul's control. Humphrey groaned as he stood up from June's support.

"I'm ok now, thanks June."

"Anytime Humphrey." June looks at the wolf pack lying unconscious in front of us. "What do we do about them?" She asked gesturing to the pack on the ground.

"Might as well cure them of this virus." I turned to Lilly. "That is if you don't mind Lilly. I know you've been through a bit of stress lately." Lilly shook her head.

"It doesn't matter how I feel right now. This takes priority over how I'm feeling." Humphrey steps towards Raoul.

"We need to keep him contained. With everyone else being free from his control, but still having the power of the virus, he shouldn't be too hard to keep contained. I can bring him to the den we use to keep wolves that have committed crimes against the pack. I can watch him for the time being until one of the guards wakes up." All of us nod at Humphrey and he takes Raoul and puts him on his back.

"I'll join you when we're done here." I said to him and I also gave him a little kiss on his cheek.

"I'll be waiting Kate." He said. I'm surprised he's not a little upset after hearing that he can die if Raoul does. That's Humphrey though. Always with the optimistic approach. I look to Lilly and June who are already helping the others get freed from Raoul's control. Of course, the first wolves I want to check on is my mother and father. I want to explain to them what's going on around them. Even though you can't control your body under Raoul's control, you're still conscious during the whole endeavor and you can remember everything that is happening to you. I know they want to know what I know about the situation and, unfortunately for me, I know a lot. Mainly because my Husband, Humphrey, was the first one involved and he has a past relationship to Raoul. Lilly finishes her work with our parents and moves on to other wolves. I sit by their side until they wake up. Dad was the first one to do so.

"Hey dad." I said to him as he slowly figured out where he was.

"What the hell happened. I remember not being able to control myself and hiding in bushes for the majority of the time until I was forced out here. After that, it's a blank." He sat on his hind legs and looked to me for an explanation.

"Long story short, you were infected with a virus that makes you a hell of a lot stronger and gives you certain superwolf abilities. However, you are also vulnerable to other wolves control. The person with the original virus took control of the majority of the pack. The only people who he didn't take control of were the wolves who didn't have the virus, and Humphrey." He gave me a look of curiosity.

"Humphrey? What does he have to do with this?"

"He was the first one in the pack to get infected." His eyes went wide.

"Are you saying that Humphrey is the cause of this?" I bit my lip a little bit when he said that.

"He's the indirect cause of this. He didn't know this would happen." He put his hand up to stop me, even though I finished my thought.

"Ok explain what happened to Humphrey that caused this to happen."

"Remember when we found him on the outskirts of the pack, unconscious with a bite?" He nodded. "That bite was what gave him the virus in the first place, but he only got it so that he could marry me." He looked at me weird.

"I would've let him marry you as he is. What made him think that he needed to become a superwolf in order to marry you?"

"Mom told Humphrey that he needed to get stronger in order to have me as his mate." My dad sighed.

"Why would she tell him that?"

"She wanted me to marry someone who is able to protect me." He chuckled a bit.

"I'd say his old self was capable of that." My turn to be confused.

"What do you mean?"

"He's talked his way out of trouble many times before. And when you were in trouble when you were younger, he would find a way to help you that didn't involve him having to use his lack of strength at the time." I nodded and smiled at the recollection of some of those memories.

"Yeah, and on our little adventure in Idaho, he saved me from falling into a river by jumping on a vine and letting me grab his tail. Smart thinking but I'm pretty sure I almost took his tail off." He chuckled at that.

"See what I mean? You don't need strength in order to protect someone. Even if the situation seems hopeless, there will be a way. I guess you can say in your case that love finds a way."

"Yeah, you're right." We went silent for a second before dad continued the conversation.

"Speaking of Humphrey, where is he?"

"He went to the prison den with the wolf who's caused all of this." He went wide eyed.

"You mean you've caught him? What if he tries to take over our minds again?"

"We got that covered. Lilly is removing the part of the virus that he can control while keeping the strength portions of it. He can't control you anymore."

"But we still have the virus?"

"Yes, you do." He nodded in understanding of the situation.

"I'm proud of Lilly. First she united the packs with her marriage, now she's helping to stop the pack from being controlled by another wolf. I feel bad for the past that she had before she got here, but at the same time can't be more grateful that she is here."

"I agree. Even though we aren't related by blood, she's still the best sister I could ask for." We both look away from each other to watch Lilly continue to work on the other members of the pack along with June.

"So, June finally left her den." I nodded a little.

"She was holed up in there for a while huh?" He nodded.

"Yeah, she was pretty depressed after all that happened to her on the way here. It took her a long time to break her depression and even when she did she still didn't converse with the pack much, other than going to the feeding grounds to eat. And she sometimes just got food and ate by herself."

"She never told us all that. She just told us that she doesn't interact with the pack much. I never knew it was that bad for her." I looked over to my dad and he was smiling.

"I'm sure you want to go help Humphrey with that wolf. I'll send the guards as soon as they wake up." That's my dad, inquisitive as always. He knows what I would like to do before I know what I'd like to do.

"Thank you dad." I gave him a hug.

"Thank you for stopping this threat." I pulled away from him and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Before I walked away completely I told him something.

"If you're wondering how you got the virus, Humphrey lightly bit mom when they had a little fight to see how strong he was. He didn't know he transferred the virus when that happened though. I assume you mated with her when she had heat too and because of that you got the virus." Dad looked at me, shocked that I knew how the transfer happened.

"Huh, good to know." He said. I continued walking towards the prison den to see Humphrey.

'To think, none of this would have happened if mom never told Humphrey he needed to be strong to marry me. I should have stood up to her and told her I'd marry him whether he was strong or not, but what's done is done. I'm glad we were able to stop our pack from being controlled. The only problem left is, what do we do about Raoul?'

 **That's that. You won't have to wait a long time for the next chapter either. I plan to have it up by the end of the week. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**

 **P.S. hope you had a good memorial day.**


	21. Decisions

**As promised, here's chapter 21**. **Enjoy**

 **Also, we broke 5,500 views. Thanks for the support everyone, it really means a lot.**

[Humphrey's POV]

I walked to the prison den and put Raoul in one of those cages that we stole from humans a while ago. I waited for Kate and the security wolves to arrive before I left him be. This is a lot to take in. If Raoul dies, I die, if he lives, there's a chance this whole incident can spark up again. What to do with him is a conflict just as tough as what we went through. On one hand I can spare the pack the worry of Raoul getting his powers back and trying to fulfill his ridiculous goal but I would die and Kate would live without me, and I don't want what happened to June to happen to Kate. I could leave him alive but then he could pull the same trick as before. This isn't fair, I shouldn't have to make a decision like this. Yet somehow, certain fucked up situations led to this. What a life I have to share to my pups. Speaking of, I wonder how Kate is doing. I haven't taken into consideration the fact that she was pregnant. I hope that she's still ok after all that she went through.

"You think you've stopped me?" A voice said out of nowhere. I quickly looked at Raoul and saw that he was up and awake. "I still have your pack under my control." He noticeably struggled until he realized what was happening. "So you were able to get rid of my control on them. How I don't know, probably having to do with Lilly, your 'special' healer."

"So what if it does. You've lost, there's nothing you can do now." He laughed a little bit.

"You know I didn't lose yet. Right now our little skirmish is at a stalemate." He shot me a sly smile. "I know you're debating what to do with me." I gave him a serious look trying not to give away the fact that, what he said was exactly what I was thinking about.

"And what would that debate be about?"

"As if you don't know. You're debating whether or not to kill me. each option comes with its pros and cons mainly you being alive or not. You know if you keep me alive this whole thing will happen again. Yet you don't want to die after you just married the girl of your dreams. What will you end up doing I wonder?" He was starting to aggravate me.

"You're our prisoner. There's no way that you can try and kick this up again." I tried to give myself hope, of course Raoul made it false.

"You think that your pack was the only one that I did this to?"

"You didn't." I said hoping he didn't make other packs suffer like ours did.

"I didn't do to them what I did to you but I did pick out certain victims, mainly Omegas. Most are desperate for strength and it makes them so gullible." I then remember what he was about to do to Lilly. I might as well get as much information out of him now.

"I thought that you didn't have to mate to keep your powers in check. You said you became one with it." He chuckled a little.

"I figured you'd know by now that I tend to lie, a lot. That's another way I spread the virus around. Plus, it gets really good when you control the girl you're mating with." I gave him a disgusted look.

"You're sick."

"When you've been alone for as long as I've been you do what you can do. I have many others that can, and will, come help me." now he was getting too confident.

"It's nothing we can't handle." He rolled his eyes.

"How long do you think I had this virus?"

"I don't know, a few months if I had to guess." He laughed so hard he ran out of breath and had to take one before he could continue laughing.

"Humphrey, my old friend, I've had this for years. The packs went to war the day you left, and became uninhabitable after a month. Humans showed up not too long after either. I was one of the first wolves taken and I was in that horrible science lab for at least a few months. Long story short Humphrey, I've had this virus for years." I gave him a small smile.

"It's a little ironic that all this could have been avoided if you didn't take things into your own hands." He got angry quick.

"THERE WAS NOTHING ELSE TO DO. And I don't like leaving it to others to make decisions for me. What I did was the best option."

"What you did was foolish!" I snapped back. "No one had to die and the packs didn't have to go to war. We would have found a way but you had to be impatient and selfish." He pushed against the entrance of the cage. I must have hit a nerve.

"Fuck you Humphrey. You just wanted your sister to suffer. I wasn't going to let that happen. I did what I needed to." Now I got close.

"I loved my sister. Don't forget that this was all your fault. You have to live with that." He unsheathed a claw and put it to his throat.

"No I don't." I immediately regretted ticking him off.

"You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" he pushed his claw into his neck, cutting him a little. I got a little nervous when he did that. "Just thought I would remind you what will happen if you choose to kill me." he pulled his claw away from him and looked at me with a wry smile. He put me in a situation where whatever I decide to do, I lose. He turned away from me and went to the back of the cage. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see my beautiful mate, Kate, coming up from behind me.

"Is he talking?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Not that much. He pretty much just told me that he had this for a really long time, and that he's raped other wolves in order to keep his own powers in check." She went wide eyed at that last part.

"No way! That's sick."

"That's what I said."

"I'm right here." He said, deciding to speak with us again. He refused to look at us though.

"You think we give a fuck after what you did to us?" Kate said with sass.

"Fair enough." He said defeated. He then looked Kate over, checking her out. "If it wasn't for Humphrey being your mate I would have definitely made you another one of my one night stand wolves." Kate growled at him.

"Calm down Kate. He's just trying to get under your skin." I shot him a look. "Even if I didn't have the powers, I would have done everything I could to protect Kate from you." He gave one, loud laugh.

"Oh please, your best Alphas can't touch me. There's no way an Omega like you can do anything to me." Kate looked to me.

"What do we do? Because I really want to kill him right now." I wouldn't mind if she did if it wasn't for the fact that I would die if Raoul did.

"Thing is Kate. There are two options. We can kill him and be done with it, but that means I die as well, or we can let him live and defend ourselves from any threat that comes from his other slaves." Kate looked dejected when I said I would die if he did.

"I don't want you to die, and if he's had the virus for as long as we think, we could be talking about defending ourselves from an entire pack full of wolves. even with the powers we now have, it would be difficult." She had a point, and it's the reason why I can't make a decision.

"While I don't care what you choose to do. Just a reminder that the longer you take, the closer my slaves get." He then turned away from us again.

"So we're on a timeframe to pick what we should do with him, and each choice has a set of consequences to deal with?" I looked at Kate.

"I'm afraid so." We heard footsteps coming and turned away from Raoul to see Hutch and Cando coming to guard the den.

"We're normally not security wolves, but this one is a special case. Your dad thought it would be best to put his better Alphas here." Kate nodded in agreement. Winston made a smart decision with sending these two here.

"We leave you in his care then, we're going back to the den to relax. It's been a helluva day." Kate told them.

"Of course Kate, it's the least that you two deserve for catching this guy and stopping his plans." Hutch and Cando took their posts at the den and me and Kate left them to do their job. After everything that's happened the sun was starting to set and Kate and I were extremely tired. We arrived at the den and I immediately curled up in the corner. Kate got in front of me and did the same. I put my arm around her and pulled her closer. Her soft fur pushed up against my body, making me feel warm. I felt around her belly and noticed a slight bulge.

"How are you feeling with the whole pregnancy thing." She shifted in my arms a bit.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be, with everything that's happened I'm surprised that I don't feel anything." She put her hand over mine and rubbed the bulge on her belly. "All I know is, I'm glad you're the father of these pups." I gave her a kiss on the cheek. She really made me feel special.

"I hope that I can be there for them for the rest of my life." Then I thought about the situation at hand and it instantly made me feel conflicted. "At the same time I don't want them brought into the pack only to be scared of an incoming attack all day." She sighed at the thought.

"Hummy, we'll figure it out together, ok? After all we are a team. I want you to be here to care for the pups and I also want them to grow up in a safe, thriving pack." She gave a big yawn. "We'll figure it out tomorrow. Let's get some sleep, we've done a lot today." She's right. I'm glad she has a positive outlook on this when I don't. She's becoming more Omega than me. Tells me that I'm starting to fail at my job. While at the same time it gives me a sense of accomplishment that one of the most hardcore and serious Alpha has an Omega side.

"You're right Kate, we'll figure it out so that everyone wins. Well, except for Raoul of course." She didn't respond and I knew why from the rhythmic rising and falling of her chest. I chuckled and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Good night Katiekins. I love you very much, don't forget it." Were my last words before I succumbed to my drowsiness.

 **Milestone 21 chapters (My lucky number) and over 5,500 views. You guys really rock. Everyone has contributed to helping make this story what it is now and I'm very grateful. Until next time, this is ragmanthemadman, signing off.**


	22. Tough Choice

**Breaking News! This story's not over yet. I know it's been a while. I've been taking care of some last minute college stuff. But, that's done and summer has officially begun. Unfortunately, that's also a lot of time for me to spend playing video games. I have no excuse to not upload once a week now. If I fail to do so don't be afraid to spam the reviews or my PM box telling me to write the next chapter. It'll get me to put down the controller for a few hours and get to writing the story. That's all from me folks. Enjoy your chapter.**

[Lilly's POV]

Raoul was taken to the prison den by Humphrey and dad just sent his best alphas to look after him. I was still in the field, finishing up on healing the rest of the pack of the virus spread by Raoul. It June helped me out along the way and she actually explained how I got the powers in the first place as well as how I came to Jasper park with her. I came to understand everything about the pack I was living in next to Humphrey's. I'm glad I wasn't raised by that wolf that gave birth to me. According to June, she wanted nothing to do with me. I was finished with the last wolf and I made my way to my dad who was watching over mom, who was still asleep. June followed.

"How are you doing dad?"

"I'm doing well Lilly. Just keeping your mother company for when she wakes up." He looks at June. "In an odd way I have to thank you." June tilted her head.

"What for?"

"If you and Lilly didn't come to our pack, we wouldn't have been able to deal with this. I thank you for letting me take care of your daughter." June smiled at my dad.

"Lilly is as much of your daughter as she is mine. I can't thank you enough for taking good care of her after all these years. Even though I have been no help to your pack whatsoever." Dad chuckled.

"I think this…" he gestured his arm around the field of wolves that I've healed. Some just waking up and others still out cold. "… is doing something to help our pack. And it's all because you fought your way here to bring this very special wolf that I'm proud to call my daughter." Mom smiled.

"Same here." Both look at me with a big smile. I felt myself blush at their comments.

"Aww you guys." I said as I brought them both into a hug. They both happily obliged to the hug. After a few seconds of hugging each other I let go. "I'm going to go hang out by Garth until he wakes up. I love both of you guys." I said as I walked away from the two of them. I came up to Garth who was still on the ground, unconscious. Tony was already watching over him when I arrived. He's taken me in as his son's mate pretty well. Considering he's not the biggest fan of Omegas. "Hey Tony." He just looked at me and then looked at Garth, and sighed.

"Hey Lilly." He said rather down. "I owe you an apology."

"For what?" He sighed.

"I haven't been supportive of your relationship with my son. I've always pushed him to be the best Alpha he can be and that included getting an alpha mate, but I never took into consideration his happiness. He was happy with you. It's been a while since I saw him truly happy. With his mom not being with us and all." He choked up a little at the end. "Do me a favor and just keep him as happy as you possibly can. I don't want him to be the best anymore. As long as he's happy, I'll be happy." I saw a tear start to trickle down his cheek. It was rare to see Tony show any emotion other than anger. I was honestly shocked.

"As Garth's mate, I promise to make him the happiest wolf that I possibly can." I gave him a pat on his back. He smiled.

"Maybe I was wrong about Omega's." He said as he walked away from me. I had a sense of accomplishment when I saw Tony smile. If something was rare it was seeing Tony smile. And I was the one that allowed him to do so. I look at Garth who was breathing slowly and rhythmically. Telling me that he was still knocked out. I rubbed my paw against his face. A crazy thing then came to mind. If you kill one wolf that will end up killing another that you're close to or keep that wolf alive and put an entire pack in danger would you still have the guts to kill that wolf? As I kept rubbing Garth's face it became even more prevalent in my mind. I don't want to put Garth in danger again. It's just two wolves for a whole pack. It should be a logical loss. Then an even darker thought dawned on me. What if Garth was in Humphrey's position? Would I still think that way? Garth is a major part of my life now. Living without him would be… unbearable. Garth is to me as Humphrey is to Kate. I can't have Kate live without him. Just like I can't live without Garth. I heard a grunting noise which snapped me out of my thoughts. It Garth was waking up.

"What the hell happened?" Was the first thing he said when he woke up. I jumped on him and gave him the biggest hug that I could. The emotion from what I was thinking just came out all at once. I was sobbing on his shoulder for a reason I couldn't even explain. He was taken off guard by my sudden hug. "What's with the killer hug?" He said struggling a little bit. I couldn't even respond I just continued crying into his shoulder. He returned the hug and rubbed my back until I got a hold of myself again. When I did, I pulled out of the hug and looked at Garth.

"I'm sorry for the little episode I just had." Garth shook his head.

"No worries. It just shows that you care." I frowned. I do care but that episode was not about caring about Garth. It was about caring for my sister and brother in law. "What's wrong Lilly?" I was hoping he wouldn't notice my frown but he did.

"That wasn't about you. It was about my sister and Humphrey." He looked slightly confused and for good reason.

"Why? What happened to them?" He didn't know about what will happen to Humphrey if Raoul dies.

"We're in a pickle now. The wolf that caused all this is in our prison den." Garth went wide eyed and almost snapped at me.

"After all he's done why the hell is he not dead!?" I didn't flinch. I stood tall against Garth.

"He's not dead because of Humphrey. Some of his life force is inside of Humphrey and if that wolf dies, Humphrey dies." Garth had a look of shock on his face.

"And if we keep him alive, he could break out and wreak havoc all over again." I nodded. "I'm sorry for snapping at you Lilly. I didn't know it was this bad." I shook my head.

"It's alright. You didn't know the situation." I suddenly felt weak kneed and had to lean on Garth for support.

"You alright Lilly?" I had to take some deep breaths in before I could respond.

"I need to rest. This…" I gestured to the field of wolves around us. "… was very tiring." He looked even more confused.

"How did you do this?" He also gestured to the field.

"Can you take me to the fields? I'll explain everything on the way." He nodded and supported me on the way to our home in the fields. I explained my healing powers and how I used them to free everyone from Raoul's grasp. I told him how we captured him in the first place, and I told him how Raoul was related to Humphrey and his old pack. Garth was very interested to learn about the whole ordeal. He was tuned in the whole time I was talking about it. When we arrived at our destination I just curled up to try and get some rest. Garth curled up around me to keep me company. I had to ask before I went to sleep.

"What do you think we should do?" He sighed.

"As much as it pains me to do so, I say we should kill the wolf. Sacrificing one to save a whole pack is worth it to me."

"What if it was you?"

"Excuse me?"

"What if you were in Humphrey's position, would you still say to kill Raoul?" He stammered for a bit and ultimately sighed.

"No, I would try to find another way." I nodded.

"Good answer." Was the last thing I said before I drifted off to sleep.

 **I wanted to give Lilly and garth a little time together. Let me know what you think and until next time this is ragmanthemadman, signing off.**


	23. Ray of Hope

**Aww Crap! It happened. I missed my week quota that I set for myself. No one even reminded me. I wasn't joking when I said I would lose track of time. If I'm not reminded by someone to write these I will end up procrastinating. It happens a lot. Not just with fanfiction either. Don't worry though. I got the chapter right here. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **p.s. hope my American readers had a good Independence day.**

[Humphrey's POV]

It's been a couple of days since we put Raoul away. Ever since then the pack has gone back to its normal routine. Well, mostly normal. Everyone wanted to know how to handle their newfound powers so Winston told me to teach them how to use it. I was ok with it and I was able to teach them what I knew. I found it funny how controlling the powers pertained to loving other people. Not going to lie, there were some falling outs with mates when one wolf thought of the other and didn't turn back to normal. The only thing I hated explaining was the mating to keep the powers under control. It just felt really awkward and I purposely withheld that information from some of the perverts in the pack. Other than the extenuating circumstances, the pack was doing really well.

There were some scary moments though.

Yesterday, a small squad of eight Alphas attacked us relentlessly. By relentlessly, I mean it took a few wolves to bring one down even with the use of their powers. With a little investigating we found out that those wolves were victims of Raoul's spread of the virus. Lilly helped to rid them of the bad parts of the virus and they returned to their former pack. Most of the pack thought nothing of it, but me, Kate, Winston, Eve, Lilly, and Garth knew that it was only the beginning. First it's a small group of wolves, next it could be a pack twice the size of ours. And because we know of the dangers it's put me in a very tight spot. Winston and I had a private chat about it as well.

"I'm sorry Humphrey, but I can't wait until a threat comes that we can't handle. Those eight wolves were trouble enough. I need you to make a decision soon. You either convince Raoul to give up his was, or we kill him and subsequently you." His words echo in my mind as I walk towards the prison den. Kate has been taking it easy lately. Her mom, Eve, insists that she relaxes as much as possible so nothing bad happens to her or the pups she's carrying. Same with Lilly, although it's harder for her because she's the only one that can cure the other wolves of the virus.

"When do I have till?" Was my follow up question.

"Till sunset tomorrow." It wasn't a lot of time to convince someone as hardheaded as Raoul, but I had to try. I walked up to the security den and I signaled the guards to leave me and Raoul alone for a bit. He was just curled up in his cage, though I knew he wasn't sleeping.

"What do you want Humphrey?" See what I mean. It's midday, no one sleeps midday, especially someone who's cooped up in a cage all day.

"Just to talk."

"Then talk." He said rather annoyed.

"I want you to call off these attacks."

"How do you know I'm behind them."

"Asshole, we notice the red eyes." I shot back at his smart ass remark. He just gave a chuckle.

"How else am I supposed to get out of here?"

"By turning a new leaf." He sighed and shook his head.

"Humphrey, you know me, when I set my sights on something I see it through till the end." He's not wrong, and that's what gets him in trouble. "I'm just biding my time until I get out of here."

"If you won't stop then we have no choice but to execute you."

"You know you'll die too if they do." I took a deep breath.

"And I gladly will if it means putting a stop to you." He chuckled amusingly.

"Cut the bullshit Humphrey, I know you don't want to die. Why don't you just get me out of here and I'll spare you from the slaughter I'm going to bring to your pack." That statement disgusted me.

"If you think I would betray my pack think again. You're staying here." He shook his head again.

"Your pack is the one that's betraying you. They know full well what will happen to their Omega leader if I die yet they still want me to die."

"And I fully agree with them. With all the grief you caused us." I mumbled under my breath. "And me." It wasn't soft enough though.

"Still mad at me about your sister's death? That was years ago get over it." If it wasn't for the cage, I would have killed him myself. I don't care if I would've died afterwards either. This guy is that much of an asshole.

"It's not just my sister, Raoul." I said barely containing my anger. "It was the fact that you caused a war that lead to a massacre between my pack and yours." I just let my emotions explode at that point. "I'm glad you were tortured by your own pack, and that you were captured by humans and experimented on! That's what you deserved for what you've caused, and if you asked me, you still have much more to pay for." I turned to walk away from him then said one last thing before he was out of earshot. "Death is too easy for you." I heard a growl before I myself was out of earshot. Probably made Raoul angry for once. It felt good to make that sadistic bastard feel some emotion. I wandered back to the den to check on Kate and noticed that she was not there. The only other place she would have been was her parent's den, which was where I was headed next.

When I arrived, I didn't fully make myself known. I actually stayed outside the den, around the corner of the entrance. I had a feeling that there were a few wolves in there having a serious conversation, and I was right. Instead of walking in and causing them to stop, I instead kept my distance and listened in. I wanted to know what they were talking about.

"Are you sure it will work?" That voice was definitely Kate's.

"I can give it a try. If we're really going through with this, we might as well give it a shot." That was Lilly.

"Are you sure that nothing bad will happen to you?" That was unmistakably Eve.

"I hope nothing will, but if something goes wrong, it won't be something drastic like me losing my life. If anything, I might pass out for a few hours. What we're thinking of doing is going to require a lot of energy." I seemed to have missed out on the main topic of their conversation. I wasn't sure what they were referring to.

"Ok, I'll let him know the plan when I get back to the den." That was Kate again. I couldn't wait that long to be told their plan so I walked in on their conversation.

"What will you let me know when you get back to the den?" That effectively drew everyone's attention towards me. Kate walked up to me and gave me a hug. A little out of the ordinary for her.

"How much did you hear?" She whispered. That explained the hug.

"Enough to know that Lilly wants to try something on me." That might sound wrong but she knew what I meant.

"Yeah she does. Hopefully, it will keep you alive." She whispered back. She pulled away from the hug and turned to the others. Garth, Lilly, Eve, and Winston were all in the den with Kate and I. "Tell him." She said to Lily. She nodded her head and prepared herself for what she was about to say.

"Humphrey, I want to try and make you and Kate become one." That statement was a confusing one. I shot her the same look of confusion as well. She elaborated. "Basically, I want to remove your link to Raoul and replace it with a link to Kate." I nodded with a little understanding.

"How are you going to manage that?"

"Raoul gave you his life force along with the virus. While I can't remove it from you, I can try to replace it."

"That's great! Why not give it a shot now?" Everyone had a worried look.

"I can't." Lilly responds.

"Why not?"

"I can't put in some of Kate's life force in you without first getting rid of Raoul's life force. I can't do that without killing you in the process. The only time that I can attempt this is when we kill Raoul."

 **Sadly, it has to end soon. Just a couple chapters remain until it's done. That doesn't spell the end of writing Alpha and Omega stories though. I have another one in the works, a high school story. I've been reading about them so much I really want to try and write one of my own. Hope you guys enjoyed, and until next time. This is ragmanthemadman, signing off.**


	24. Reflection

**I'm sorry I'm late… again. It's been a really busy week. Thank you guys so much for your patience and support. Enjoy the chapter.**

[Humphrey's POV]

I was trying to grasp the situation at hand.

"Let me get this straight. You want to replace Raoul's life force, that's inside me, with Kate's, and you can't do that unless we kill Raoul." Lilly nodded.

"From what I understand, I can't put two life forces inside of you, other than your own, because if one dies, you die, no matter who it is, plus, if you had a choice I'm sure you'd rather die with Kate." She's not wrong there.

"This won't affect Kate, will it?" Lilly shook her head.

"While you will die if Kate does, the same is not transferred to her. You'll be reliant on her life force, but she won't be reliant on yours." I nodded in understanding.

"Good, I don't want her to have to suffer as well." Kate put her paw on my shoulder.

"I don't want you to suffer either. I'll gladly do this for you even if I have to go through the same thing you do." It was definitely reassuring, but at the same time, I don't want my mate putting herself in danger for my sake. I looked around the room to see the many encouraging faces that were behind me.

"Thank you, everyone." I felt my eyes water. "It means a lot for you guys to be behind me." I wiped my eyes before the tears can be free from them. Seeing them like this reminds me of when I first came to the pack and they took me in. I was lost without a home until they took me in. Now, I was at a loss of what to do and they figured out a way to help. Something that I would've never been able to come up with. It's good to know that I have wolves who love and care for me. in return, I would do anything for them. I owe them a lot.

"Why are you crying Humphrey?" Eve asked me. I was hoping I was a little subtler about my emotions.

"Just thinking about when I first came here. You guys have taken such good care of me. I love all of you guys and I owe you a debt I can't repay." Winston chuckled.

"Are you kidding me Humphrey? You don't owe us anything. It's been a pleasure to have you as a member of our pack. You've done plenty to help us out, as an Omega leader, and now, catching Raoul. Whatever debt you thought you had, doesn't exist." He patted me on the back. "You're like the son I never had. I'm truly grateful to have you here." It put a smile on my face when he said that.

"Thank you Winston, everyone, I love you guys." They all gave me a wide smile which made me feel great. It's a great feeling being loved.

"And we love you Humphrey." Lilly said and then turned to Garth. "Even Garth." Garth rolled his eyes.

"Love is a stretch, but you're a friend in my book." He stuck out his paw. "Bury the hatchet?" I shook his paw.

"Sure." Then I asked. "Bury the hatchet?" He chuckled a bit.

"Something I heard humans say when they make up." We all got a chuckle out of that. Then Winston spoke up.

"Raoul is getting executed tomorrow. It only gives us one shot to complete this procedure." He then looked at me. "If it doesn't work, is there anything that you want to say as your last wish?" I pondered that for a moment and came up with an answer.

"I only wish for Kate to be happy. Whatever that may take." It was her turn to speak up.

"The only way I can be happy is if our plan works and you live with me for the rest of my life." I couldn't help but smile at that.

"Still, why don't we spend the day together. Just in case it doesn't work, I want my last day to be spent with you guys." Looking around the den I saw everyone nod in agreement.

"Of course Humphrey. It's the least we can do for you." Said Winston. "Get Salty, Shakey, and Mooch here too. You have to do one last hurrah with your Omega friends." He had a point. They were my friends ever since I was given the title of Omega. It wouldn't be right to leave them out of this.

"I'll get in touch with them." I responded. I turned to leave the den and go find my friends for, what could be, my last day alive.

[Raoul's POV]

"Trapped, again. First it was humans, now it's fellow wolves. Although, the wolves have a legitimate reason. I caused a little chaos to their pack, but it wasn't to destroy the pack. It was just to get revenge on some humans."

"Scar what the fuck are you rambling about?" There's the thing I hate the most, being interrupted.

"None of your damn business. Leave me to my thoughts ok. It's all I have." The other wolf guarding me had a chat with the one that interrupted me.

"Don't provoke him dude. Until he's dead he's still a threat to the pack. He's got too many resources to attack us with. I'd rather not make help come faster than normal." If only he knew that help was already coming as fast as it could but at this rate it won't be here until tomorrow at sunset. My plan was to stall for time but I know that Winston won't listen to someone like me. Any threat to his pack he takes extremely personal. I guess I don't blame him. I thought I could get to him through Humphrey but it's clear from our conversation that he has no intention of helping me.

Oh well.

"He'll just die anyway. I've inflicted some pain on my former friend. It's a small success but it is a success." One of the wolves out front sighed.

"There he goes again." He whispered just loud enough for me to hear. Oh how I wish I could shut them up. Then, there was a shadowy figure that phased through the guards and came face to face with me. I'm not freaked out easily, but that freaked me out. I couldn't express it other than just going wide eyed. The figure then began to take a shape. Into a female wolf that I know too well.

"Clarity?" She put her paw to her mouth.

 _There's no need to speak. We can communicate like this._

The only way that I communicate like that is to the people under my control. I didn't know Clarity could do it too.

 _Ok, but how are you here Clarity?_

 _You'd be surprised how much you can do Raoul. A strong connection with someone who's dead allows you to play chat with them, but only if they allow you._

I didn't even know that I could do that. All that training I've done to figure out the extent of my powers and I still don't know everything.

 _I see, but if that's the case, why are you talking to me now?_

 _To tell you what you wanted to hear for a while._

 _And that is?_

 _I loved you, the old you. The one that would hang out with me and Humphrey whenever he could even though he shouldn't have. The one that spoke of a peaceful unity of our packs. Not the sadistic killer named Scar._

I was getting mad again. What did she know?

 _I killed for you. I killed so you wouldn't have to marry that bastard Charlie and be miserable for the rest of your life. I was doing you a favor!_

 _Do you realize what your 'favor' caused? Hundreds of wolves killed in the war, hundreds more relocated because of the destruction the war brought._

 _I know! I was one of the hundreds relocated! I got the worst relocation of all too. Why should I feel bad for others?_

 _Did you even think about your family?_

That shut me up. My family took care of me my whole life. I threw them into a war they never wanted.

 _What happened to them?_

 _They survived the war… barely. Your mother lost one of her legs and your dad lost his tail. Some humans took them in and helped them, but your mom still passed away from the trauma. Your dad survived but he was severely depressed. He thought you were killed in the war as well. Not long after the humans released him back into the wild, he jumped off a cliff and killed himself._

I was devastated and angry. No not at the humans, at myself for being the cause of this. I loved my family, and it only dawned on me now that I abandoned them. I collapsed to the ground because I couldn't stand anymore.

 _I never knew. I'm sorry._

 _Don't say it to me. there are many other wolves with similar stories like your parent's. Those that survived the war at least. A war that you caused._

 _I know that. I only wanted to help._

 _The wanting to help was appreciated. The way you went about helping was not._

 _I'm sorry, ok? I really am. I was stupid and foolish and was blinded by my love for you. I don't care what happens to me now, I want to know if you forgive me._

I lived in regret thinking that Clarity hated me. It ate me alive, and It's the only thing that is on my mind more than my revenge. Then again, it was also motivation for it. I thought I was atoning for my sins when in reality I made them worse.

 _I do Raoul. As long as you regret what you did._

 _Absolutely. I know I can't make up for it either. I deserve what's coming to me._

She smiles

 _It's good that your handling this well. Death is not something to accept easily. When you do though, it makes it all the easier._

Did I accept it, or am I expecting something? Whatever the case, when they execute me. I'll be able to see Clarity again.

 _I hope you'll wait for me._

Then, you won't believe this, she kissed me. It felt so real, like she was actually there. I was shocked at first but then I started to ease into it. It was different from the kisses I made others give me. This one was loving and caring. There was a purpose behind it. Other than an empty feeling. When she pulled back I was still shocked.

 _I will._

She said as her form started to change back into a shadow and faded away. It looked beautiful, and yet, it was also sad. As if she was saying goodbye to me.

"Oh look at that. He _does_ have emotion." I was wondering what the hell that guard was talking about when he said that, but then I felt something on my cheek. Something, wet. I reached up and touched my cheek, and there was a stream of liquid coming from my eye. I was crying. It's been years since that last happened. I couldn't stop them either. They just kept coming.

"Forget about him, focus on the job. Tomorrow we won't have to worry about him." Guess tomorrows my last day on earth, and I'm somewhat looking forward to it. So what do I do? I sleep to make it come faster.

 _I'll be there soon Clarity._

 **I'm at a loss what to do next chapter. I thought about ending it but my girlfriend said Kate and Humphrey should be put into more detail in terms of what they do on his 'last day'. So I might just follow up on that. No promises though. Until next time, this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	25. Last Night Together

**Here's anot** **her chapter of the story. Thank you all so much for the support you've given me over the length of the story. It hasn't been perfect in terms of updates and effort, but that's mainly my fault and the fact that you guys still give support is amazing. Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

P.S. No Man's Sky is awesome!

[Kate's POV]

We had a lot of fun with the family. We had a ball talking and playing games. For shits and giggles, we made Humphrey's Omega friends try to catch some food for dinner. They failed… miserably. They best they could scrounge up was some fermented berries. They sure know their stuff when it comes to berries. The Alphas and Humphrey went hunting for some real food, a couple of caribous to be exact. It was like we set up for a feast. While eating, we played charades rather badly. The Omegas acted out everything really well. Anything Turtle related, Lilly was all over. Eventually, though, the sun set and everyone was burned out from the activities. Everyone started to head to their respective dens including Humphrey and I. But I couldn't let the night end, not yet anyways. I wanted to do one last thing with Humphrey. If he could die tomorrow, then I want our last memory to be something wonderful. Instead of going right back to our den, I lured Humphrey to a lake. The one where we first howled together. With the moon shining brightly into the night, the lake reflected the light and made itself look sparkling.

"Wow, this is amazing." Humphrey said. I have to agree with him. Even I wasn't expecting something like this and I planned to bring him here.

"Yeah, it is." I responded. I leaned against Humphrey. "Remember the train ride back from Idaho?" He smiled when I asked that.

"Yeah I do. I was in love with you before, but when you howled with me it just convinced me further that I love you. It also made me think that you had the same feelings for me."

"Well, I did. Even if I was too stubborn to admit it." he chuckled a bit. "We haven't been mates for that long either. I don't want it to end so abruptly." I felt myself wanting to cry when I said that.

"It won't, I have full confidence in Lilly." That wasn't good enough for me.

"What if something goes wrong?"

"Then at least I died protecting you and the pack." I love that he's protective, but I don't ever want him to lose his life for it.

"Well if you might die tomorrow…" I tackled him down to the ground which he gave an audible grunt. "I want to have one last _session_ with you today." I sounded flirty when I said session. His initial look was one of confusion, then he realized what I meant.

"But, you're pregnant. Is that still ok?" I didn't mind that I was.

"As long as it's not too rough, it should be ok." That's why I love him, he puts my health and safety before his own. His wolfhood hit my stomach as well. He wanted it.

"If you say so." He carefully switched positions so that he was on top. He slowly inserted his 'wolf' inside me. It didn't hurt like last time, instead, it's very pleasurable. He slowly pushed in and out, taking care not to go too fast and cause harm. I didn't mind it but I felt that more could be done. As if he was reading my mind, he lowered his head and started to lick my chest. His tongue making the surrounding fur wet. It turned me on even more. "Your dripping wet Katiekins." I couldn't control myself. I let out moans of pure pleasure.

"I love you so much Hummy." I said with my breath hitching at the end.

"I love you too Katiekins, with all my heart." He went back to licking my chest. Causing the euphoria to rise higher. I could feel my heart pounding through my chest. I could feel the pressure building, I was getting close.

"Hmm, I'm almost there."

"I am too Katiekins. Let's do it together." He gave a few pushes before we both reached our climax. Both of our fluids mixing together. The pleasure at an all time high. We both had to catch our breaths, but once we did, we dove into a long, loving kiss. We both knew that this session wasn't like the first time. It wasn't us acting on impulse or being curious. This was showing our love. Showing how much we cared for each other. It wasn't just to have a good time. While I'm sure we both enjoyed it, it wasn't the point. We wanted to show just how much we cared for each other. If this was our last night together, it was going to be one we would never forget, dead or alive. We broke the kiss and I brought him down for a hug. He did his best to not put his weight on my but eventually gave in.

"Don't ever leave me." I said with my head buried into his chest. I could feel tears during the build up in the back of my eyelids.

"Not even in death would I leave you. I would find a way to show you my love even after death." That just made the dam in my eyes burst. I wasn't full on bawling, but I did have a waterfall coming out of my eyes. I love him so much and can't bear the thought of losing him. On one hand, if I die he dies with me, but if he dies first then I'm left alone. "I can tell you're thinking negatively, this will work I'm sure of it." He knows me way too well, but I love that about him.

"You're right, I have to believe this will work." I snuggled into his chest a little more mainly need to feel his embrace. I feel safe and secure when I'm near him. It's comforting actually, and it's probably why mom wanted me to marry a stronger wolf. I pulled my head out of his chest so I could talk. "Let's head back to our den so we can turn in for the night." He nodded his head.

"Let's I'm getting a little tired myself." We had to wait a bit so that we can get untied, but once we did we headed back to our den.

[Clarity's POV]

I watched my brother and his mate walking together to their den. They looked perfect together I wanted to show them my support for their relationship. But they're not ready to see me, not yet. They need to do away with Raul first. It needs to happen. If they see me before it does, then it will end up changing their plan. I would love to talk to my brother again, there's so much I wish to share with him. But I have to let this pan out then I can surprise him. Until then I can only watch over him.

 **I thought I'd try writing a lemon from the female's point of view. It might not be the best but I did try my best. Just a few more chapters to go, it's kinda sad to see the story come to an end, but I had a blast working on it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can, but until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**


	26. Execution

**It's official, I'm a college student. Already moved in and classes start soon. I'm excited but at the same time nervous if that makes sense. But I'm not here about me, I'm here about the story. It's almost done, I'm talking only a couple chapters left to go. I'm sure the ending will make everyone happy (unless you hate happiness). I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **p.s. we broke 7,000 views! That's insane!**

[Humphrey's POV the next morning]

I woke up to the shining sun coming through the entrance of my den. I was holding the still sleeping Kate in my arms. Her steady breathing was comforting to me. especially considering what today was. It was the day that Raoul dies, and possibly me as well. I tried to push the thought out of my head but it always found its way back. The closer it got to the execution the bigger the thought became in my head. I knew I had to relax and forget about it somehow, so I went to the lake to take a quick bath. The cold water from the lake woke me up and snapped me out of the cycle of thoughts going through my brain.

"Did you look this toned without the virus?" I heard someone say. It made me jump as well. Looking around the surrounding area I was able to see Eve coming up to me.

"Not really, it just kinda happened the more I used the powers I had." I'm not so sure about the heightened senses, but I know that my physical fitness is much better now even without the virus.

"I just came to say I'm sorry. I thought I was looking out for my daughter, but I wasn't, and I caused this big mess to happen."

"It's alright Eve, something tells me this would've happened regardless of whether or not I wanted to become stronger for Kate." She then caught me off guard with a hug.

"You're so sweet, Humphrey. I can see why Kate loves you so much." She then broke the hug and started to walk away. Before she was out of sight, she turned and said something to me. "If you die today I'll bring you back to life and kill you again." She said before leaving my sightline. Yup, that sounded like something she would do. Most people say eve is crazy and heartless for anyone but her family, I disagree. She cares for every wolf and says those crazy things because she cares. I finished up my bath and went back to the den where I saw Kate still asleep. Seems like our session last night really wore her out. I laid down next to her to keep her company till she woke up. Before she did, however, Winston came into the den.

"Hope you're ready Humphrey. The execution starts soon." He noticed Kate was still asleep. "You'll probably want to wake her up if you still want to go through with the plan." I nodded to him and started shaking Kate a bit to try and wake her up. She stirred after a couple shakes and looked around with her still half asleep eyes.

"Moring Humphrey." She said very lazily, she looked towards the den and had to squint a bit before she was able to see Winston. "Morning Dad." She lied back down like she was going to relax for a little longer but then hopped right back up. "The execution is today!" She shouted. Winston and I got a kick out of her little fiasco.

"We know that it starts soon. You kinda need to be there to try the plan." She rubbed the back of her head a bit embarrassed that her little ordeal happened. Then she had a look of determination.

"Absolutely, let's do this!" She said with enthusiasm. I'm sure that she wants this plan to succeed more than I do. Probably true considering she helped come up with the plan. Winston chuckled a bit.

"Alright, follow me."

Winston led us to a public area by the river that used to separate the Eastern and Western packs. Since both packs were now one, everyone got to see the execution. Some were there cheering and shouting profane things at Raoul, while others tended to be there just to make sure that the deed was done. They may not have been necessarily fond of the idea of killing a wolf, but in their minds, and ours, it had to be done. Tony and Winston sat together and spoke as if they were two judges in one court. "Raoul, for crimes against our pack that…" he bobbled his head around trying to think of something to say. "…is rather hard to explain, we have sentenced you to death." Tony stepped in.

"Do you have any last words to say before your execution?" He looked dead at me and opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then looked away.

"No I don't, just get it over with." His voice was rather melancholy than it was strong and assertive like it usually is. It made me wonder what happened to him while inside that cell.

"Very well, hunter, if you could do the honors." Hunter was the executioner for the western pack. Though they rarely used him. This was one of the rare times that someone gets executed. Cando and Hutch pinned Raoul down so he couldn't move. Although, it didn't look like he would even if he wasn't pinned. Lilly came over to where Kate and I were.

"You guys ready?" I then remembered why I came here in the first place.

"Yeah, let's do it." I said. Kate gave me a long, compassionate kiss. I returned the favor. We were kissing for around ten seconds before we pulled apart. "I love you Katiekins

"I love _you_ Hummy." She put extra emphasis on you. We both faced Lilly looking away from the action. As soon as we were like that she put her paws on our heads and concentrated. I tried to make out the action from sound instead of sight. I heard pawsteps, then a grunt from Raoul, then a sigh that seemed out of place. Followed by the sound of flesh being cut open and a thud on the floor. I heard cheering, some people saying things like 'good riddance' or 'serves him right'. That didn't last long, though. the voices became faded and I could feel myself losing balance. I was starting to go away too. I heard Lilly say something but couldn't make out all of the details.

"St_ _th _e _rey." I tried to stay standing, it took all of my concentration. Eventually, however, my concentration wore down and I fell to the ground. My hearing came back just for a brief second to hear something. "I'm sorry." Then there was nothing but black.

 **Don't worry it's not over yet. Some people might've ended it here but I think that leaves too many questions to be left unanswered. So stay tuned for the next chapter. Also, my new story about Alpha and Omega high school is currently being typed. It should be done by next week so if you want to be one of the first people to catch it, follow my profile. Until then, however, this is ragmanthemadman, signing off.**


	27. Visit from Family

**I did not die, although I felt like I was going to. I got sick the day after I posted my new story and could barely get out of bed for a couple of days. Needless to say, I had to play catch up to make up for the classes I missed. I apologize for making you guys wait a while. I hope that the chapter makes up for it.**

 **P.S. You have no idea how satisfying it was reading the reviews and seeing people think that Humphrey died.**

[Humphrey's POV]

I slowly started to stir awake from my little slumber. My vision was very blurry and my hearing was muffled. I could see movement in front of me but couldn't make out who they were. As my vision get better I could make out one of the wolves as Lilly. It looked like she was arguing with someone else. I looked around a bit and saw Kate lying on the ground like she was asleep. I wasn't sure how she could sleep through the argument as my hearing started to come back, they were very loud in their argument.

"I thought you had it under control!" A voice that sounded a lot like Winston said. My vision cleared enough so that I could confirm that Winston was indeed arguing with his daughter.

"I did, and everything went as planned. I even warned her about this and she still wanted to go through with it." I could see Winston pace a bit.

"If Humphrey finds out about this…" He paused when he saw me looking somewhat awake. Lilly turned around and saw me awake as well and quickly pulled me into a hug.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" She screamed as she squeezed me so hard I was practically wheezing for breath.

"I won't be if you keep squeezing me." I wheezed out and she released her grip on me.

"Sorry about that."

"How much did you hear?" Winston asked me. I heard a bit but what I understood was not a lot.

"I heard you two arguing about something that you thought Lilly had under control, and that she warned her something might happen." I then realized that Kate wasn't actually asleep. Something bad happened to her. My realization showed as I made my way over to Kate, shaking her a bit to try and get a response but there was none. "What happened?" I asked doing my best to keep calm.

"Kate is very weak right now."

"You mean she's dying?" I had tears forming in my eyes when I said that.

"No, if she was you wouldn't be alive or dying with her." that gave me a little relief but the way Lilly said it made it seem like there was something worse happening to Kate.

"So then what do you mean by very weak?"

"She's in a coma." She blurted out. It took a sec to grasp what she just told me.

"What? Why?"

"While I was able to replace Raoul's life force with Kate's, in order to do so I had to take some life force from Kate first. Her body is trying to adjust to what she just lost." I almost couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kate knew that in order to save me she had to give something in return. That wasn't what I wanted for her to do at all.

"You mean, you let her go through with something that would be life threatening to her. I could feel my powers start to come to life.

"I wasn't given much of a choice, she insisted…" I tackled Lilly to the ground.

"You could've said no, you could've done something different, or nothing at all!" I was right up in her face when I said that and she looked at me with a scared look as if she was about to die. I felt Winston pull me off of Lilly and pin me to the ground.

"That's enough! Humphrey, Kate said she wanted to go through with this no matter what happened. I didn't know about her losing her life force, but I did know that it had a chance of failing and if it did it would've been you that was affected and not Kate. You can't blame her for trying, you think she's done this before? This is new to everybody." He scolded me.

"I'm sure she'll wake up Humphrey, just give it some time." Winston got off of me but I could still feel my powers active.

"I'm going to take a stroll and cool off." As I walked passed Lilly to get out of the den she said something.

"Kate's not dead or dying and if that changes, you'll know firsthand." I knew what she meant and nodded.

I arrived at the lake and splashed some water on my face to try and cool off a bit, to no avail. I still felt angry at the fact that Lilly went through with her plan knowing full well that it would cause harm to Kate.

"Why would she do that? I'm not that important am I?"

"You're more important to her than you think." I jumped at the response and looked around frantically. When I saw no one around I looked back to the lake and saw a wolf that looked really familiar.

"Clarity?" I said unsure if that was really her or not. She smiled when I said that which only confirmed my suspicion.

"Long time no see brother." I shook my head, not believing what I was seeing.

"This virus is making me see things now." I closed my eyes and rubbed them before opening them again to see my sister no longer in front of me. I turned to head back to the pack when my sister was right there in front of me again, causing me to freeze where I stood.

"You were right about the virus making you see things, but I'm allowing you to see me."

"But. You. Died." I said while staring at her. I scanned her all over to make sure that what I was seeing was real.

"I did, I never said that I was alive did I?" That wasn't a nice joke.

"So do you mind explaining?" 

"You explained it yourself. The virus gives you the ability to talk to the dead, only if they let you, though." The explanation still went over my head. Then it dawned on me, I was talking to my sister.

"I'm so sorry Clarity. If I wasn't such a coward you would still be…" She cut me off when she hugged me. it felt real like she was actually there with me. It made me skeptical at her saying she was dead.

"There's no way you're dead, this feels too real." She scoffed and pulled away. She then turned into a shadowy figure and phased through me (which felt weird by the way). I turned back to see her change into her normal form.

"Ok, that pretty much confirms it." I sounded way calmer than I actually was. "If you knew you could do this, then why didn't you show me earlier? You knew how much I missed you after what happened." She looked down at the ground when I said that, I felt really bad after that guilt trip.

"Because, if you knew that I could do this then it would have changed what you would have done with Raoul." It dawned on me that Raoul can do the exact same thing she can do now that he died."

"He can't still use his powers when he's dead, though, right?" She shook her head.

"He can't, but if you knew that he could show up at any time, you would have thought he would cause trouble for the pack again. As you just saw, even though I'm dead, I can still physically interact with you. Only if you have the virus in you, though, which at this point is most of the wolves in your pack along with many others not too far from you. If he wanted to, he could still cause trouble."

"And he won't because…" She grinned.

"Because I'll be keeping him in check. I refuse to let him do anything harmful to my brother, or his pack." She smiled at me, and I smiled back. "As for Kate, don't worry she'll wake up in a day or two. I'm not able to see the future but I know that Kate wouldn't let something like this do her in."

"How do you…"

"I've been watching over you for a while now Humphrey. I know a lot of things that you've done." She blushed a bit. "Even the lewd things." It was my turn to blush at that. 

"You didn't have to tell me that!" She giggled a bit.

"Sorry, anyways, now that you know you can talk to me just give me a call whenever. I'll do my best to make sure I see you."

"Thank's sis."

"But before I go." Another figure appeared right next to her. The late Raoul.

"I want you two to make up." We both gave her an are you crazy?' look. "Look, you've been friends since you were pups. If that one event in our lives didn't happen, you'd still be friends. Even with all the things that's happened lately, it's only because neither one of you was willing to bury the hatchet. More so this guy." She pointed towards Raoul.

"Hey! You can't blame me."

"You let your anger get the better of you. Now makeup or we won't go on our date later."

"Date!? You two are…"

"Yeah. Does that really surprise you?" Honestly, it didn't Raoul even told me about his feelings for her, but I forgot in all the madness.

"I guess not. Just caught me off guard is all." I stuck out my paw and Raoul stuck out his. We made contact and shook paws. I took the opportunity to bring him closer and whisper in his ear. "You better take good care of my sister." He nodded his head quickly and pulled away. Clarity giggled at that.

"We should get going, and you need to apologize to Winston and Lilly."

"I'll be sure to do that." Clarity gave me one last hug before she and Raoul turned into shadowy figures and dispersed. On my way back to the den I said to myself.

"What happened a couple weeks ago, led to some crazy discoveries now. I hope that's the last of them." I continued on pace to the den trying to construct my apology to Winston and Lilly.

 **Almost done. The next chapter will be the last one. It's going to be more of an Epilogue style chapter. Thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed the story. I'm really glad that my first story got such a good following. And thank you for the 'good luck inc college' reviews and PM's I really appreciate it. Until next time this is ragmanthemadman signing off.**

 **P.S. if you guys want to see my new Alpha and Omega story, the first chapter is up now and it's titled 'Growing Up Omega'. It's a high school story inspired by the many others that are in this fandom.**


	28. Resolution

**This is it. I can't believe that it's finally gotten to this point. Almost a year later this story has come to its conclusion. Over 50K words is in this whole story. I never thought I could do that for a story, and I have multiple. At the time when I started typing this, the story has 62 reviews, 24 followers, and 14 favorites. I was really happy just to get one of each. Shout out to The-Lone-Dark-Grey-Wolf, The dark shadow, and NoRoleModelz98 for being there since the beginning and helping me out when I needed help with an idea. And to everyone else, I'm glad you took the time to read this story. Whether you followed, reviewed, or just read a bit and thought it was the worst story you ever heard, I thank you. Enjoy the chapter.**

[Humphrey's POV]

I was lying at the den entrance with Kate. I was able to see a majority of Jasper park. It's no wonder that the pack leaders live here. It's been a few months since Kate and I were promoted along with Lilly and Garth to be pack leaders. Winston and Eve still come by if we need some help. For the most part, though, everything is under control. Because nearly everyone has the virus, everyone was treated equally in the pack. Even if the virus wasn't a thing, we would strive for equality, no matter what class you were. I could see five pups playing in the fields. Three of them were our pups, two of them were Kate and Garth's pups. I smiled when I thought about all that's happened lately. After learning I could talk to the dead, I started talking with my sister often. I even introduced her to Kate after she woke up. She was there when Kate birthed our pups. Even when Lilly birthed hers. It's like she never left in the first place. Since then, we've been promoted to pack leaders and have been leading the pack since. Everything should be over. I shouldn't feel like something is missing. Why do I then?

"What are you thinking about Hummy?"

"I was thinking about what's happened lately, and I feel that there's something missing. Something that feels incomplete."

"Anything, in particular, that makes you feel like that?"

"Ever since I saw that I could speak to Clarity again, I've wondered if my parents can do the same thing." As if I summoned her, Clarity appeared in front of us.

"That's been bothering me too Humphrey. I haven't been able to find them."

"Are they with you? Wherever you go when you die."

"I'll leave that to your imagination, and no they aren't here so they haven't died, but at the same time…"

"You can't find out where they are living."

"Exactly. I haven't been able to find them as easily as you. There out there, somewhere." I felt conflicted. Part of me wanted to find my parents and see them again, but then another part of me just wanted to leave it alone. I love my parents, but I already thought they were dead. I'd rather not grieve for them twice. I would be perfectly content with not seeing them again.

"Do you want to try and search for them, Humphrey?" Kate's made a habit of using my real name in a serious conversation. I shook my head in response.

"No, we have a pack to take care of now, and I'd rather not get to know my parents again just to have them pass again." I know it was a dark thought but it was how I felt.

"I get it." Clarity responded. "Besides, you have your work cut out for you here. Three pups and a pack to run is no easy task." I chuckled a bit.

"You're right." I took another look at the fields where the pups were playing with each other. "And I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Hey Humphrey, your pack needs more caribou during meals. You need to have some more alphas hunting." Raoul said from out of nowhere. To help make amends for what he's done, he is keeping an eye on the pack. listening in on conversations and spying on certain members. He's perfect for it considering he can sneak around seamlessly. It helps to make everyone in the pack feel at comfortable and happy.

"Noted Raoul. I'll get on it as soon as I can." We just finished dinner for the day so that's a job for tomorrow.

"It's getting late Hummy, can you bring the pups in for the night?"

"Sure."

"In that case, we'll get out of your fur for the night, see ya, bro."

"Later Humphrey."

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." I went out to the fields to bring the pups into the den. Lilly was also there. "Hey Lilly, you bringing your pups back too?"

"Yeah."

"How's Serenity?"

"She's ok, I'm pretty sure she's the one that inherited my powers because of her snow white fur."

"There's no legitimate proof, though?"

"Yeah, but it's only a matter of time."

"That's good to know. Anyways let's get these guys to sleep."

"Yeah."

"C'mon guys, time to go." The pups all looked at me then headed to their respective parent. I lead the pups back to the den where Kate was already asleep. The three pups started running over to her. "Hey, be quiet and don't jump on her too much, ok? Mommy's had a rough day." They slowed down when I told them that and took their spots next to Kate. I got behind Kate and put my paw around her before I started to drift off to sleep as well. 'I'm glad things are like this. I'll never let go.' Was the last thing I thought before sleep took over.

END


End file.
